Secret Harts
by 80sTVlover
Summary: Jennifer and Jonathan meet at a party, and while it's far from love at first sight, they decide to start seeing each other...in secret. How long can it last?
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Edwards pulled her car into the parking lot next to a beach and parked. It had been a long trip. She was fresh into town, having just moved here from New York to take a job. She had been driving for two days and only stopping for gas, meals, and to sleep.

She had hoped to see the ocean before it got too dark.

As she stared at the waves, she could feel an overwhelming sense of peace.

She heard her cellphone ringing in her purse, and dug it out.

"Hello?"

"Hello sweetheart. It's Pa. How is your trip going?"

"Wonderful, Pa. I just arrived in California, and I'm sitting in a parking lot looking at the ocean".

"I see. Do you know where your apartment is?"

"I have the directions, I'm sure I can find it".

"Wonderful. Well, I love you, call me when you get settled. Be careful, you don't know what you're getting into with those California Freaks, sweetheart".

"I love you too, Pa".

She hung up and was just about to put her phone in her purse, when it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer? Hey, it's Mandy."

"Hey! Guess what?"

"What?"

"We are officially in the same state as each other".

"Yay! Where are you?"

"I'm in Los Angeles, I think. Oh wait, nope. I'm in Santa Monica. I'm at the public beach, at the overlook just off the Pacific Coast Highway".

"What? You're like 10 minutes from me. Hang on, I'm coming your way".

"Great".

They stayed on the phone, till Jennifer saw Mandy pull into the parking lot.

She climbed out of her car and headed towards Mandy's.

"Hi! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hey stranger!"

They shared a warm hug.

"So strange to be in the same state as you and not for a visit."

"I know! From college roommates to living in the same town".

"Well, now that you are here, want to go with me to find my apartment?"

"Sure".

Jennifer handed her the piece of paper with the name of the complex on it.

"Oh, this is a great location. Follow me".

"Right behind you".

Jennifer followed Mandy to the complex, and was so pleased that it was just minutes away from the beach.

Jennifer and Mandy headed inside the leasing office. After Jennifer signed all the papers, they took the keys and headed to her apartment.

She had an apartment all the way at the back.

"Now, this unit is very, very special. Here's why. You are in the back, where it's quiet. It's shaded, so your apartment won't get hot. And since you are the last building, you have an ocean view, not a view of another building. Also, your patio downstairs, has a gate that connects to the neighborhood walking trail, that will take you to the ocean".

"Wonderful".

Jennifer's apartment was very modern-it was more like a townhouse than an apartment.

"And you have a garage, directly underneath".

"Even better".

"Here is your garage door opener, and all of your appliances are new, the manuals are right here. Here is our business card, don't hesitate to call us if you need something".

"Thank you, so much".

Mandy stayed and helped Jennifer bring her things inside, and then they ordered pizza.

"Jennifer, when is your stuff getting here?"

"Two days."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Well, I have an air mattress with me, and I plan to sleep on that till my mattress comes."

"Nonsense. Come stay with me".

"Ok".

They unpacked as much as they could, and then Jennifer packed a bag and followed Mandy to her house.

"So, when do you start the new job?"

"Next Tuesday".

"And what will you be doing?"

"I'll be a staff reporter, but I'm not sure what the specifics are just yet".

"Great. Well, what do you say to us continuing our Saturday tradition?"

"I say great, let's move it to Thursday".

"You got it".

"We should be able to find suitable lunch spots for us. And if we ever went for brunch, brunch and a movie here is just as good as brunch and a movie back in New York, if not better".

"Wonderful. So, when do I get to meet this hot boyfriend of yours?"

"As soon as I do. As far as the last one, we broke up".

"I'm sorry, I thought you guys were a sure-thing".

"Yeah, me too. But he wasn't interested in a commitment and I am".

"Well, at least you found out now".

"Yeah, after wasting 4 years of my life waiting on him to propose".

"4 years? Was it really that long?"

"Yes. Our actual relationship was 4 years, 6 months, 3 weeks and 5 days. I knew after 4 months that I was in love with him, and after 6 months that I wanted to marry him. But he wouldn't discuss it at all".

"Well, it's his loss".

"I agree".

"So, I was invited to a Christmas party that my boss is throwing next week. Want to go with me?"

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"I'm sure. There's usually a ton of people there. He always says the more the merrier. It's free food and booze, why not go?"

"Sure. I suppose it would be a good way to meet people. When is it?"

"Next weekend. And it's dressy, but not formal or anything".

"Perfect. My things should be here by then, and I should be settled enough to feel comfortable going. And if I'm not settled enough, I'm sure I'll need a break".

"Great! There are usually hot, single lawyers there too. Maybe we will both find someone to meet us under the mistletoe".

***Three Days Later***

Jennifer was enjoying her morning coffee out on her upstairs balcony. Her favorite feature about her new place was that her bedroom had a balcony with French doors. From her balcony, she could see the ocean. It quickly became her favorite place to have her morning coffee.

She was just about to get up and go start on unpacking her boxes when she saw him. Her complex backed up to a neighborhood. The street behind hers was a dead-end. This man lived in the last house on the left. He was taking his garbage cans to the street, and he was doing it in gym shorts and no t-shirt. A few minutes later, she heard the familial sound of the lawn mower start up. For the next 20 minutes, she watched as he cut the grass. She couldn't make out his features any further than he had dark wavy hair and a good physique. She wanted to get her binoculars, but she had no earthly idea where they were. And what if he saw her? That would be most awkward.

After about 20 minutes, she got up and headed inside.

'_If I can see him every morning, then surely my days will be ok'_.

***A Week Later***

Jennifer was at home, getting ready for the Christmas Party with Mandy.

Her apartment was mostly in order, but she still had a few boxes here and there.

She had decided to wear black pants, black heels, and a sparkly green sweater top, with flecks of gold.

She had just finished her makeup when Mandy arrived.

"Hi, you look gorgeous!"

Mandy was wearing a red sweater dress and black boots.

"So do you, hottie".

"Ha. You're sweet".

Jennifer sprayed on some perfume, and then they headed out.

"Ok, so the lawyer who is throwing this party is James Monroe. He and his wife Laura throw this party every year. It started as an office party, and now it's kind of grown into an office/friends/anyone who wants to come party. Once you're on the list, you're on the list".

"Interesting concept".

"Yeah, I think it was a thing where they were throwing an office party and a friend's party and it just got to be too much, so they just combined it. It's always an open bar and a huge catered affair".

"Nice".

"How's your new job?"

"Well, the Los Angeles Times is certainly not the New York Times, but I like it. It's a slower change of pace, and has a more homey, cozier feel".

"What are you doing there?"

"Well, I'm going to be writing some articles and maybe have my own column, but nothing is for sure yet".

They pulled up to the house and valet parked.

"Thank you", Mandy told the valet.

"Certainly, Ma'am".

Jennifer noticed that Mandy was giving him a flirtatious smile.

They headed to the door and rang the doorbell.

"This is some house! I swear you could fit 4 of my apartments on the driveway alone".

"Wait till you see the inside".

The door opened and a cheerful blonde lady was standing on the other side.

"Laura, hello! This is my friend, Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Laura Monroe, my boss' wife".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you".

"Likewise, dear. Come on in, and make yourself at home".

Jennifer looked around the room. There were people everywhere. Some were talking, others were just drinking. Some were eating, and loud music was playing. There was a bar on the other side of the room and the bartenders were pouring trays of drinks.

"Let's get a plate".

"After you".

They headed to the food table and made themselves a plate, and then headed to the sunroom to eat.

Mandy started to mingle with people from the office, and before she knew it, Jennifer was by herself.

A nice brunette lady came and sat next to her.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No, help yourself".

"Thank you".

They silently ate for a few minutes.

"These meatballs are really good".

"Yeah, they are".

"Hi, I'm Susan Kendall".

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards, nice to meet you".

"So how do you know James and Laura?"

"I don't. I'm friends with one of James' employees, Mandy Atkinson".

"Oh, the cute blonde in the red sweater dress? She's so sweet".

"Yes, she is".

"Have you ever been to one of their parties?"

"No, I actually just moved here last week".

"I see. Well, they are very fun. In about an hour or so, they will have a contest of some sort for door prizes. And they are good door prizes, not lame door prizes".

"Good to know".

They chatted a little while longer, and then James started telling everyone to come into the living room for the contest.

After everyone was assembled, the contest started.

"Ok, everyone, we are going to play Trivia this year for our annual game. And it will be general trivia, not law trivia. So, we are going to pass around light up buttons, and it's pretty simple, if you know the answer, hit your button. Each right answer gets the point value for that question. Person at the end with the most points, or the person who reaches 100 points first, wins."

Everyone got their button ready.

"Ok, here we go. First question, for 10 points.

"What is the capital city of Peru?"

Jennifer lit up her button.

James called on a few people and they all got it wrong.

"Ok, the redhead in the back, what's your answer?"

"Lima".

"Correct! Next question. Who wrote "Our Man in Havana"?

Jennifer lit her button.

James called on a blonde who answered Shakespeare.

"No, I'm sorry. That's incorrect".

He then pointed to a very handsome man sitting off to Jennifer's right. He had broad shoulders and dark hair and very striking features.

"William Congreve".

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect".

He pointed to Jennifer.

"Graham Greene".

"Correct! Ok, next question. What is the third sign of the Zodiac?"

Jennifer lit her button, and so did almost everyone else.

He called on someone who said Capricorn.

"No, I'm sorry, that's incorrect. If you also said Capricorn, please turn your button off".

They continued through a few more people, and then Jennifer was called on.

"Gemini".

"Yes! Three in a row!"

Susan came and sat next to Jennifer.

"Ok, if I ever play trivia, I want you on my team".

Jennifer smiled at her.

"You're sweet".

"Ok, next question. What is the name of the largest island in the Canary Islands?"

Jennifer thought a moment and then lit her button.

"Jonathan, what say you?" it took Jennifer a moment to figure out who Jonathan was. She was happy to find out that he was the dark-haired man from earlier.

"Gran Canaria".

Jennifer started shaking her head.

Jonathan looked over at her.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to call you out, but I'm positive the answer is Gran Canaria".

"And I'm positive it's not".

"Ma'am, what's your name?"

"Jennifer".

"Jennifer, what say you?"

"Tenerife".

Jonathan spoke up again.

"Tenerife? You can't be serious. That might pass for the smallest island in the Canary Islands, but it definitely won't pass for the biggest".

"Have you ever been to the Canary Islands?"

"Yes, actually. When I was in the Navy".

"Tell me something, did you leave the ship?"

"Very funny. I know what I'm talking about".

"And so do I! The answer is Tenerife".

"The answer is Gran Canaria. You're going to feel stupid, but hey if you're committed to that answer, I applaud your sense of commitment".

She gave him a pointed look and then looked back at James.

"The correct answer is….Tenerife".

Everyone clapped for her.

Jennifer answered the next 4 questions correctly.

"Ok, so point totals. If Jennifer answers another question correctly, she will be the first person to get to 100. Everyone else who has answered have 8 points each".

"Ok, next question. Which is the highest waterfall in the world?"

Jennifer thought a moment and then lit her button.

Jonathan lit his too.

"Jonathan, what say you?"

"Tugela Falls, in South Africa".

Again, she shook her head.

"Jennifer, what say you?"

"The correct answer is Angel Falls, in Venezuela". For added emphasis, she made sure to pronounce the word "Venezuela" with her Spanish accent.

"Does anyone else have a different answer?"

Nobody spoke up.

"Ok, the correct answer is….Angel Falls in Venezuela. Congratulations Jennifer, come pick a door prize".

She made her way to the front of the room and drew an envelope out of the basket.

"Ok, open it and see what it is".

She opened it and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Two tickets on the 50-yard line to the Los Angeles Rams/Dallas Cowboys football game here in Los Angeles next year".

Jonathan stood up.

"What? That's the hottest game of the year!"

She turned to him.

"Is it? I wouldn't know. I'm not a football fan".

She could tell Jonathan was jealous.

"Ok, Jonathan, come pick your consolation prize".

He made his way up there and picked another envelope.

"Two tickets to the Los Angeles Opera House for their Summer Opera Festival".

Jennifer was suddenly jealous that he had gotten that and she hadn't.

She made her way back to her seat, and they started the next game.

After that game was over, James and Laura announced one more game.

Jennifer chose to sit that one out and went and got another drink.

She and Mandy were just about to leave when they were approached by Susan Kendall.

"Hey, before you go, can you give me your phone number? I'm thinking of having a girl's night and I want to make sure you two attend".

"Certainly".

Jennifer wrote down her phone number and gave it to her.

"It was so nice talking to you and meeting you. Merry Christmas".

"Oh, thank you sweetie. I feel the same. Merry Christmas to you too".

They shared a hug and then she and Mandy headed home.

As soon as they were in the car, Jennifer turned to Mandy.

"Ok, who was the guy that kept challenging my answers?"

"That's Jonathan, a friend of James and Laura's. I've met him a few times. He can be very stubborn".

"I noticed".

"He has this reputation of a playboy. But it's weird. I mean, when you go to a bar, and you meet a playboy, you can always just tell they are a playboy, you know? Jonathan has that reputation, but then every time I talk to him, he's not like that. I can't explain it really".

"Well, that's good to know, I guess".

Mandy dropped Jennifer off at her apartment, and then headed home, promising to call her tomorrow.

Jennifer came inside and headed to bed, replaying the party in her head as she fell asleep.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan came inside his house and tossed his keys on the credenza.

"Hey Mr. H. How was the party?"

"Good, Max. I had a nice time".

He took his jacket off and hung it up in the coat closet.

"What's her name, Mr. H.?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Mr. H., it's me. I've known you since you was a young shaver. I can read you like a book. What's her name?"

"Jennifer, I think".

"You think she's interested?"

"I honestly have no idea, Max. I don't even know if I'm ever going to see her again or how to contact her".

"If it's meant to be, it will work itself out, Mr. H."


	2. Chapter 2

***A Few Days Later***

Jennifer had just come in her apartment and set her things down when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer? Hi, it's Susan Kendall. We met at the Monroe's Christmas party".

"Yes, hi! How are you?"

"Great, just great. Listen, I was calling to invite you to a New Year's Eve party".

"Sounds wonderful! I would love to come. But I feel like I should tell you, if this is a couple's party, I don't want to stand out. I've only lived here 2 weeks, I'm not going to have a prayer of finding a date for the party".

"Oh, that's ok. It's not a couple's thing. However, it is formal".

"Ok, great."

Jennifer wrote down the address, and then they chatted a little bit and then hung up.

She worked on decorating her apartment a bit that night and then headed to bed.

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer had coffee on the balcony as she always did. She looked for the man with the wavy hair, but didn't see him.

She went back inside and took a shower, and then was just about to walk out the door when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, sweetheart, is that you?"

"Hi Pa. How are you?"

"Good, good. How's the new job?"

"Wonderful. I really like it".

"That's great. I was calling to find out your travel plans for Christmas".

"I am flying to you late on the 23rd, and then flying back late on the 25th".

"Very well. We will see you then, sweetheart. I love you".

"I love you, too".

***A Week Later***

Jennifer was Dulles airport, trying to get a flight home.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. There is a snowstorm on it's way and all the flights are grounded".

"I know there's a snowstorm on the way, I'm trying to leave before it gets here!"

"I'm sorry, I cannot help you".

She went and sat down in one of the passenger chairs at her gate, and tried to figure out what to do.

She looked around and then looked down again.

Suddenly, someone came over to speak to her.

"Hi. Jennifer, right?"

She looked up.

"You were at the Monroe's party. You beat me mercilessly at Trivia, remember?"

"Yes, yes I do. I'm sorry, it's been a long day and I'm a little frustrated. Jonathan, right?"

"That's right".

"I'm sorry, I'm horrible with names".

"It's quite alright. Mind if I sit here?"

"No, I don't".

She moved her bags so he could sit.

"Forgive me for saying so, but Virginia is a bit far from California".

"Don't I know it? My father lives in Maryland. California to Maryland is a lot longer flight than New York to Maryland".

She was quiet for a moment.

"What are you doing here?"

"My company has an office in New York, and I had a business meeting in D.C., so I drove down yesterday for the meeting that was supposed to be tomorrow, but it's been canceled. So, I'm trying to get home".

They watched in frustration as the gate agent changed the flight time again.

"Does it normally snow like this on Christmas?"

"Not normally, but often. Usually right before or right after".

"Well, if I can get a rental car to New York, you're more than welcome to join me".

"Thank you. I'm going to go check the monitors".

_Jonathan Hart, please come to gate 5B. Jonathan Hart, please come to gate 5b_.

Jonathan got up and headed to the gate, while Jennifer was desperately reading the monitor hoping to find a flight that didn't say "Canceled".

She came back and sat back down again.

He walked over a few minutes later.

"Hey-my pilot is in New York. He says we can fly out from there just fine. I just rented a car, and I'm about to drive to New York, if you want to join me".

"Thank you, I'd love to".

They gathered their things and headed to pickup the rental car.

Within about 20 minutes, they were on the road.

They chatted easily, and got along pretty well.

"So, how long has your dad lived here?"

"All of my life, and a good portion of his".

"So how did you end up in California?"

"Well, when I was 12, my mother died. So, my father shipped me off to boarding school in Massachusetts. I graduated top of my class, valedictorian, and got scholarships from just about everywhere. My top two choices for college were Stanford, and Brown University. And I was pretty dead-set on Stanford. I visited the campus and California about 4 times, and was 99% sure that was where I wanted to be. And then on the day that I was supposed to mail off my acceptance letter, my father and I were at home, and he collapsed. After being rushed to the hospital, it was discovered that he needed open heart surgery. So, I picked Brown so that I could be closer to him. I got my undergrad degree in linguistics at Brown, and then went to Vassar and Smith for my masters, and then I did a plus-45 program at Stanford through the mail. And then I was hired to work at The New York Times, but when my contract was up, and my landlord told me my apartment had to be renovated, I decided why not make a move out to California?"

"You've lived a very interesting life".

"Yes, I suppose you could say I have".

"So, what do you do in California?"

"I am a journalist, with the Los Angeles Times".

"That's a great paper. My office is probably your paper's biggest subscriber".

"So, how long have you been in California?"

"I was born there. I was raised in an orphanage in Northern California after my parents died, and then when I was 13, I met the man that has been most like a father to me. I joined the Navy right out of high school, did my 8 years and then wanted to join the business world. I have an apartment in New York City, and I'm thinking of buying one in London, but California is my home".

"It's a beautiful place".

Jennifer looked at the instrument panel on the dashboard and noticed that the temperature outside was falling rather rapidly.

She was thankful she had packed some warm winter clothes.

While they rode along, they discovered that they had the same taste in music, with a few exceptions.

"So, what do you do for fun?"

"Ahh, there it is. The classic first date getting to know you question".

"Jennifer, this is hardly what I'd call a date".

"I agree. But that question is a classic first date question".

"Fair enough. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to".

"I don't mind. Let's see. I enjoy running, walking on the beach, lying in the sun when I can, things like that. I also love movie marathons on rainy days, and bubble baths when I'm stressed, and going to the Opera. And the ballet. I love the ballet too".

"That's a lot. How do you find time for all that?"

"If it's important to you, you make time for it".

"Touche."

"And I never said I did all of that in one day, either. I used to go running in the morning in New York, but I've only done sunset runs on the beach in California. I don't exactly know my neighborhood that well yet to know if I feel safe enough to run there in the morning. And suntanning is a weekend thing also. Does Los Angeles have a good selection of ballets?"

"I have no idea. I hardly ever go to the ballet".

"You don't go to the ballet? I'm shocked", she said, feigning surprise.

"Very funny. And we can flip that coin the other way too, you know. How many sporting events do you attend?"  
"Depends on the sport".

"Baseball".

"Actually, I love baseball. Day games are my favorites".

"Good to know. Basketball".

"I can take it or leave it. I love the things they do at the timeouts and the halftimes, like the dunk contest and stuff like that".

"Yeah, those are fun. Football".

"No thank you".

"What's wrong with football?"

"It's barbaric. It serves no purpose. It's boring".

"That's your opinion, you're entitled to it, even if it's the wrong one".

They stopped for gas, and picked up some dinner, and then got back on the road.

They made it to New York, and returned the rental car.

"Well, thank you for the ride. I'm going to try and get a ticket".

"You don't have to do that. You can fly on the company plane with me".

"How lovely. I appreciate it".

"My pleasure".

They took a shuttle to his plane.

"Ok, so these guys are going to take our bags and put them down below. We are going to go up the steps and into the cabin".

"Sounds good".

She climbed off the shuttle, and walked over to the steps with Jonathan.

"Hey Jack. Jack Fletcher, this is a friend of mine, Jennifer….."

"Edwards. Jennifer Edwards".

"Right. Jennifer, this is Jack Fletcher".

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for flying us".

"Just doing my job, ma'am".

They headed up the steps and got settled. Jennifer felt like she was in an alternate universe.

The cabin was large, styled like a living room in a way. Movie theater-type seats all lined up, plus a few tables here and there. Black leather covered all the furniture, and plush carpet blanketed the floor.

"This is very nice".

"Make yourself at home. Just through that door on the right is a half-bathroom. The door at the end leads to a bedroom and full bath. And we have a small but efficient kitchen".

"Very nice".

He showed her how the chairs reclined, and then pushed a button on an electronic panel, and a tv-screen descended from the ceiling.

After they were settled, she leaned over to him.

"Was your pilot the same guy that was valet parking cars at the Christmas party?"

"Yes, he does that on the side every now and then".

"I thought I recognized him from somewhere".

She pulled out a book from her tote bag, while he watched the sports channel.

They had a very easy flight, managed to get above and ahead of the storm without turbulence, and landed just before 4 a.m.

Jennifer was asleep, so Jonathan woke her up before they landed.

"Jennifer….Jennifer, wake up. We're about to land".

"Hmmm?"

"We're about to land".

"Oh, thank you".

She got her stuff together, and then turned to him.

"Can you call me a cab, please?"

"Nonsense. I'm happy to give you a ride".

"Thank you".

He dropped her off about 30 minutes later and helped carry her bags to the door.

"Thank you for everything. I owe you a dinner or something".

"Don't mention it. Have a good night".

"You too".

Jonathan headed back to the car and headed home while Jennifer headed to bed for a few short hours.

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer and Mandy went shopping for their New Year's Eve outfits.

"I just don't know about this one….I mean, it's pretty, but it just doesn't feel right".

"It looks gorgeous on you, Jennifer. Then again, you would look gorgeous in a garbage bag".

"You're sweet. Believe me, I have plenty of flaws".

They each tried on several more dresses, and then Jennifer finally chose a black strapless gown, with gold and silver embellishments on the bodice. The gown was long and flowing, but didn't feel heavy to wear.

"Where are you going to be New Year's Eve?"

"Taking a Mexican cruise with my cousins. We do it every year".

Mandy chose a strapless red dress with a ruffled hem.

"You will be sure to turn heads with that dress".

"Thank you. This is our first time to have a cruise with a formal night. Normally, we just go the lounge clothes, lazy in the sun route".

"I would love to have a couple of days to lay in the sun. That sounds heavenly".

They made their purchases and then headed home.

When Jennifer got home, she decided to make some tea and sit on her balcony for a little bit.

The mystery man was outside mowing his yard again.

She watched him for a bit, and then decided to go for a run.

After she was ready, she headed downstairs, and decided to run the trail behind her complex a few times.

When she got back, she had a hard time figuring out which gate was hers, so she ran upstairs and grabbed some extra ribbon, and tied a nice bow on the handle, before heading upstairs to take a nice, long hot bubble bath.

***New Year's Eve***

Jennifer spent most of the day lying on the couch watching movies, and then finally around 6, she started getting ready for the party. Susan's invitation said it didn't start till 10, so she had plenty of time to get ready.

After a long bubble bath, she took her time making sure her makeup was flawless. She curled and pinned her hair up just right, and then slipped into her dress. She was trying to decide between peep toe stilettos and strappy stilettos, and finally chose the strappy ones.

She switched purses to a gold clutch, grabbed her black shawl, and headed out the door.

***Susan's Party***

Jennifer arrived at Susan's house, and let the valet park her car.

She rang the doorbell, and then waited patiently for someone to open the door.

Susan finally came and opened the door.

"Hi, I'm so glad you're here! Come in the bedroom with me, I need a favor".

Susan grabbed her arm and practically yanked her in the bedroom.

After the door was closed, she turned to her.

"Ok, so Drew and I had this horrible fight, and I don't know that he's even going to be here for the party. He stormed out of here about 3 hours ago. Normally before a party, he helps me zip up my dress. Would you mind?"

"Not at all".

After Susan was zipped up, she turned back around.

"Thank you. Who zipped you up?"

"Me. I used a trick from my sorority days".

"What's the trick?"

"You take a coat hanger, and stick it through the end of your zipper, and then slip the dress on, grab the hanger and pull it up".

"That's genius. I'm a doctor, and I didn't think about that. I can't believe it".

"When you live in a house for a semester with 30 other girls, you learn a few things".

"I bet".

They headed to the kitchen and Susan poured them both a drink.

"You were the first one to arrive, and you arrived at the perfect time."

"Glad I could help".

They clinked glasses.

"Cheers".

"Cheers".

Pretty soon, the other guests started arriving. Jennifer began to mingle a bit, and then found herself sitting in a room with other female guests.

She wasn't really adding too much to the conversation, as she was listening to it.

"Did she invite Jonathan this year?"

"I don't know, but I saw him on the news last week with another new girlfriend".

"Yeah, I saw that too. And I saw him at L'Orangerie with her too."

"Of course you did, that's where he always takes his dates. That's step 1 of his dating pattern".

"What do you mean, his dating pattern?"

"You know…date 1 is L'Orangerie. Then a nightcap back at his place, and she stays the night. Next morning, he tells her he'll call her, but he won't, and he doesn't. A few days later, he's seen out on the town with someone else".

"How do you know this?"

"Because I have three older sisters. And he's dated two of them".

"He dated my roommate too".

"And he dated my best friend".

_Wow, he really gets around._

Jennifer eventually grew tired of listening to them gab, and headed for the bar.

"May I help you, Miss?"

"White Wine, please".

"And I'll have a beer. Rolling Rock, if you have it".

She turned to see who that was.

"Jonathan, hi. I didn't know you were here".

"I just got here. Had a business meeting out of town yesterday, and we ended up working today, and I flew back as soon as it was over."

"I see".

"Here you go, Miss. And here's your beer, sir".

Jennifer dropped $10 in the tip jar.

"Thank you".

Jonathan did the same.

"Thanks, man".

They walked over to a couple of chairs on the edge of the room.

"So, did you bring a date tonight?"

"No, I didn't".

"Me either".

"What happened to the girl you were with on tv last week?"

He looked shocked that she had seen that.

"You know what-never mind. It's none of my business. I apologize".

"No apologies necessary. You can ask me anything. She and I had a nice evening, but she's more into the club scene, and I'm just not".

"Well, it's best that you found out early on".

"I agree".

Suddenly, a man that Jennifer didn't recognize came over to her.

"Hi, would you care to dance?"

"Sure".

She set her shawl and glass down, and they headed to the dance floor. Jonathan watched them dance, and was filled with regret that he hadn't asked her before this other guy had.

As soon as her dance ended, another man asked her to dance, and then another.

By the time the countdown came around, they were on opposite sides of the room.

"Here we go…..everyone we have 1 minute till midnight! Get a noisemaker, get a glass of champagne!"

"10…9…8….7…6…5…4…3….2…1..Happy New Year!"

All the couples shared a new year's kiss, and all the singles drank their champagne, and re-evaluated their life choices.

Jennifer joined the crowd that was leaving, and thanked Susan for a lovely party, and headed home.

Jonathan waited and looked all over for Jennifer, but finally realized that she had left.

"Someone left their black shawl".

"Oh, that's Jennifer's. I gave her a ride home the other night, I can take it to her".

"Great, thank you".

***An hour later***

Jennifer had just put on some new blue and white printed pajama pants and a gray racerback tank top when she heard the knock at the door.

She cautiously went and answered the door.

Once she saw Jonathan on the other side, she felt a little better.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Please, come in".

She moved so he could come in, and then shut the door behind him.

"You left your shawl at the party, I was just bringing it to you".

"Oh, thank you".

She took it and went and hung it up in the hall closet.

"I was watching you while you were dancing. You're a good dancer".

"Thank you. I wish I could say I enjoyed the dances, but I didn't".

"You looked like you were having a good time".

"I was trying so hard to have a good time, but it's hard to do that when your toes are constantly being smashed".

He chuckled.

"Well, I better go so you can get to bed. I didn't mean to bother you".

"You aren't bothering me. And by the way, I still owe you a dinner for the plane ride home".

"Don't mention it".

She stepped forward and gave him a hug.

"Happy New Year, Jonathan".

With just a moment's worth of hesitation, he grabbed her face and lightly caressed her lips with his. The kiss was short, but not too short, very sweet and definitely made her want to kiss him again.

"Happy New Year, Jennifer".

She saw him out, and then locked the door behind him.

As she headed to bed, she had one thought running through her mind.

_Happy New Year indeed_.


	3. Chapter 3

***About a Week Later***

Jennifer was at work, trying to figure out how to start her article. She knew how she wanted to start it, but the problem was, she wasn't as experienced as this article suggested, and she didn't know how to play that off.

She was just about to go talk to her boss about being reassigned when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey, it's Mandy. Listen, I'm having a girl's night-in type of deal at my house tomorrow night, and I'm going all out. I'm having it catered, it's BYOB, but I'll supply some too, and there will be other girls there".

"Like who?"

"A few girls from my office, a couple of girls from my Pilates class, and a few of my neighbors".

"Perfect. I'll be there".

"Wonderful. It's at 7. My address is 9496 Meadowcreek Drive, in Bel-Air Heights".

"Great, I'll see you then".

They hung up and she got back to work. She had to tweak her article just a slight bit, and alter the direction in a small way, but she managed to pull it together.

She was just about to leave work when the phone rang again.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey, this is Susan Kendall".

"Hi, how are you?"

"Great. Listen, some of our regular crowd is getting together for an informal dinner party next week, and we would love it if you would come".

"Thank you, that sounds great".

"I'll be in touch, about who will be hosting".

"Great".

They hung up and Jennifer headed home.

She decided to pour herself a glass of wine and sit on the balcony.

"Cheers to the weekend".

***The Next Day***

Jennifer arrived at Mandy's house, about an hour before the party started.

"Hi, you look so adorable! Where did you get your outfits?"

Jennifer was wearing distressed skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap top, and black strappy wedges.

"Just from a little boutique back in Maryland".

"Well, you picked a good one, that's for sure".

"Thank you".

Jennifer opened the bottle of wine that she brought, and then the other girls started arriving.

For the next couple of hours, they did their nails, gave each other facials, and just had good old-fashioned girl talk.

Jennifer listened intently as one of the ladies talked about having a guy in her life just for a physical relationship.

Mandy was intrigued too.

"You mean to tell me, you two just meet for the nookie and that's it?"

"Yes. We don't run in the same circle any longer, but when we did, we had a signal, and if we wanted to meet each other later, we would give the signal. And if it was a day where we hadn't seen each other, we would call and ask if the other person wanted company. He travels a lot, so when he calls me and tells me what day he's going to be home, that means he wants to meet with me as soon as his plane's landed".

"What if he dates someone else?"

"He's done that. If things are good with her, I don't hear from him. But if they aren't, after she goes home, he calls me".

"You don't find that just a bit insulting?"

"Not at all. I look at it as, he knows what he wants, and he prefers me to everyone else".

"So why not just commit to him and you two be together?"

"Because, then life gets boring. I'm not ready to settle".

They went around the room and talked about their longest relationship and their best/worst relationship.

"Ok Jennifer, your turn."

"My longest relationship was 2 years, but it was far from my best. I mean, it was great in the beginning, but we just weren't right for each other".

"And you're worst?"

"Oh, that's easy. It ended 8 months ago. He was a complete and total narcissist. He has to be the most selfish person on the planet. He would disagree with me on this, but he wasn't in love with me at all, and I certainly wasn't in love with him either".

"Why do you say he wasn't in love with you?"

"How could he have been? He was too busy being in love with himself".

They all chuckled.

"He sounds like a real charmer".

"He was in the beginning. It only took me a couple of weeks to realize that the relationship probably wasn't going to work out, but I kept trying until I just couldn't and didn't want to do it anymore".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he and I have known each other since high school. He went to a prep school up the road from the boarding school I attended. So, we would see each other at dances and stuff. Then we graduated, and he and I would occasionally run into each other on weekends or something. And then I graduated college, and went and got my masters, and then went and got another one, and he was still running a restaurant. He has the business skills to be so much more than a manager of a restaurant. He could practically buy a restaurant chain if he wants. But he just doesn't want the responsibility. And I realized, I grew up, and he never did. The final straw came and I left him and haven't spoken to him since".

"What was the final straw?"

"I came home one day, and he and his friend had gotten about 15-20 watermelons. They were taking turns wearing a garbage bag poncho, and a hard hat, while the other one went up 2 flights of stairs and dropped one of the watermelons on their head".

"That's insane".

"Yes, it was. So, I told them to have fun, went inside and packed my things and then left. It took him 3 days to notice".

"So, who are you dating now?"

"Nobody, and I'm very happy".

"After all of that, I would be too".

They all stayed till almost 11:30, and then headed home. Jennifer helped Mandy clean up, and then headed home.

"I'll call you in a few days".

"Sounds great! Talk to you soon".

Jennifer headed home, and immediately typed everything she could remember about their conversation. Her article had just taken a sharp turn back to where she had wanted it to go all along.

***The Next Day***

Just before lunch, Jennifer went down to the beach and did a long run on the sand. On her way back, she decided to run through the neighborhoods.

She did a couple of miles through the neighborhoods, and then headed towards her gate, and disappeared behind it.

She never noticed the man watching her run towards the gate and disappear behind it. She didn't notice anything else at all.

She came inside just as the phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Susan. The party is Tuesday night, and the address is 2428 Valley Creek Drive, in Bel Air."

"Perfect, thank you. Should I bring anything?"

"Nope, just you. And it's very informal, not dressy at all".

"Thank you. See you then".

"I'm about to go take a spin class, if you want to join me".

"Oh thanks. I just ran about 10 miles on the beach and a few more in the neighborhood."

"Ok Wonder Woman…I can tell I'll never keep up with you".

Jennifer chuckled.

"I'll talk to you soon".

"Sounds great".

***Tuesday Night***

Jennifer arrived at the party, and parked right behind Susan.

"Hi, you look so cute".

"Thanks, so do you".

Jennifer had on some black skinny jeans, a purple wrap top, and some black wedges. Susan had on a very pretty green and white striped dress.

They walked in together.

"Everyone, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Bill McDowell. This is his house. And you remember Laura and James, and Jonathan".

"Hello".

"And this is Vanessa, and her sister Rochelle".

"Hello".

"Hi, I go by Chelle".

"That's so cute. I go by Jennifer".

For the next couple of hours, they sat around and ate and talked, and just had a good time.

Finally, the conversation turned more serious.

"Valentine, are you going to the Hollywood Festival Parade?"

"Yes. My company is supposed to be in it, but I can't decide what our float should be like".

"How about this? You wear a toga, and get all the women you know to be on the float, also in white dresses or togas. And 5 or 6 of the best-looking guys you know will stand around you as you sit Indian style on a pedestal, and they will be holding lit torches. And the women will be sitting at your feet, gazing up adoringly at you. They will be the Hart Harem".

"Oh please!"

Jennifer's distaste for that idea was so obvious that it took her a few minutes to wipe the look off her face.

"Oh, come on, Frosty, it's all in good fun".

"It's disrespectful and distasteful to women. And why are you calling me Frosty?"

"Because apparently you have a black heart covered in ice".

"I do not. I just won't stand for anyone disrespecting women."

She and Bill argued back and forth a few times about it, and he finally gave up when he realized she wasn't going to give in.

Jonathan tried in vain to get them to stop arguing.

"Someone in my office suggested a float that resembled a famous movie, but I can't wrap my head around that".

"What if you didn't do a movie, but instead had people dress up like Hollywood legends? Someone could be Charlie Chaplin, or someone else could be Marilyn Monroe".

"I like that idea".

"Better make sure they are covered head to toe, Valentine, or the Ice Princess will get on her soapbox again".

Jennifer tossed Bill a pointed look but for the sake of the others, chose not to argue with him again.

Everyone got a plate of dessert, and the women sort of broke away from the men, and ate their dessert in the living room while the men stayed in the kitchen or went outside to smoke a cigar.

When Jennifer finished, she decided it was time to call it a night, she headed to the kitchen to put her plate in the sink.

As she came into the kitchen, she realized that Jonathan and Bill and James were still in the kitchen and not on the patio with the others.

They didn't hear her as she approached.

"Got any hot dates this weekend?"

"I'm having dinner with Katherine Foster tomorrow night. Other than that, no".

"Katherine Foster? I thought you were trying to thaw out the ice princess".

"Who is the ice princess?"

"Yeah, I am still working on that. She's a real babe, James. Gorgeous hair, drop dead smile, killer body. Has the best butt in Los Angeles and her boobs aren't bad either. But she won't give me the time of day".

Jennifer had heard enough.

"After all the respect you two show her? Imagine that. And for the record, I'm so incredibly thankful that the woman you just described is not me".

She put her plate in the sink and turned around and left.

The other women were getting their things together and heading out, so she walked out with them.

***An hour later***

Jennifer had just put her pajamas on and washed her face when she heard a knock at the door.

She went and answered it, hoping it was Mandy.

Jonathan was standing on the other side.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to you for a few minutes. May I come in?"

"Sure".

She closed the door behind them, and they sat on the couch.

"I just wanted to apologize. I feel like I hurt your feelings earlier, and I certainly didn't mean to. And also, the person that you saw tonight, that isn't who I really am. I really and truly do have a healthy respect for women. I shouldn't have been talking about women so disrespectfully like that."

"I'm glad you realize that. And you didn't hurt my feelings".

"I'm glad to hear it. Here's the thing-Bill and I were in the Navy together, and he's just never left that mindset behind. He was a playboy back then, and he still is a playboy now. Back when we were in the Navy, most of us had a rule, that we wouldn't spend the night with a woman until after the two-date minimum. Bill was a little different. He was only involved with a woman for a two-date maximum".

"How charming".

"I'm so sorry you overheard us. I should have put a stop to that conversation before it got that far".

"It's fine, Jonathan. Really".

"Well, thanks for talking to me. I better go, so you can get to bed".

"No problem. I'm glad you stopped by".

She locked the door behind him, and then headed to bed, his sexy grin and piercing blue eyes flashing through her mind all night.

***A few days later***

Jennifer decided to go for a run down on the beach. She ran 5 miles and then turned around and headed back home.

As she walked through the sand, she noticed a park a little bit down the way. It was across the street from the beach, at the end of the neighborhood.

She walked over to it, and stood and watched a little bit. There was a pretty serious basketball game going on, and a few people were having a picnic.

She watched for a few minutes and then realized that one of the people in the basketball game was Jonathan. All the other players were kids.

She watched till the end of their game and then walked over to him.

"I didn't realize you were such a great basketball player".

"I'm not. I didn't realize you were watching, or I would have turned on the magic".

She laughed.  
"Turned on the magic? What does that mean?"

"You know, did a few dunks, or a few spinning layups".

"Can you really do those?"

"Not on my life. But I would have tried, for you".

"So, how did you get started playing basketball with those kids?"

"Since I grew up in an orphanage, I try to give back wherever I can. And one thing I would have killed for when I was a kid, was for someone to play sports with me. We had a few priests, but they weren't into baseball and football and basketball and all that. And the nuns weren't either. So, those kids always come to the park on the weekends, and if I can, I walk down here and play with them".

"That's so sweet".

They leisurely walked back across the street, and towards the running trail for the neighborhood.

"So, I told you why I was in the park, why were you in the park?"

"I went running on the beach and saw you on my way back".

"I see".

As soon as they got to the running trail, Jennifer turned to him.

"Ok, I'm going to do a few more miles. I'll see you around".

"Great to see you too".

He watched in awe as she took off running out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

***A Week Later***

Jennifer's article had taken off like a rocket. Only thing was, she wasn't writing under her name. She was writing under the name "Miss X". The article had gone over so well, that her boss had offered her a weekly lifestyle column. She had made him promise that her identity would be kept secret, and he agreed.

Everyone in the newsroom was talking about the new Miss X column, and trying to figure out who it was.

She had decided to make the column all about different topics in the area of love and relationships, dating and marriage.

Her first article, about people who have just a physical relationship without an emotional one, and whether or not that was really possible to do, had garnered more positive response than the paper had ever gotten. Her second article was going to be more of the same-about how to know when to say yes to a first date.

It practically wrote itself, and she was finished with it in no time. She decided to work on another story to have them publish, to help obscure her identity.

She worked steadily till 4, and then checked out and headed home.

***Jennifer's Apartment***

Jennifer came inside and put on her bikini and sat on her balcony for a little bit, soaking up the sun. She ended up taking a little nap, and only woke up because she heard the phone ringing.

She hurried inside to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Susan. Laura and Vanessa and I are having dinner tonight, and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us".

"Sure, I'd love to. Do I have time to grab a quick shower?"

"Sure. Why don't we meet in an hour? You can come to my house and then we'll pick up the others".

"Great. I'll see you then".

"Wonderful".

Jennifer hung up and got ready and then headed to Susan's house.

***Susan's house***

Jennifer arrived right on time, and then she and Susan headed to get Laura and Vanessa.

They ended up at a Mexican restaurant, and all ordered margaritas.

Pretty soon, they were all talking about men.

"So, Vanessa, I saw Bill checking you out the other night".

"You did? He's cute, but Jonathan's way cuter".

"Jonathan is cute. I just wish he wasn't such a playboy".

"He's a really good guy when you get to know him".

"What about Bill?"

"He's nice, has a very kind and decent side, but he's extremely old-fashioned when it comes to women".

"With Jonathan's blue eyes and gorgeous smile, I'm shocked he's not married yet".

"Same here".

"I know someone who went on a date with him. She said he pulled out all of the stops and made it extremely romantic. And even though he was nice, she didn't think he would be able to top it, and he was so quiet and shy, that's why there wasn't a second date".

"What was your first date with Drew like?"

"Fun, I suppose. He took me to a sports bar, and we watched 3 football games and had wings and beer".

"How sweet".

"Yeah, it wasn't bad. I much preferred that over a stuffy formal restaurant where you have to whisper to each other at the table."

"Ideal first dates. Jennifer, you start".

"Dinner and dancing".

"Oooh, that's good. I like dinner and a drive up the coast".

"That's great too".

"I love simple dates, like a picnic in the park, or cooking dinner at home, and renting a movie".

"That's another good idea".

"My favorite dates from when Drew and I were dating, weren't exactly dates. I was busy with med school, and working at the hospital till 10 or 11 each night. Drew was working and in school to get his business degree, so literally the only time we had to spend together was late at night. So, we had a system. He passed my complex each day on his way home. If I was home, and wanted company, I would open the balcony doors. If he drove by and saw my balcony doors open, he knew he could knock and come see me. He usually spent the night on those nights".

"That's so romantic, like a secret code".

"Yeah, I thought so too".

By the time they left the restaurant, Jennifer was feeling good. Girl time was so good for her soul.

Susan drove them all home and then she and Jennifer headed back to her house.

"Thanks for the invite. This was so fun".

"Yeah, I agree. This house is so lonely when Drew is gone, but it's lonely when he's home too. I love girl nights".

Jennifer chuckled.

"I will see you soon".

She drove home, and sat on her balcony for a bit. The crisp night air felt really good.

She kept staring where the shirtless man usually was, but didn't see him.

After a while, she went inside, and headed to bed.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was at work, hard at work on her next column installation, when she got a delivery of flowers.

One dozen white roses, with purple baby's breath, in a bright pink vase.

The card simply said "Hope you are having a good day".

No signature.

_Hmmm….I wonder who this could be_.

She got back to work, and put it out of her mind.

Around 5, she clocked out and headed home.

She went for an afternoon run when she got home.

As she was running back towards her gate, there was a car in the distance coming up behind her.

She didn't pay it any attention and just opened her gate and closed it behind her.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was driving home, listening to the radio. He noticed a redhead running up ahead of him as he turned onto his street.

'_I think that might be Jennifer'_, he thought to himself as he watched her go through the gate.

It made perfect sense. He knew she used the running trail, so that meant she had to live close by. He knew she liked running, and this woman had red hair and was definitely running.

He pulled into his driveway and opened the garage.

He tried to figure out how he felt about her all night long. Bottom line is, he couldn't get her out of his head.

***A week later***

Jennifer and Jonathan hadn't spoken since he saw her in the park that day.

He was at the office, when Deanne told him he had a phone call.

"Hello, this is Jonathan".

"Hey, it's James. Laura said she was going to invite the girls to go to a wine-tasting tomorrow night, so I figured I would have everyone over for poker. You in?"

"I'm in."

"Perfect. 6 p.m. I'll order some pizza, and everyone is bringing their own beer".

"Cool. See you then".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was across town, at work. She had just gotten back from lunch when her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, it's Laura."

"Hi! How are you?"

"Great. I have tickets to a wine-tasting tomorrow night, and Susan and Vanessa are going. Want to go with us?"

"Sure, I would love to. Thank you for asking".

"Wonderful! Your apartment is on our way, so we can swing by and pick you up. We'll pick you up at 6".

"Great, that sounds good".

They hung up and Jennifer got back to work.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer got home right at 5:30, and hurried and got ready. She picked a raspberry colored skin-tight t-shirt dress and beige strappy wedges. She threw on some gold necklaces and then quickly switched to a gold clutch.

She had just finished when Laura knocked on her door.

"Come in".

"Hi….oh cute place!"

"Thank you. I love it".

"I bet".

They headed out and picked up the others, and then arrived at the wine-tasting.

For the next two hours, they tasted over 50 wines. Jennifer found a black cherry zinfandel that she loved, and also a pomegranate Moscato that she declared to be her favorite.

They headed back to Laura's house to have dessert, and found the men still in the kitchen.

"Hey ladies…how was the shindig?"

"It was great. We brought some back with us. How's the poker game going?"

"Valentine is cleaning us out. What did you bring back?"

"One bottle of Black Cherry Zinfandel, one bottle of pomegranate Moscato, and one bottle of strawberry chardonnay".

The ladies poured themselves a glass of black cherry zinfandel.

"Anyone up for some banana pudding?"

All the men said yes, and all the women agreed as well.

Laura served up the dessert and the ladies all took some to the men.

Laura took James his plate.

"Now isn't that just beautiful! The way it should be-a wife serving her husband. To beautiful wives and happy husbands".

All the men clinked beer cans.

Jennifer bit her tongue.

The ladies took their dessert to the living room.

"Ok, please forgive me for asking. I don't mean to talk bad about anyone in someone's home, but Bill-is he always so obnoxious?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Glad it's not just me".

"He's special. Let's just leave it at that".

Jennifer chuckled.

"I swore after my last relationship ended that I would never in my life ever enter into another one again as long as I live, but if I do, and my husband treats me like that, he will be single before sunrise".

"Amen to that".

They stayed another hour and then started to head home.

Jennifer helped Laura clean up the kitchen and do the dishes.

"Thanks for your help".

"No problem. Can I borrow your phone to call a cab?"

"You don't have to do that, I'll be glad to take you home".

She turned towards Susan.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive".

"Thank you, that's sweet".

***Two hours later***

Jennifer was in her pajamas, making some tea when she heard a knock at the door.

She cautiously went and answered it and found Jonathan on the other side.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you. May I come in?"

"Certainly".

She let him in and then shut and locked the door behind him.

"I was just making some tea, do you want some?"

"No thank you".

She poured some water in a mug and then put the tea bag in and then covered it with a saucer.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"This".

He grabbed her face and kissed her before she could even react. She reached up and held onto his arms as she kissed him back.

He finally broke the kiss a few minutes later.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I met you, really, and especially since I saw you tonight".

"I…I don't know what to say".

"Let me take you to dinner."

"Jonathan, it's almost midnight".

He chuckled.

"Ok, so maybe I didn't mean now. I might have meant tomorrow".

"Tomorrow works".

"I'm crazy about you, and I promise you, I'm nothing like Bill".

"I know that. I wouldn't have let you in if I thought you were".

He leaned down and kissed her again, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I want to show you something".

He took her hand and led her to the living room and started looking for the balcony.

"I might be mistaken. I thought you had a balcony".

"I do, it's off the bedroom".

She led him to it and opened the door.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She reached up and grabbed them.

"You see that house over to the left with the balloon on the mailbox?"

"Yes, I do".

"That's my house".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I live there".

It started to sprinkle, so they headed inside.

They sat on the couch, and he put his arm around her.

"How did you know you could see your house from here?"

"I saw you running one day, as I drove home. I was almost positive it was you, even though I never saw your face. So, I decided to take a chance. I figured you were pretty close to my neighborhood somehow, since you use the neighborhood trail".

"My gate is the one with the bow on it".

"Good to know".

"Jonathan, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything in the world".

"Did you…send me flowers last week?"

"Yes, I did".

"Thank you, they were lovely".

"You're welcome".

"Why didn't you sign your name to the card?"

"I was afraid you would be offended if you knew they were from me, since it was right after you and Bill had the Frosty argument".

"Ugh, I hate that nickname".

She was quiet for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to go out with me? I mean, it just seems as if our beliefs are very different".

"They aren't. I promise you-Bill's beliefs aren't my beliefs. I agree with him sometimes to get the subject changed or to avoid an argument, but I would never, ever treat a woman I was really interested in the way he suggests women should be treated".

"I'm glad to know that, but there's another reason why I was asking you if you really want to go out with me".

"What's that?"

She leaned over and got a stack of magazines off the coffee table.

She turned to all the pictures of him out on the town.

"See her? She's about 40 pounds skinnier than me, and I promise you, those are implants. And this one-at least 5 years younger, and a good 25 pounds less than me. And this one-she most definitely has implants, and I'm willing to bet those are extensions. Now look at me. My hair is short, and red. Not a redhead in any of these photos. I'm a good 20 pounds heavier than all of them, mostly more than that. I don't have fake anything, and I work in the press, but I'm not a big fan of being in the press. I don't fit the mold, Jonathan".

He took her hands and kissed her fingers.

"That's precisely why I want to go out with you and spend time with you. You aren't fake at all. And I would have no way of knowing if you or them had fake anything or implants or whatever, but what I can tell is that you have substance-they don't. There's a reason that you don't see me with a lot of second dates and the reason for that is those girls aren't interested in me for me-they are interested in my money."

"You have a lot of money or something?"

"Have you ever heard of Hart Industries?"

"Yes, I have".

"I'm Jonathan Hart, the CEO and founder."

Jennifer put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh…I had no idea".

"You mean the Hart Industries logo on the side of my plane didn't clue you in?"

"I was so tired, I didn't look at it. I thought it was your company plane, but I didn't know you were the company".

"What did you think I did for a living?"

"I really didn't know. I knew you were a businessman of some kind, but I didn't know what your actual profession was."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that".

He leaned over and kissed her again, slow and romantically.

"I better go, or else I won't go. I'll pick you up tomorrow night. Does 6 work?"

"Yes. How dressy of a place do you want to go to?"

"Nice but not formal".

"Got it".

He stood up and then helped her up.

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom, and made sure the balcony doors were closed.

"Is the gate locked?"

"Jonathan….I'm a grown woman. I know how to lock doors".

"I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you are protected, that's all".

"I appreciate it".

"I don't have a gate lock, but I should probably get one. I always lock the door up here though, and at night, I lock the one from the patio to the garage".

"Good job".

He kissed her forehead and hugged her for a moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow night".

"I can't wait".

She locked the door behind him, and then turned out the lights and headed to bed, with the biggest smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

***The Next Day***

Jennifer called Mandy as soon as she got to work and begged her for a lunch date.

"Fine, I'll fit it in. Meet me at Kung Pao's, at 11".

"Perfect. Thank you so much".

Jennifer clocked out at 10:50, and arrived at Kung Pao's precisely at 11.

Mandy had a table.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Nope. Just got here".

"Great. Ok, so I have news and I'm very nervous".

"What's going on?"

"Last week at work, I received some flowers. No signature, card just said "Hope you're having a good day". And then last night, I was invited to go to a wine-tasting with Laura, Vanessa, and Susan. It was a thing where the guys were going to play poker, and the ladies were going to drink wines. So afterwards, we went back to Laura and James' house, and had dessert. And as a nice gesture, we were taking the men some dessert. Bill ran his mouth and said "that's a beautiful sight, a woman serving her husband". So, I bit my tongue and didn't say anything, but it killed me, because all the men clinked beer cans over it. So, then I go home, and two hours later, Jonathan shows up at my house. I let him in, and then he kisses me."

"Kisses you how?"

"Like kisses me, kisses me. It wasn't just a kiss, it was a KIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS."

"And?"

"And he stayed for a little while, and asked me to go to dinner tonight and then he left because he said if he didn't, he wouldn't".

"So, are you going?"

"Yes, but I'm so nervous. And I asked him if he was sure he wanted to go out with me".

"Why would you think he wouldn't?"

"If you look at all the women he's pictured in the news with, I look nothing like any of those women. I don't have a prayer of measuring up to that".

"Jennifer, you are so gorgeous, and you are a real woman, not an airhead. If he wanted those girls, he could probably find 10 of them on any given night".

"That's basically what he said".

"Ok…..Jennifer, I'm really not seeing the problem here".

"I'm just so scared. I haven't been this scared in a long, long time. And I swore after Elliott that I would never date again".

"There is only one man on this Earth that's like Elliott, and you've already dated him, Jennifer. Now here's the bottom line. Do you want to go to dinner with Jonathan?"

"Yes, I do".

"Did you enjoy it when he kissed you?"

"Immensely".

"So, go and have yourself a good time. You have to give yourself permission to be happy".

"You're right. Even if he hurts me, I do deserve to be happy".

"Call me crazy, but I've been around him a few times. And I just don't think he's going to hurt you".

"That's good to know".

Jennifer picked up the tab for their lunch, and they walked to the car.

"Thanks for meeting me".

"No problem. Call me tomorrow and tell me how it went. Have fun! Call me if you need me. If he strands you, I'll come get you".

"I love you. You always know just what to say".

She gave her a huge hug and then got in her car and headed back to the office.

***Jennifer's Apartment***

Jennifer came in right at 5, and took a quick hot bath and then got dressed. She chose a bright blue blouse with a deep v-cut, with a black pencil skirt, and some peep-toe heels. She put on some black chunky jewelry and then cleaned out her purse while she was waiting on Jonathan.

He arrived right on time and knocked on her door.

She went and let him in.

"Hi".

"Hi, you look gorgeous".

"Thank you".

He handed her 6 yellow roses.

"For you".

"Thank you. I'll just put these in some water".

She quickly grabbed a vase and filled it and then dropped the flowers in.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am".

She loved how he waited for her at the top of the stairs to lock the door. She loved how he put his hand on the small of her back while they walked to the car.

He opened the door for her and helped her inside, before sliding into the driver's seat next to her.

"So, I was thinking-you seem like a classy woman, you deserve a classy place. However, I want to go somewhere that I know the press won't hound me and you, so are you ok with us going somewhere a little farther out?"

"I'm totally fine with that".

They chatted easily as they drove along, and then she began to realize they were headed to the airport.

They pulled up next to his plane and parked.

"What exactly do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise. Trust me, you'll love it".

He came and opened the door for her, and then closed it behind her.

They headed up the steps and into the cabin.

"Jack, we're here".

Jack poked his head out of the cockpit.

"Hey guys. We just got clearance. Takeoff is in about 10 minutes".

"Jonathan…what is going on?"

"I told you, it's a surprise".

They headed to their seats. While Jennifer buckled up, Jonathan poured them some wine and got out some cheese and crackers.

Jennifer took a sip of her wine and moaned.

"Oh my gosh! How did you find this? This was what we tasted last night".

"I have my ways. I simply called Laura and found out the name of the winery and then sent an associate to pick up a few bottles".

"Well, I deeply appreciate the gesture".

She put her hand on his while she took another sip.

"So, did you have a good day at work?"

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. Thankfully, I can come in, do my job and go home. The people I work with don't interrupt me too much, and don't distract me hardly at all. How about you?"

"It was back to back meetings. I usually can't stand days like that, but I liked it today because I wasn't counting the minutes".

"Oh, I love days like that. I prefer to stay busy instead of being bored".

"Ok, so let's get the awkward small talk questions out of the way".

"Ok. You go first".

"When's your birthday?"

"November 2. Yours?"

"February 10. Favorite food?"

"Grilled chicken. What's yours?"

"Potatoes, any way you cook them. What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Hmmm….that's a hard one. Probably…Neapolitan. What about you?"

"Can't go wrong with Rocky Road. Favorite color?"

"Purple. You?"

"Blue. Favorite Season?"

"Fall. You?"

"Summer. I love to be on the water."

"Oh, me too".

"Movies. Color, or black and white?"

"Black and white".

"Me too. Biggest fear?"

"Having my heart broken. You?"

"Falling off a cliff".

"That sounds horribly unpleasant".

"I agree".

"Favorite thing to do as a kid".

"Hmmm…I love swinging. I still love swinging. What about you?"

"Monkey Bars. I loved the monkey bars".

Jack came on the intercom and told them they were about to land.

Jonathan poured them more wine, and then they prepared for the landing.

She leaned in close to him and fed him a bite of cheese while they descended.

"When do I get to know where we are going?"

"When it's time".

"Oh, come on, that's not fair. I've been so patient".

"Just a little longer, I promise".

They landed, and waited till the plane stopped.

Jack came out of the cockpit.

"Thanks buddy. Have some dinner on me, we'll meet you back here around midnight".

Jonathan put a wad of bills in his hand and then he and Jennifer walked down the steps to the tarmac.

There was a car waiting for them, so he opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Thank you".

"Of course".

They drove off into the night with Jennifer still not having any idea where they were.

Finally, it began to hit her.

"Vegas? You flew us to Vegas?"

"Yes. We are eating at Imagine, a restaurant at the top of a hotel".

"I bet it has a great view".

They made their way to the hotel and he valet parked the car, and they got out and headed inside.

They were seated right away, and had a table next to the window.

He pulled her chair out for her and then sat next to her.

For the next two hours, they ate, they danced, they talked and really got to know each other.

Jennifer loved every minute of dancing with him, and never wanted their dances to end. Jonathan felt the same way.

They finally made their way up to the rooftop bar, and took in the view for a few minutes.

"Such a gorgeous view".

"Yes, it really is".

He laced his fingers through hers and they walked back to the elevator and took it down to the lobby.

They had a leisurely walk through the lobby, and out to the car.

Before he opened the door for her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"We can either find a place with an amazing dessert menu and enjoy that, or we can get it to go and take it back to the plane".

"I love everything we've done tonight, Jonathan. And I don't want this to end. However, I vote for taking it back to the plane".

"Perfect. That's my vote too".

He gave her a quick kiss and then opened the door for her.

They drove to this really wonderful old-fashioned ice cream shop, and they each ordered some ice cream bowls. Jonathan paid extra to have it packed in a frozen cooler, and then they headed to the airport.

As soon as they boarded the plane, Jennifer kicked her shoes off and curled up in the seat next to Jonathan.

They enjoyed their dessert while they waited for Jack to get back to the plane to fly them home.

They could barely keep their eyes off each other, as they each had spoonfuls of their ice cream.

They had just put their containers in the trash, when Jack got back. Jonathan got out some champagne and 2 glasses, and poured them each a glass.

It only took a couple of glasses for Jennifer to get tipsy. She was giggling at almost everything Jonathan was saying.

They landed, and headed down the steps and to the car.

He opened the door for her and then helped her into the seat.

He laced his fingers through hers as they drove back to her complex.

"Do you ever go night swimming in the ocean?"

"No. The LAPD tends to frown upon that".

She giggled.

"I wasn't talking about getting caught, silly".

"Miss Edwards, do I detect a naughty streak in you?"

"You have no idea how naughty I can be, Mr. Hart".

He parked next to her, and then helped her out of the car.

They walked up to her door together and she handed him her keys so he could unlock the door.

After they were both inside, she kicked her shoes off again and tossed her purse on the counter.

"How about a night…something. Night….cap. Yes, that's it. Cap. How about a cap night?"

"Ok, time to say goodnight, Gracie".

Jennifer looked at him, confused.

"Goodnight Gracie".

"Very good."

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Stay. Stay with me tonight. This has been the best date I've ever had and I don't want it to end".

"Jennifer, I don't think that's a good idea".

"Fine".

She turned and headed into the bedroom and grabbed a nightgown and hurried into the bathroom. After she was changed, she came back out and was surprised to find him still standing in her living room.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'm not going anywhere till I know you're ok, Jennifer. You were my date tonight, and it's my responsibility".

"I'm fine".

He stepped towards her and grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her for several minutes.

"For the record, this was a great date for me too".

"Thank you for a wonderful evening".

"I promise you, I will stay when the time is right. The time just isn't right tonight, but it will be".

"I understand".

She started to walk him to the door, but then suddenly bolted from the room and booked it to the bathroom.

She made it just in time.

Jonathan followed her, and found a washcloth for her, and tried to help her.

He got her some cool water, and helped her back to bed. He put a cold washcloth on her forehead.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her till she fell asleep, and then lightly kissed her forehead.

He left her a note on the counter, and slipped out the door, locking the doorknob behind him.

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer woke up around 4 a.m., with a raging headache. She slowly made her way to the kitchen to get some headache medicine, and saw his note.

_Hope you feel better in the morning. For the record… I stayed till you fell asleep. Can't wait to see you again. Jonathan_

She smiled as much as she could, grabbed some headache meds and headed back to bed, thankful she had taken the day off to work from home.

***Later that afternoon***

Jennifer was lying in bed, watching a movie, when she heard a knock at the door.

She got up and went and answered it.

It was Jonathan.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

She moved to let him in.

"Just came by to see how you were feeling and if you were up to it, to finish our date".

"I look a mess…"

"You are absolutely beautiful".

She closed the door and locked it.

"What did you mean by finish our date?"

"Well, I have this tradition. If I like the person I'm on a first date with, and I think I want to see them again, then we always end our date playing cards. And I really like you, Jennifer. And I had a great time last night, but we never got to play cards".

"Jonathan, I'm in sweats, and I don't have any makeup…"

He kissed her forehead.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, Jennifer. Inside and out. Now, name the game and we'll play it".

They finally agreed on Gin Rummy, and she led him to the bedroom and they sat on the bed. She pulled out some tray tables and they used those to play on.

"How many hands are we going to play?"

"As many as you want".

They played several hands, with each of them winning a few times. Jonathan was the ultimate victor.

After they were done playing, she put the tray table on the floor and then cuddled up to him.

"I'm so glad you came back today".

"Yeah, me too. Feel better today than yesterday?"

"Yeah, except I'm incredibly embarrassed. I love champagne, but if I don't eat with it, or I have too much, it makes me sick".

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

"You're too kind".

He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a bit.

"So, even though I beat you at Gin Rummy, are you going to let me have a second date?"

"I think I might can allow you to have a second date".

She leaned over and kissed him, and he happily extended and deepened the kiss.

She broke the kiss a few minutes later, and leaned her forehead against his.

"So, what do you think the others are going to say when they know we went on a date?"

"I don't know. What if we don't tell them?"

"You mean, wait, or you mean at all?"

"At all. It's so nice right now, with you and I being the only ones who know, let's keep it like that".

"So, it would be you and me sneaking around?"

"Yeah, I suppose it would".

"I kind of like that….how is this going to work?"

"Well, we can have our dates here or at my house. Or we can sneak out of town and have out of town dates. Or we can have late-night dates when everyone else has gone to bed, or early morning ones".

"I'm willing to give it a shot, I suppose".

"Good, me too".


	6. Chapter 6

***A Couple Days Later***

Jennifer was excited to get home from work, because she was cooking dinner for Jonathan at her place. This was their official second date, and she wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

She came inside and put the groceries down, and then went and freshened up.

She came back to the kitchen and started making dinner for the both of them.

She had just put it into the oven, when she heard him knock at the door.

She went and opened it.

"Hi".

"Hi gorgeous".

She closed the door behind him, and then took his coat.

"Dinner is almost ready. I picked up some beer at the store. Do you want one?"

"I would love one".

She opened the fridge and pulled out 4 different six packs.

"What did you do, buy out the store?"

"Ha ha. I didn't know what kind you liked, so I picked up a few different kinds".

"You're the greatest".

He kissed her forehead as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

She started getting plates out and setting the table.

"I hope you like steak and mushrooms".

"I love steak and mushrooms."

"Oh yay! We are having steak au poivre, or rather, steak with a mushroom cream sauce".

"That sounds divine".

She checked on dinner, and thought it needed a few more minutes.

She poured herself a glass of wine while they waited.

"Have a good day?"

"I did. How about you?"

"Mine was good. I was able to get a lot accomplished".

"I love days like that".

"Me too. And I love quiet nights like this too".

"Me too".

He leaned over and kissed her nice and slow, and really took his time tasting her lips, and letting his lips brush across hers. It was intoxicating, passionate, sweet, and sultry.

The oven buzzer went off, and Jennifer groaned.

She grabbed some oven mitts and pulled their steaks out of the oven.

"Ok, I think these are ready. I also roasted some mushrooms, zucchini, artichoke hearts and tomatoes. You can have the big steak, I'll take the baby one. Salad is in the fridge, and we have our drinks".

She wanted to light some candles, but thought it would put too much pressure on Jonathan, so she just slightly dimmed the lights.

They had an enormously romantic dinner, and Jonathan loved the steaks and mushroom sauce so much he went back for seconds.

"I'm so glad you like this. I was so scared we'd end up ordering Chinese or something".

"I'm not a hard man to please. Only foods I don't eat are beets and peas".

"I think I can work around that".

"What about you? Anything you don't like?"

"Eggplant, creamed corn, and peas".

"I'm with you on the creamed corn. Not because I don't like it, but because I had to eat it so much growing up".

"That makes sense. It's easy to stretch a veggie like that to feed a lot of people".

"Plus, you can buy it cheap. That's probably why they served it to us 5 nights a week".

"Yikes. I thought once a week at Gresham was bad".

"Gresham?"

"That's the name of the boarding school I went to".

"How did you handle going to boarding school?"

"About as well as I could, I suppose. I wasn't a fan at first, but I eventually grew to love it, and made some really good friends there. I was valedictorian of my class as well".

"Was it hard to only see your father on holidays?"

"At first. But then I realized that when Mama was alive, he was gone just as much then and we really only saw him around the holidays then too".

They did the dishes together, and then went and cuddled on the couch with a movie.

"So, do you live in that big old house by yourself?"

"No. The man that I consider to be my father lives with me. His name is Max".

"How did you meet him?"

"Well, the orphanage eventually stopped putting me up for adoption. So, I got a job as a paper boy, and found a street corner by a busy convenience store, and I set up shop there every single day. He was a regular customer of mine."

"That's so sweet".

"Yeah, it is. He really took me under his wing. He taught me how to shave, he bought me my first suit, taught me how to be a man, the whole works. He was the one I called when I got arrested at 15, instead of the nuns".

Jennifer chuckled.

She laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand.

"I bet you were the cutest little boy at the orphanage. And if I had seen you, I would have adopted you".

"Oh? You're into that sort of thing, are you?"

"What?! No, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant….well I don't know what I meant. I was trying to say I wish someone had adopted you".

"In a way, Max did. When I graduated high school, I went into the navy. On my holidays home, I would crash with him. And then when I got out of the navy, I tried to make it on my own. I spent one night in a flea bag hotel, and then called him. He took me in, paid for my education, and now he lives with me and works for me."

"He's very lucky to have you".

"Believe me, I'm even luckier to have him. If he hadn't come into my life when he had, I wouldn't have been able to make anything of myself".

"I'm sure you would have. You are very intelligent, and you have one of those extra-creative minds, that can look at something and figure out how things work".

"I'm glad you think so".

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"So, do you have a second date tradition?"

He chuckled.

"No, I don't".

"Oh, I just remembered something I wanted to give to you. Hang on, let me grab it".

She jumped up and ran over to the desk, and found an envelope.

"Here, this should have been yours from the beginning".

He opened it and found the NFL tickets she had won at James and Laura's party.

"Are you sure you don't want these?"

"I'm sure. You are the football fan, not me".

"Thank you".

"You're welcome".

She settled back on his shoulder.

He grabbed her fingers and kissed them.

"Want to come to my house for dinner this weekend?"

"I would love to".

"Wonderful. How about Friday night?"

"Sure. What can I bring?"

"Just your beautiful self".

"That's it? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure".

He gave her a few kisses and stroked her hair.

"Are you up for dessert? I picked up some rocky road, just for you".

"You didn't have to do that".

"It was no trouble, I promise".

"Well, I'm not hungry, but I appreciate it. I'll have some next time, I promise".

They spent about an hour making out before he told her he had to go.

"I'll call you tomorrow, I promise".

"You don't have my phone number. Here, let me get a notepad".

She jotted down all of her phone numbers and drew a heart on top, and then handed it to him.

He jotted down his numbers and handed it to her and then kissed her.

"I hate leaving you".

"I hate it when you leave too".

"But I love that you're my secret girlfriend".

"I'm sorry…did you just call me your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I did. You are the only woman I'm interested in".

"Well, good. Because the only guy I'm seeing is you. And I guess that makes you my boyfriend. My secret boyfriend".

They both chuckled and kissed each other a few times.

"Goodnight, gorgeous".

"Goodnight, handsome".

She locked the door behind him after he left, and went and put on her pajamas.

As she climbed into bed, she couldn't help but wish that tomorrow came sooner than later.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was at the office, working on her latest column, when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey".

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good for the moment. But I might not be after my next meeting."

"Well, I hope it goes well".

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Are you going to be home tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't have any plans."

"Good. I was thinking I might walk over when I get home, if that's alright".

"Of course, it is. Or I can walk to your house".

"No, don't do that. I don't want you walking in the dark".

"Ok, well I tell you what. When you get home, if you see my balcony doors open, that means I'm home. Come over whenever you want. I'll unlock the patio door when I get home today".

"That sounds wonderful".

"Come comfy, because I will most definitely be in my comfy clothes".

"Happily. I wish my meeting was with you, instead of Canadian businessmen".

"You're sweet. I'm sure your meeting will go just fine".

"So, Max told me this morning that tomorrow he's going to Lake Tahoe for the weekend. So, I was thinking, if you wanted to, you could spend the weekend at my house this weekend".

"Sure. I hate that I'm not going to get to meet him though".

"You will, when the time is right, I promise".

"Want me to pick up anything special for us tonight?"

"No, but don't toss out the rocky road just yet".

"It's all yours, and it's safe, I promise".

"Well, my meeting is about to be here. I have to go."

"What time should I expect you?"

"Around 8".

"I'll be home by then".

"Great. Bye Jennifer".

"Bye Jonathan".

She smiled as she hung up and then got back to work.

***Later that night***

Jennifer came inside her apartment, and put on her pajamas. She chose a white pajama top and slipped it on. She quickly fixed her hair, and then sprayed on some perfume.

Before she knew it, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She went to the phone, and called Mandy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me".

"Hey. What's going on?"

"So….I'm freaking out".

"Over what?"

"Over me. So, as it turns out, I might have a date tonight, but I'm not sure, because we didn't label it officially as a date. So, I've been telling myself that it's not a date. And then, I was getting ready and I did something and now it's a date".

"I'm so confused".

"I put perfume behind my knees. I haven't done that in forever, and the only times I've ever done it was when I had a date, so that means…..she's back."

"Who's back?"

"The Dater. The version of me that enjoys going on dates."

"Jennifer, have you been drinking?"

"No! I'm being serious".

"Ok, start from the beginning".

"After I ended things with Elliott, I swore off men forever. I told myself that getting heartbroken wasn't worth it. So, this person that I'm maybe having a date with tonight, neither them nor I officially said it was a date. So, I convinced myself that it wasn't a date. But when I put perfume behind my knees, I knew. I knew it was a date".

"Jennifer, take a breath. It's ok to go on a date. You might actually like this person, and you might actually have a good time, and want to go on another date. And if you don't want to go, then call and cancel. It's ok".

"You're right. I just wish I knew what to do".

"Jennifer, it's ok to have a good time. When you ended things with Elliott, you may have told yourself that you didn't want to ever have a relationship ever again, and that's completely understandable. But nobody is going to hold you to that, not even Elliott".

"You're right. I just need to give it a chance".

"You have another option, you know".

"What?"

"Get a washcloth and wipe off the perfume. Then it's officially back to being a non-date".

"Yes, that's true".

"Or, you could leave it and see where it goes. I know you-you love to plan things and while you love surprises, you have a hard time being spontaneous. So, just look at this evening as a surprise. Whatever happens, happens".

"You're the best. I can always count on you to talk some sense into me".

"Have fun, and call me tomorrow and tell me how it went".

"You got it".

They hung up and Jennifer went and opened the balcony doors.

She poured herself a glass of wine, and then sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

About an hour later, she heard a knock at the door.

She jumped up and opened it.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

She closed the door behind him.

He swept her into his arms and kissed her.

"What a way to make an entrance".

"I missed you".

"I missed you too".

Jennifer led him to the bedroom, and they climbed on the bed and she started to find them a movie to watch.

"So, I was thinking, if you wanted, we could go away next weekend".

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Nowhere specific. We could go to Hawaii, or Mexico. How do you feel about camping?"

"In a cabin, I'm ok with it. In a tent, I'm not the best".

"I have a cabin, about 4 hours from here. It's secluded, off the grid, quiet and peaceful".

"That sounds wonderful. Is there a lake or anything nearby?"

"No, I don't think there is".

She curled up on his shoulder.

"This is so nice".

"Yeah, it is. The best part of my day by far".

She lightly scratched his chest, and kissed his cheek.

He leaned over and kissed her. Just before she broke the kiss, his stomach growled.

"You hungry? I can fix you something".

"Yeah, I guess I am. I haven't eaten all day".

"Honey….why didn't you say something?"

She climbed over him and then pulled him off the bed and led him to the kitchen.

"I can make you a sandwich, if you want. Or we can order in Chinese or pizza".

"I have a better idea. Get dressed, nothing fancy. I'm going to run to my house, and I'll be back in ten minutes".

She nodded.

She leaned up and kissed him, and then hurried to change clothes.

He was back in ten minutes like he promised. Jennifer thought he looked hot in jeans, loafers and a dress shirt.

She had thrown on some destructed jeans, a bright pink top, and some black flip flops.

He grabbed her hand and she grabbed her purse, and they headed out.

They drove about 30 minutes up the coast and found a burger joint.

"This place is amazing. Their burgers are legendary, and their fries are even more well-known".

"Sounds great".

They were able to get a table and order right away.

As soon as they sat down, Jonathan leaned over and put his arm around her.

"You are so beautiful".

He kissed her cheek.

"Well, thank you".

After they ate, they headed back to her apartment.

Jennifer changed back into her pajama top when they came inside.

He kicked his shoes off and took his jeans off and then climbed into bed.

"I put an egg crate on the bed today, to make it softer. But if you like it firmer, I can take it off".

"It's perfect".

They turned the news on, and Jennifer turned the light out and snuggled up next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Strangest thing happened at work today. I walked down the hall to the breakroom, and literally almost every woman in my office was reading the same part of the paper. They were having this huge debate, and there were three men in there who were trying to defend the male species to the women, but they weren't having it".

"What were they reading?"

"The latest column by Miss X".


	7. Chapter 7

Jennifer was very thankful the light was off and Jonathan couldn't really see her face. She wasn't quite ready to tell anyone that she was Miss X.

She dragged a fingernail across his chest, and ran her foot up and down his foot.

"I wish I worked at your company. Everyone at your company talks to each other and with each other. It's not like that at the paper. It's always so quiet".

"Baby…if you worked at my company, do you know how much work you and I would get done?"

"I have no idea".

"None. I wouldn't be able to concentrate if you were in the same building as me".

She chuckled.

"That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing".

"It would when it came time to pay everyone".

"How much would you pay me?"

"You would have the most special-est paycheck ever. Because you would get a double salary, plus lots of bonuses".

"Oh? What about vacation time?"

"4 weeks a year, plus an extra one to spend with the boss".

"Oh, I like that. What about benefits?"

"Full coverage".

"Is there a retirement plan?"

"No, because you aren't allowed to retire, ever".

"What?! Jonathan, I have to retire at some point".

He rolled on top of her.

"Darling, you just simply don't understand. See, when you retire, you don't go to the office any longer".

She smirked at him.

"Oh, is that how that works?"

"Yes. And if you aren't at the office, then you don't get to do….office-y things".

She chuckled.

"What are office-y things?"

He started kissing her neck.

"Well, there's this….and then there's some of this".

He moved his lips to her earlobe.

"Mmmm….I like that".

"And then, there's the filing. Alphabetical order, no mistakes allowed".

She chuckled.

"And you know, the boss' office, it has a couch in it, and a deadbolt on the door, so you and I could lay down at lunch, and have a special one-on-one meeting".

"I see…"

He moved his kisses to her chest, as he unbuttoned her pajama top. She started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

He spent some time teasing and nibbling on her breasts, while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Ooooohhhhhh, just like that".

"You like that?"

"When you do it".

He moved his lips back up to hers, and kissed her passionately. He kissed every inch of her face, and then climbed off her and quickly protected himself.

She shimmied out of her panties, and then he climbed back on top of her.

After a few more minutes of foreplay, he quickly entered her, and began thrusting his hips forwards.

She matched his hip motions with her own, taking all of him in each time.

"You feel…..so good".

"So do you…"

The next few minutes were fast, frantic, loud, and intense, and also very satisfying and exhilarating.

"God….that was amazing".

"You are amazing".

"You're the best I ever had, baby".

"Well, gee, thanks".

"That was a compliment. I didn't mean it ugly, I swear".

He kissed her cheek a few times.

They made love again, and then fell asleep together.

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer woke up first, and kissed Jonathan's neck a few times, and then eased out of his arms.

She climbed out of bed and spotted her pajama top on the floor, and slipped it on as she headed to the kitchen to make coffee.

She had just filled the coffee pot, when Jonathan came and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning beautiful".

"Morning…"

"You look so sexy in my shirt".

"Your shirt? This is my…."

She looked down.

"I thought it was mine. I'm sorry".

"No apologies necessary. You look better in it than I do".

He kissed her cheek, and then she stepped over to the fridge.

"Bacon and eggs ok?"

"You don't have to do that. I have a breakfast meeting in a little bit anyways".

"Are you sure? I don't mind".

"I'm positive. I don't like to eat as soon as I get up anyways".

"I'm with you on that".

She grabbed some yogurt and a spoon.

They chatted while she ate the yogurt and then she put the spoon in the sink.

"Well, I better go. I um….need my shirt back".

"Well, then you better follow me to the shower so you can get it back".

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer came home and unlocked the door, and came inside. She was dying for a glass of wine, and to get her heels off, and just relax and stretch a bit. She decided to put on some workout clothes and do some yoga stretches.

She was just about finished when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey stranger. You never called and told me how your date went?"

"It was wonderful. It went better than expected".

"That's great! Are you seeing him again?"

"Yes, I think I will".

"Does he have any single friends?"

"I'll let you know. You should have no problem getting a date if he doesn't, though".

"You would think, but you would also be very surprised".

"I'm almost positive that I wouldn't be. You have the face and the body of a model, Mandy".

"You're sweet".

"I'm telling you the truth".

"So, are you seeing your man again?"

"Yes, actually. This weekend. He's supposed to call me in an hour".

"Sounds great. Have fun. I'll talk to you soon".

They hung up and Jennifer headed to the shower.

She had just gotten out when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi gorgeous."

"Hi handsome".

"I'm about to leave the office. Max will be headed to his poker tournament by 6, so why don't you come over at 7?"

"Sure".

"And can you bring the beers you bought last week?"

"Yeah, I can do that".

"Ok, great. See you in a bit".

She packed a quick bag, grabbed the beer and headed out exactly at 6:50. She decided to walk over to his house, so she headed through the gate.

Just as she was going to ring the doorbell, he opened the door.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hi".

He leaned down and kissed her a few times and then took the beer from her.

His house was nice, modern, and very cozy. It was a 2-story house with a very open floor plan.

"You have a very lovely home".

"Thank you. I promise I'll give you a tour later".

She dropped her bag in an armchair, and followed him into the kitchen.

"I picked up some steaks and some veggies. We can make steak kebabs if you want".

"That sounds good".

"Max has the best steak recipes. What if we make one of those but in kebab form?"

"How?"

"I'll surprise you".

Jennifer sliced the veggies while Jonathan worked on the steaks. They assembled the kebabs together and then seasoned them and marinated them. Jonathan set a timer, and they headed to the living room.

They were relaxing on the couch having a drink when he heard the garage door open.

Jonathan took her hand, and quickly led her to the bedroom.

"Wait here".

He gave her a quick kiss and then shut the door.

"Sorry Mr. H. I forgot my medications".

"No problem, Max".

Max headed to his room, grabbed his medications, and then headed back out.

"See you in a couple days Mr. H."

"Got it Max. Hope the cards are in your favor".

"Me too".

As soon as he heard the garage door close, he went to the dining room window and watched till Max's car was out of sight.

As soon as Max's car was out of sight, Jonathan went and opened the bedroom door.

"Ok, he's gone now."

She came out and headed back to the couch.

She went and stood with him while he grilled their kebabs.

"How were your meetings today?"

"Not bad actually. If all goes like I think it will, by this time a few weeks from now, Hart Industries will own 2 more electronics companies, plus a packaging plant".

"That's wonderful".

"How was your day at the paper?"

Jennifer thought back to that morning, when the newsroom was abuzz about her latest column as Miss X. She had written an article about ways to put the romance back in a relationship, such as role playing, sexy lingerie, and having sex in places other than the bedroom. Everyone at the office was talking about it and trying to figure out who Miss X was. She was suddenly grateful that she had only agreed to write 6 columns under that name.

"It was great. I got a lot accomplished".

He kissed her forehead.

"That's wonderful".

"So, I made us some reservations for next weekend".

"Oh?"

"Yes. I wanted to take you to my cabin, but the drive there and back is forever long. So, I rented us a cabin closer to here, and it's on a river, and the rental comes with a boat. So, we can take the boat out and spend the day on the water".

"That sounds great".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

They brought the kebabs inside, and set the table. Jonathan lit them some candles, while Jennifer poured them each a cocktail.

"Ok, two Jennifer specials, coming up".

"What's a Jennifer special?"

"2 ounces Campari, 2 ounces soda, and 1 ounce of sweet vermouth, over ice".

He took a sip and smiled.

"That's so amazing".

"Thank you".

"Ok, so these two kebabs are seasoned with Max's signature steak marinade- it's a combination of lime juice, Worcestershire sauce, and garlic. And these two are stuffed, with bleu cheese crumbles and diced tomatoes".

Jennifer took a bite and moaned.

"That's the best steak I've ever had".

"Yeah, his recipes are the real deal".

After they were finished eating, they did the dishes together, and then he took her hand.

"Ok, first stop on the Hart house tour, is the kitchen, which you've already seen. Down that hallway is Max's suite, and the other door leads to the laundry room and the garage."

He led her to the living room.

"This is the living room, and it connects to the dining room. It leads to the patio, and the backyard".

They walked to the front door.

"This door leads to a half-bath, and those steps will take you upstairs to a media room. Movie-theater chairs, a custom-made movie screen sized tv with a projector, and a private bar and bath".

"Impressive".

He led her down a different hallway.

"Ok, so this is my end of the house. I have a private office, and this is my master suite. Bedroom, bathroom, closets and secret entrance way".

"Why do you have a secret entrance way?"

"If someone were to break in the house, all I have to do is head to my closet, tap the secret panel, and it opens up into the office. So, then, I can open a window and escape if I want, and I have my computer in there so I can dial into my office database if necessary".

"I see. Do you really think the threat of that happening is that high?"

"It happened to a buddy of mine up in Sacramento. If he had one of these, he and his wife wouldn't have gone through the most horrible weekend of their lives".

"I see".

They walked back to his bedroom. He had a nice room, complete with a king-sized platform bed, and a drop-down large tv.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"Why don't we get more comfortable?"

"Yes, please".

She went and got her bag from the living room, and changed into a blue satin nightie with a matching robe.

Jonathan changed into some pajama pants, and then turned on some soft music.

They climbed into bed and got comfy. Jennifer leaned back against Jonathan, and he started rubbing her shoulders.

"Oh yeah….right there. That's the spot".

She leaned all the way forward, so she was laying on her stomach.

He moved up and straddled her hips, and then rubbed some massage oil on her skin and started to knead it in.

"You have the most magical hands".

"You have magical skin".

After her massage was over, they switched places, and she straddled his back and started massaging him.

"Oh yeah, baby….just like that".

"Your muscles are so tense".

"Comes with owning your own company".

She rubbed all his tense spots, and kneaded his muscles till he was practically comatose.

When his massage was finished, she leaned down and kissed his cheek several times and then climbed off of him.

They climbed under the covers, and she snuggled onto his chest and laced her fingers through his.

He reached up and turned out the light and just held her.

After a few minutes of silence, she leaned up and kissed him.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you".

"On the contrary. I would believe anything you told me".

"Well, I was just thinking that I can go to the office and have the shittiest day, with the most difficult meetings and mergers that all fall apart, and it's all on my shoulders because really and truly, I'm responsible for the livelihood of several hundred people, in addition to myself. Whatever happens during the course of the day is ultimately my responsibility. But when I'm lying here with you, none of that matters, and it all falls away and everything is perfect as long as you are here with me".

"How sweet".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"I feel the same way. It seems like everything falls into place when we are together".


	8. Chapter 8

***A month later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were still seeing each other in secret. They were well-practiced in having private, out of town dinners, sneaking to each other's houses, and meeting in secret locations. Their weekend at the lake had fallen through, so they rebooked it for the following month. They had spent practically every night at Jennifer's house, and only stayed at Jonathan's house when Max was gone.

Jonathan sent Jennifer flowers every week, and remembered her favorites so that their time together was special.

Jennifer's articles as Miss X had been so popular that her boss was constantly begging her to stay on as Miss x.

Jennifer was at the office, about to head home, when her boss pulled her into his office again.

"What can I do for you?"

"So, we tried a different journalist in the Miss X role, and her numbers are way down. She even got hate mail, Jennifer. You were getting about 100 letters a week telling us how wonderful the columns were. She's received one letter telling us that it's time we put her out to pasture and let nature take its course".

"Ouch".

"Would you please, for the good of the paper, consider doing another run-8 more weeks?"

She hesitated.

"I'll throw in a bonus-$3000, but you have to keep that confidential. And I'll let you work from home one day per week".

"You have a deal".

They shook on it and agreed that her first column would be in two weeks.

She went back to her desk, made a few notes about what she wanted the first column to be about, and then headed home.

She and Jonathan were supposed to separately go to a dinner party at Susan Kendall's that night, and she had no idea what she was going to wear.

***Jennifer's Apartment***

Jennifer got home and took a bubble bath. After she was dried off, she started picking out an outfit. The phone rang, so she grabbed it and took it in the closet with her.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous".

"Hi handsome. What are you doing?"

"Driving home. What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what I'm wearing to the dinner party tonight, and how I'm going to get through the evening without grabbing you and kissing you".

"Yeah, I'm wondering how I will avoid that too. I'm sure we'll be able to sneak off into the kitchen together or the bathroom or something".

"And what if we don't?"

"Then we'll meet up at your place afterwards."

"Ok darling, you get to pick. Am I going to wear purple tonight, or light blue?"

"I haven't seen you in light blue yet, so wear that".

"You got it".

She put him on speaker phone and got dressed while they chatted. She put on a pair of black pants, a black sleeveless top and a light blue asymmetrical cardigan with a wavy hem, and some black heels.

"I'm putting on the perfume that you love, Mr. Hart".

"I can't wait to smell it on you, Miss Edwards".

"Darling, how long are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Keep our relationship a secret".

"I don't know. I guess until it feels right to make it public".

"It's just, there's so many things I want to do with you here in town, and we can't unless we go public".

"I know, I feel the same. I promise you, when it's the right time for both of us, we will go public".

They chatted till she was ready to walk out the door.

"Ok, I'll see you at the party".

"Darling, when you turn into Susan's neighborhood, turn onto the street right before hers, and go all the way to the end. I'll be parked at the end of that street by the dead end. Park and then come get in my car for a few minutes and then we'll go to the party".

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone, and then headed out.

***Susan's Neighborhood***

Jennifer pulled down the street before Susan's, and headed for the dead end. Jonathan was waiting in his Bentley. She parked behind him and then got out and climbed in the backseat.

"Hi".

"Hi".

He leaned over and kissed her, as she rubbed her hand on his shoulder.

"I missed you today".

"Yeah, I missed you too".

"Good choice in the light blue".

"Thank you".

She started kissing his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Have a good day at work?"

"Not too bad. You?"

"Yeah, mine was pretty good. And seeing you tonight is the best part".

"Seeing you is always my favorite part of any day".

They spent a few more minutes kissing and then headed to the party, separately.

***Susan's House***

Jennifer pulled up and parked and headed for the door. She rang the doorbell and waited to be let in.

Susan answered a few seconds later.

"Hi, you look gorgeous, come on in".

"Thank you".

"Drinks are in the kitchen, help yourself. Dinner will be served shortly".

"Wonderful".

She went and made herself a wine spritzer, and then came and joined the party.

Jonathan was coming inside just as Jennifer came into the living room. They made eye contact, and then he headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

After dinner was over, they all headed to the living room for coffee.

Drew and James started talking politics. It didn't take long for Jennifer to get annoyed.

"I'm so sick of all these women-libbers. This country would be a great place if only men were in charge".

"Excuse me?!"

"Baby doll, it's the truth. Women simply don't know how to run anything. And when you let them make decisions they know nothing about, it all falls apart".

"So, here's a radical idea-educate the women making the decisions before they have to decide. Give them a chance to be informed, they might surprise you. And here's another one-don't call me baby doll".

"I doubt that. It's a scientific fact that women don't have the same decision-making skills that men do. It's just easier for men to make decisions, especially the big ones".

"Women should always be involved anytime decisions are being made, anywhere, no matter what. How would you like it if you woke up one day and the women in your life made every single decision for you, without so much as even asking you what you thought or how you felt about it?"

"We would be fighting from the get-go over that".

"Ok, so how do you think the women feel when you treat them the same way?"

"It doesn't matter how they feel. I'm the male, so I have dominance".

"What you have is your head up your ass! You should see to fixing that, as it cannot be comfortable, nor is it a good look".

Everyone was very entertained by Jennifer putting Drew in his place, especially Susan.

Susan stood up and started dinging her glass with her fork.

"Ok, that's the end of round 4. Who's ready for some dessert?"

"I apologize, Susan".

"No apologies necessary. I agree with everything you've said".

As they ate their dessert, Drew tried in vain to keep the debate going.

"Jonathan, let me ask you a hypothetical question. If you had an opening for a management position, are you more likely to hire a female or a male to fill that role?"

"Well, it would depend. I like to pick the person most qualified for the job, and I typically promote, versus hire".

"So, if you had to fill one right now, would you promote a man or a woman?"

"With the current roster of positions we have right now-I would promote a man".

Jennifer's eyes were blazing.

"Why not a female?"

"There's not a female in a position to promote".

"Let's say there was. Would you promote her?"

"In a physical plant, no. In an office position, yes".

"Are you seriously saying that women aren't capable of running a plant?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that with the plants I have right now, women aren't physically able to run the machines and lift the parts and I don't think we have a female on our staff that can drive a forklift. However, I do have an overwhelming number of women who work for my company in an office position, and if seniority weren't a factor, I would happily promote any of them".

"Again, what's wrong with training the women to drive the forklift, and work the machines? We can do anything men can do, but we are constantly oppressed, and constantly dismissed and it's not fair".

"You're right".

"Oh, woe is me, blah blah blah. Get off your high horse, Jennifer. Women just aren't as capable at everything like men are. And they certainly are not as intelligent".

"I'm very comfortable on a horse, thank you very much, and the higher the better, especially when I'm right. I'm right about this and I expect one day you'll find that out, probably when someone sues you for sexual discrimination!"

All the women joined in with Jennifer, and finally Drew and Jonathan headed to the patio to smoke a cigar.

"Jennifer, I apologize for my husband. He's hopelessly stuck in the dark ages."

"I apologize for getting all riled up, but social justice is important to me."

"Well, if he doesn't come in here and apologize, he'll be sleeping on the couch tonight".

She got up and headed to the patio.

Jennifer headed to the kitchen to make another drink. Jonathan came in a few minutes later.

"You were wonderful with him. You really held your ground".

"I'm sorry you got dragged into that".

"No apologies necessary. For the record, you can make any decision you want".

He kissed her forehead and then she headed to the living room again.

Susan came in from the patio.

"He's refusing to come back inside. I apologize on his behalf".

"Thank you. I apologize too".

"Don't mention it".

Everyone headed out, and as Jennifer walked to her car, she could hear Susan yelling at Drew.

She smiled at Jonathan as she got in the car and headed home.

***Jennifer's apartment***

Jennifer came inside and closed the door, and then immediately went and opened the patio doors so Jonathan would know she was home.

She changed into her pajamas and made some tea while she waited for him.

About 10 minutes later, Jonathan knocked on the door.

She went and let him in, and was glad to see he was in sweats.

"Hi".

"Hi".

He leaned down and gave her a long, slow kiss.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

They spent a few hours making love and then fell asleep all wrapped up together.

***A week later***

Jennifer was at the office, and almost done for the day, when the phone rang.

"Hello, Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi. You busy?"

"Not if it's you on the line".

"Great. Listen, I know we were supposed to have dinner tonight, but something's come up and I think we need to reschedule".

"What came up?"

"Well, this morning when I went back home, Max was busting my chops because I have hardly been home. So, I promised him I would be home tonight".

"Jonathan, if you want us to have dinner at your house, that's fine".

"No, I don't want that".

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"No, don't be silly".

"I'm not being silly. I'm being serious".

"So am I."

"Ok, well, have fun. If you want to come over later, that's fine, even if the patio doors aren't open. I'll be home all night".

"I promise, I'll make it up to you".

"It's ok".

"Thanks for understanding, baby".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn't understand it. As much as she didn't want to, she knew that deep down, she was going to have to have an uncomfortable conversation with Jonathan about their relationship.

***Later that night***

Jennifer had brought her work home, so she could get a head start on it. She spent all night working on her latest column. She had decided to write an in-depth feature on why being single in your 30's was better than being single in your 20's. It practically wrote itself, and when she was done, Jennifer thought it was one of her better articles.

Just before 10, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm going to sneak over in about 10 minutes. Unlock the gate".

"Are you sure you want to come over?"

"Yes, I'm sure".

"Ok, it will be unlocked. I'll put a key under the mat".

She hung up and went downstairs and unlocked it and then came back upstairs.

She changed into her pajamas and then went and climbed in bed.

***The next Morning***

Jennifer woke up when her alarm went off, and realized that Jonathan had never come by the night before.

She got up and made breakfast and then changed into some workout clothes. She decided to go for a run.

She put some earplugs in, and for 8 miles, she was alone with her thoughts.

She was almost back home when she saw him, cutting the grass.

She waved as she passed him and he watched as she disappeared behind her gate.

A few minutes later, he walked over and tried the gate. Surprisingly, it was open. He walked in and found her standing by the door.

"What took you so long?"

He came to her and kissed her.

"I'm sorry about last night, I thought he was going to bed, but he didn't. He stayed up to watch the late show".

"Darling, it's alright. But you're a grown man, why do you need his permission to leave your own house?"

"You're right, I don't. I just didn't want to have to answer all the questions again".

"Wouldn't it be easier to tell him about us? I mean, surely he's curious about me".

"Yes and no. It would help me avoid the questions, but he and I play poker with Drew and James and Bill and some other friends, and Max isn't known for his secret-keeping ability. I'm afraid he would out us to them, and then they would tell their wives".

He could tell she wasn't pleased.

He pulled her close to him.

"I promise, we will tell everyone sooner rather than later. But this is still so exciting".

"You're right, it is".

They shared a few sweet kisses, and then he looked at her.

"Dinner tonight?"

She nodded.

"I'll pick you up at 6 at the usual spot. Casual, I know just the place".

She kissed him again, and then headed inside to take a shower.

***Later That Afternoon***

Jennifer was ready precisely at 6. She and Jonathan had a routine of meeting for their dates in an office building parking lot, where nobody could see them. It was close to the highway, and hardly anyone saw them there.

She pulled up and found Jonathan waiting on her. She parked and got in his car, and then they headed up the coast.

"Hi".

"Hi beautiful".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Where are we headed?"

"To a fun little place called Desert Hills. There's a Mexican place we can go to, or a hibachi place, or a really good steakhouse, whatever you want".

"I just want to spend time with you".

She laced her fingers through his, and they headed up the coast.

They ended up picking a fondue place, and were able to get a table with ease.

It was one of the most romantic dinners they had ever shared, and they really enjoyed just being together. They were feeding each other bites of their entrees, and sharing some wine.

After he had paid the bill, they headed back to the car and began to drive home.

"Darling, you have planned and paid for almost all of our dates lately. The next two are on me".

"It's a deal".

He kissed the back of her hand.

They drove a long a little ways, and were about 10 minutes from home when the car phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. H. It's me, Max. There's a problem at the house. The ac is on the fritz again, and the house is hotter than hell".

"Damn. What does the thermostat say, Max?"

"95".

"Ok, shut off the unit, and I'll call an AC man in the morning".

"No need. I already called one. He will be here after lunch tomorrow".

"Wonderful. I guess I'll get a hotel".

"I'm headed to an overnight poker game. I'll be home by lunch tomorrow".

"Sounds good, Max".

Jonathan hung up.

"Well, the ac is out at my house. Max said it's 95 degrees inside. He's headed to a poker game".

"Want to stay at my apartment with me?"

"I'd love it".

He kissed the back of her hand again, and they drove to his house first.

They went inside and he quickly packed a bag and made sure the ac was off.

They headed to her apartment and went inside. They both changed into their pajamas, and got comfy.

She handed him the remote as the climbed into bed, and snuggled up to him.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, honey".

"You're welcome".

She kissed him a few times and then settled on his shoulder.

"Darling, what's your least-busiest day of the week?"

"Wednesday, this week".

"Wonderful. What do you say to a day-date? Casual, I'll make all the plans, just you and me having fun".

"I say yes".

He kissed her a few times, and just held her.

After the news was over, he reached up and turned out the light.

"Are you ready to go to sleep yet?"

"I could. I could also make mad, passionate love to you for several hours".

"Now that sounds like an activity I could get behind".

She giggled and kissed him.

"Oh yeah? Me too".


	9. Chapter 9

***Wednesday***

Jennifer had taken the afternoon off in preparation for her day-date with Jonathan. As far as her boss was concerned, Jennifer had a doctor's appointment that afternoon.

Jennifer had told Jonathan to meet her at the secret location at 12:30, so she made sure to be there before he was.

As soon as he arrived, he hopped in her car and they headed out.

They chatted as they drove along, and he kept trying to get her to give him hints about where they were going.

"Now darling, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

"I guess not".

She thought he was so cute trying to figure it out.

As soon as he realized they were headed to an afternoon baseball game, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

They walked in, and got their concessions, and then headed to their seats. He usually sat in a box, or behind home plate, but she had gotten them tickets a little farther up so they would have more privacy.

They found their seats way high up and sat down.

"This is so nice and cozy".

"I've never been up this high before".

"It's nice and quiet up here. Just you and me".

"So, it is".

Jennifer put her feet up on the chair in front of her, and leaned against his shoulder.

Jonathan began to dress his hot dog.

"Are you a mustard and ketchup girl?"

"Yes, and relish, tomatoes too. Sometimes chili and cheese, sometimes just cheese. I have to really be in the mood for a hot dog".

"I can tell".

"What about you-what toppings do you like?"

"Ketchup, mustard, and relish, and the dog has to be charred to perfection".

He fed her a bite.

"That's pretty good".

"Best ballpark snack ever".

"Oh, that's easy. Soft pretzel and a rainbow sno-cone".

"Peanuts, darling. Peanuts are the best ballpark snack".

"I like those too. But in the heat of summer, when it's sweltering and there's no breeze, you can't beat a rainbow sno-cone".

After she finished her pretzel and he finished his hot dog, they curled up and watched the game for a bit. Jonathan caught her a homerun ball in the 5th inning, which tied the game.

"You know something? Day dates with you are kind of fun".

"You know something? Day dates with you are fun too".

He leaned over and kissed her a few times. They were staring into each other's eyes and sharing some light kisses when the security guard came up to their section.

"Hey you two, this is a family-friendly place. No hanky-panky".

Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"We'll keep that in mind, thank you".

He left them alone after a minute or two.

"It's going to be hard to go to work tomorrow after such a fun afternoon today".

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

"We should play hooky once a week, darling".

"I'm good with that".

"I get one day a week off, so what do you say to a 4-day work week?"

"I would love it. But Fridays are usually busy at the office, so it would have to be in the middle of the week".

"What a shame".

"How did you get one day a week off?"

"I negotiated".

She scratched his chest some and kissed him a few times.

"We better knock it off before the morality police come back".

"I can't wait to get you alone where we can be as immoral as we want".

"Jonathan Hart, I'm still a good girl deep down".

"I know. It's one of the many qualities about you that's my absolute favorite".

"All your qualities are my favorite".

They shared an innocent kiss and then decided to head down to the lower level.

The Dodgers won the game, so Jennifer and Jonathan headed out as soon as it was over.

"Want to drive us home? I trust you with my car, darling".

"Sure".

He drove them back to her apartment and they went inside.

"Want to take a nap, honey?"

"Yes, I do".

In no time, they were both undressed and in bed, with their arms wrapped around each other.

Jennifer had made the room really dark, and turned on the fan.

They fell asleep pretty easily, and slept for about 2 hours.

She woke up to him kissing her neck and running his hands up and down her side.

"What a wonderful way to wake up".

"Yeah, it's my favorite way to wake up too".

They spent a few hours making love and enjoying the intimacy before they got up.

"How about a pizza, in bed?"

She nodded.

"I love nights like this with you".

"Yeah, I love nights like this with you too".

***A Week Later***

Jennifer was at home, working on her latest column. This week's topic was how to hook the man of your dreams, and how to tell what his intentions were. Jennifer was almost finished typing it when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Susan. I was calling to invite you to a dinner party at my house, and before you say no, my husband promises he will be on his best behavior, or he'll skip it all together".

Jennifer chuckled.

"I promise to behave too. Yes, I'll be there".

"Wonderful, it's tomorrow night, at 7. Dressy".

"Got it. See you then".

She hung up and got back to work, smiling about being able to see Jonathan for longer than a couple of hours the next night.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was headed back to his office. He had just finished the longest meeting he'd ever had. The only reason it had gone so long was the person he was meeting with had refused to meet him in the middle and agree to the deal Jonathan was proposing.

He approached his office as he made his way down the hall.

"Deanne, I think I'm going to head out for the rest of the afternoon. I'm beat".

"I understand, sir. And here are your messages".

"Thank you."

He took the messages into his office and sat at his desk. He leafed through them and found one on the bottom from Susan.

He picked up the phone and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jonathan".

"Hi. Thanks for calling back. Are you free for a dinner party tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I am".

"Great. It's at 7, at my house, and wear a suit. See you then".

"Sounds good. See you then".

He hung up and then gathered his things and headed home.

***Later that Night***

Jennifer was in her apartment, doing the dishes when there was a knock at the door.

She turned the water off and went and opened the door.

"Hi".

"Hi gorgeous".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Did Susan call you?"

"Yes, she did".

"Good, she called me too. Now, tomorrow night, you and I get to spend the night at the Four Seasons downtown, so pack a bag. We can ride to the party together and then after the party is over, we can head to the hotel."

"Darling, what if someone sees us?"

"They won't, I promise".

"How long can you stay?"

"Till the morning".

"Wonderful".

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him again.

"Did you eat yet?"

"Yes, I did".

"Me too".

She walked around turning out the lights and then they headed to bed.

They both got more comfortable and climbed into bed. Jennifer slipped on a nightgown Jonathan hadn't seen before, just before she scooted over close to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"I missed you today".

"I missed you too".

"How did your meetings go today?"

"Horribly long, but I held my ground".

"Held your ground on what?"

"It's a long story. But basically, there's a company that I own. Another businessman wants me to basically trade him that company for his, but I know as soon as my company becomes his, he's going to shut it down without any notice. I don't think that's fair. I'm willing to purchase his company, but not at the expense of my employees".

"Good for you. Everyone should just listen to you anyways".

She ran her hand across his chest.

"How was your day?"

"Crazy. My boss called an unexpected meeting this afternoon, and switched some roles around. Funny thing is, he didn't give us any reason for it".

"Well, speaking as a boss, sometimes it's necessary to make changes and sometimes it's necessary to keep the reason for the change to yourself".

"I love it when you speak like a boss".

She kissed his neck a few times.

"You would have loved being around me today, if that's the case. I had to get on my employees for not working."

She leaned up and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a column in the paper, Miss X or something. And they were all sitting around reading it and talking about it, and the phones were ringing off the hook, and nothing was getting done. So, I had to tell them to get back to work, and to discuss the pitfalls of dating in your 30's later".

"Were they saying that they liked it, or they hated it?"

"Oh, they loved it. They kept saying how it was so true and could apply to any of them".

"Darling…there's an event I want us to go to together. It's next Tuesday."

"What is it?"

"It's the Los Angeles Progressive Restaurant tour".

"What in the world is that?"

"Well, you purchase tickets, and then you start at one restaurant for drinks and appetizers, and another for entrees and salads, and then another one for dessert and after-dinner drinks".

"Sounds lovely. But I'm not ready for us to go public yet, and someone might see us".

"Jonathan, we have to go public at some point".

"I know that, and we will, when the time is right".

"The time isn't wrong, Jonathan".

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of being hidden. And I'm starting to seriously think that you are ashamed of being seen with me in public or something".

"That's not true, Jennifer. I am not ashamed at all. I just don't want to deal with the press".

"Jonathan, I work in the press".

"I understand that."

"I don't think you understand anything. I think you are seriously embarrassed to be seen with me in public".

"I've taken you in public, many times, Jennifer. If I was embarrassed, that wouldn't have happened".

"You took me in public where nobody we know would see us. That doesn't count".

"Jennifer-"

"Look at the facts. You sneak over here, you hid me in a room at your house when Max came home unexpectedly, you won't take me out to dinner here in the city where we live, you only want to be seen in public with me an hour away where we know nobody. Admit it, I embarrass you".

"You don't embarrass me. I told you, the press is always on me, about who I'm dating and my private life. And I just wanted to keep our relationship secret for a little while before they caught wind of it, that's all".

"Have you ever kept a relationship secret from them before?"

"No".

She rolled off him and got up and put her robe on.

"Jonathan, I'm not the kind of person who likes to make demands. But I will fight for what is important to me. Either we go public, or we're done. I can't do this anymore".

"Jennifer-"

"No Jonathan, I'm serious. What's it going to be?"

"It's not the right time for us to go public".

"Well, then it sounds to me like you made your decision. So, now I'm making mine. We're done".

She got up and headed to the kitchen, while he got up and put his clothes back on.

He came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Baby, don't do this. Let's work this out".

"Goodnight, Jonathan".

He kissed her forehead.

"When you're ready to talk about this, call me".

She unlocked the door for him and he left.

She locked the door behind him and leaned against it and cried.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was at the office, trying everything she could to keep from thinking about Jonathan.

"Edwards, can I see you for a moment?"

"Sure".

She got up and headed to her boss' office.

"So, you being Miss X is still a secret. But the paper got a phone call this morning…Miss X has been offered an incredible opportunity. I cannot force you to do it, but I wanted to at least offer it to you. A publishing company, Orion Publishers, they want Miss X to write a book about dating in your 30's, and they want you to go on tour to promote it".

"I can't do that, everyone will know it was me".

"I think it's a great idea. Just think about it. We have two weeks to tell them yes or no".

"If I say yes, would I still work here?"

"Yes, you would write the book here in the office, according to their deadlines. And the tour would be mostly on the weekends".

"I see. I'll let you know".

She returned back to her desk, to find that she had gotten some deliveries, most notably a large crystal vase filled with fresh pink roses and purple lilacs. She dug for the card and opened it.

_I'm sorry we fought and I hate that you broke up with me, because of me. Please give us another chance. Jonathan_

The other delivery was from her father. He always sent her flowers the week her mother died.

This vase was white, with just a hint of shimmer, and was filled with pink gladiolus, her mom's favorite, along with Bells of Ireland, white Gerber daisies, and yellow tulips.

_Your mother would be so proud of you, as am I. Love, Pa. _

She teared up at his thoughtfulness, and then got back to work.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan headed to the breakroom to get a drink, and once again he found his employees discussing Miss X's column.

"It doesn't make any sense. Her column the last 8 weeks was about dating in your 30's. Now it's about business and stuff like that. I miss the dating column".

"Yeah, me too. I tried to read it this morning, but it was so boring".

They got up and headed back to work. Jonathan noticed they left the paper behind, so he picked it up and took it back to his office.

He quickly skimmed the first half of the column, finding nothing too terribly interesting about it. It was only when he got to the second half that he began to get interested.

"_A certain Los Angeles businessman who is just as well-known for his personal life as he is his business pursuits is rumored to be selling his company, just to buy another one. Apparently, the plan is that he's going to do an even trade, even though the recipient of his company has no plans to keep it open. The employees will literally go home for the day, not knowing that it's their last day to be employed. There will be no severance, no extension of benefits, nothing. Even the stock certificates they have will be worthless. Perhaps the way to circumvent this is for the employees to remind their boss that they work there. Give the boss a big HI whenever they see him. Remind him that he might be the one making this decision, but it's the employees who will hurt from it the most". _

Jonathan put the paper to the side, and began to prepare for his next meeting.

Deanne buzzed him a few minutes later.

"Mr. Hart, you have a phone call on line 1. A Miss Jennifer Edwards".

"Thank you".

He reached over and picked it up.

"Hey".

"Hi. I don't have long to talk, I just wanted to say thank you for the flowers".

"You're welcome. I meant what I said on the card, I'm sorry we fought."

"I'm sorry too, but I haven't changed my mind".

"Can we talk tonight after the party at Susan's?"

"I'll think about it. No promises".

"I promise you, if we can just talk things out…"

"I have to go Jonathan. I'm at work, and I don't want to get upset".

"I'll see you tonight. I'm so glad you called".

"Bye Jonathan".

"Bye Jennifer".


	10. Chapter 10

***Susan's***

Jennifer arrived at Susan's house, right on time for the dinner party. It was going to be hard to see Jonathan there, but she was determined to just get through it.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hi, thanks for having me".

She saw Mandy across the room and immediately went to speak to her.

"Hey, we need to chat when you get a second".

Mandy nodded.

Jennifer headed to get a drink and then came back to the living room.

Mandy came over to her.

"Let's go on the patio".

"Fine".

They stepped out on the patio, and Jennifer began to tell her what was going on.

"So, the date I had, we've been secretly seeing each other ever since. This person doesn't want to be in the press, so all of our dates have been out of town. This person hasn't even introduced me to their family. And last night, we broke up".

"I'm sorry, sweetie. What caused the breakup?"

"I did it. I'm so tired of hiding this relationship and hiding how I feel about this person. I mean, I haven't introduced this person to my dad, but my dad lives in London. Not exactly a hop, skip and a jump from here. This person's family lives in town and they won't introduce me. So, I asked them a few weeks ago if they were ashamed of me and they said no, but nothing's changed. So, I suggested that next week, this person and I attend an event downtown, at a restaurant, and they balked, and I pushed the issue and then I had to give them an ultimatum, and I said either we go public or we're done, and they hesitated, so I said we're done. And now I'm just miserable."

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"We spoke today, but it didn't go like I wanted it to".

"Just give it time. I bet you anything they are feeling as horrible about everything as you are. Maybe in a few days when both of you are calmer, you two can talk it out".

"Am I wrong to want the secrecy to end?"

"Not at all".

"Thank you".

They headed back inside.

"Ok everyone, let's eat".

Jennifer purposely sat as far from Jonathan as she could, so she wouldn't be forced to stare at him all night long.

After dinner was over, they all moved to the living room to have an after-dinner drink and dessert.

The conversation turned to the Miss X column.

"I loved the dating series that she did. She had such good advice, like "Show a girl you don't care and she will chase you; show a woman you don't care and she will replace you".

"Oh yeah, I loved that one too. My favorite was 'flowers mean call me, candy means can we date, jewelry means I love you".

Jennifer stayed quiet and didn't let on that she knew more about Miss X than the others.

"Jennifer, what story are you working on now?"

"I'm not sure. I was given an opportunity to travel, but I'm not sure I want to take it. There are some things I need to figure out. If I take it, I'll be consumed with that and I won't be writing anything. If I don't, then I'll probably do a story on something I've been thinking about for a while-something along the lines of domestic violence".

"That sounds interesting".

Laura and James offered to host the next dinner party, and then everyone started leaving.

Jennifer and Mandy walked out together.

"Hey, you love to travel. I know you. You would never turn down that assignment".

"It's complicated".

"What is it? Come on, you can tell me".

"It's just….pinky swear".

They pinky swore that it would stay between them.

"I'm Miss X".

"What?!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! It's a rotating column, and I have done the rotation as Miss X twice now. If I went on the assignment, it would be a tour as Miss X, I would be exposed, and I'm not ready for that".

"Yeah, that's tough. Well, I hope you can figure it out. I think you would be great at it".

"Thank you".

"I'll call you tomorrow".

Mandy turned and headed to her car.

Jennifer saw Jonathan's car parked behind hers, and remembered that they were supposed to spend the night together.

She wiped the tears away as she drove off. She never saw Jonathan standing in the darkness waiting to speak to her.

***Jennifer's apartment***

Jennifer had just changed into some pajamas when she heard a knock at the door.

She went and answered it and found Jonathan on the other side.

"Hi, may I come in?"

She nodded and stepped back.

She locked the door behind him and sat on the couch.

"I just wanted to tell you-if you are considering not taking the travel assignment because of me, don't. I don't want you to turn down something you'll regret just because we broke up".

"That's not it".

"Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose".

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you write about me in the paper today? And before you deny it, I know you are Miss X, Jennifer".

"Wait a minute. How do you know that?"

"I heard you talking to Mandy".

"I see".

"So, why did you do it?"

"Jonathan, I didn't write about you. I mean, I admit that I had you and I in mind when I wrote most of my Miss X columns, but I didn't write the one about you today".

"Jennifer, you are the only one who could have".

"Except I didn't."

"I better go".

"Wait, what about us?"

"What about us?"

"Well isn't that why you came over?"

"Jennifer, in order to get the benefits, you have to be a friend first. And friends don't betray other friends' confidence and publish it in the paper for all to see".

"Jonathan, I DID NOT write that column! If you would just let me explain-"

"Fine. You have 5 minutes".

"Miss X is a rotating column. I did the dating ones, not the business ones".

"Who is doing the business ones?"

"I have no idea, my boss doesn't tell us who is assigned to Miss X each week".

"So, you expect me to believe that I came here last night and told you all about my business predicament and then we had a fight and you broke up with me, and then my business predicament ended up in the paper today and you aren't the one to blame?1? I'm supposed to believe that".

"You're supposed to believe the truth, and the truth is I didn't write that column! My last day as Miss X was yesterday".

"I'm sorry, I just don't believe you. It's too much of a coincidence for you to not be responsible."

"I've never lied to you before, Jonathan".

"Jennifer, like I said. It's just too coincidental".

"Let me ask you something. Did you only come over here to yell at me?"

"Did you only write that story to hurt me?"

"For the last time, I DID NOT write that story!"

"And for the last time, you are the only one who knew about that deal besides me. And today, it was printed in your paper, under a surname that I just not more than an hour ago heard you admit to using. I'm not a journalist, Jennifer. You are".

"I don't appreciate being called a liar".

"And I don't appreciate finding out I can't trust someone I'm in a relationship with".

"Fine. Then it's official. You and I have no relationship whatsoever".

"I don't think we have to go that far".

"Oh, I do. I refuse to be anything with someone who refuses to be seen with me in public and who refuses to trust me even though I've given them no reason not to".

She got up and walked past him and opened the door as the tears began to fall.

He hated to see her cry.

He got up and walked over to her.

"I never meant to make you cry. I hate to leave you like this".

"Goodbye Jonathan".

He left without another word.

***Three Months later***

Jennifer had basically made a complete and total turn around after she and Jonathan broke up. She accepted the travel assignment, and then the deal fell through, so she decided to quit the paper and write freelance so that she could travel whenever she wanted to. She was living her best life, dating a little bit of everyone. She was in the papers more than Jonathan ever had been. It killed him to see her out with other people, but he had let her go, and he told himself he only had himself to blame for that. She was cordial to him at mutual get togethers, but they hadn't had any time to talk together at all.

He was sitting at his breakfast table, looking at the paper. Max noticed that his mood shifted when he saw her in the paper.

"Pretty lady".

"Yeah, she is".

"Do you know her?"

"I did. We were together a short while, it didn't work out".

"Call her. It's obvious that she means a lot to you".

"How can you tell that?"

"I know you, Mr. H. I can tell. Call the lady. Be heartfelt, be honest, and tell her the truth".

"And what if she won't listen to me?"

"If you're honest and heartfelt, she will It's like this, Mr. H. Men know things, women feel them. if you are being honest and heartfelt and really mean what you say, she will feel that it's real and she will listen to you. And if she doesn't, at least you can say that you tried and you won't have any regrets".

"You're right Max".

He picked up his plate and took it to the sink, and then headed to his bedroom.

He came back a few minutes later with a suitcase in his hand.

"Ok Max, I'm off to my business meeting in Chicago. I'll see you in a few days".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was headed to the airport, and running late. She had decided to take a solo vacation, to a spa in Chicago. Peace and quiet, massages, shopping and relaxation were all she had in mind for the next 5 days.

She had just turned on the highway when someone hit her from behind and took off. Her car started sputtering, slowed down, and smoke began to pour out from under the hood as the airbags popped out all around. The inside of her car was a mess, too. Her purse had spilled everywhere, and so had her coffee. Her phone had flown into the dashboard and the screen was all smashed.

"Damn! Damn, damn, damn".

She managed to get it pulled over to the far-right lane, but it wouldn't go any farther.

She got out and popped the hood, and stood there, with disgust on her face.

People were honking at her and giving her the finger, which made her feel worse.

Finally, a man pulled over and tried to help her.

"Thank you".

He tried to push it but couldn't. He turned the engine off and told her she would need a tow-truck.

"Do you have a phone I can borrow?"

"No, I'm sorry".

"Ok, well thanks, anyways".

"You can use mine".

She turned and saw Jonathan standing there.

"Thank you".

He took her hand and led her back to his car and called her a tow-truck.

They leaned against his hood.

"Tell me what happened".

"I was driving to the airport and a black truck slammed into the back of me. My airbags started popping out, and it started sputtering, and wouldn't go, and then smoke started coming out".

"Are you ok?"

"I think so. It all happened so fast".

He picked up the phone and called Max.

"Hey, can you come to the PCH and 15th street? A friend of mine was in an accident and is stranded. Can you come sit with the car till the tow-truck comes?"

"Sure, I'm on my way".

He hung up.

"Damn. I just missed my flight".

"Where were you headed?"

"Chicago".

She sat down on the curb.

He went and sat next to her.

"What if I told you I could still get you to Chicago?"

"Jonathan, I can't accept that."

"Jennifer, you don't know what I'm offering yet".

"Let me guess, you're offering to buy me another plane ticket".

He made a buzzer sound.

"Wrong, try again".

She smirked at him.

"Ok, I give up. Tell me what you are offering".

"I own my own plane, remember? And it just so happens that I was heading to the airport to fly to Chicago myself".

"I see".

"You are more than welcome to tag along if you'd like".

"Won't that be a little awkward?"

"I'm willing to bury the hatchet if you are".

She thought about it and nodded.

"I'd like that, thank you".

"You're welcome".

Max arrived, so Jonathan helped Jennifer up and she started getting everything out of her car.

Jonathan put her bags in the backseat of his car, while Jennifer gave Max instructions.

"I was driving and some man in a black truck slammed into the back of me. The airbags popped out, then the car started sputtering, and then smoke was all over. I managed to get it over to the right, but it won't go any farther. Here is my phone number, the mechanic can call and leave a message about whatever they find on my answering machine. I'll be back in town in 5 days, and I'll deal with it then".

"Got it".

"Max, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Max Brennan".

"Nice to meet you. Thank you so much for your help".

"Nice to meet you too. I got this, Mr. H., if you want to head out".

"Thanks Max".

He went and opened the door for Jennifer, and then walked around to the drivers' side of the car, where Max was standing.

"Heartfelt, Mr. H. None of that macho stuff".

"Got it. I'll be in touch, Max".

He slid into the drivers' seat, and drove them to the airport.

As soon as they pulled up and parked, they gave their bags to the baggage crew and boarded the plane.

He gave her a short tour of the plane, and then they made themselves comfortable.

Just after they took off, he grabbed a remote and hit some buttons. A tv screen appeared, and in just a few seconds, they were watching the news.

"_Good Morning America_ ok with you?

"Anything's fine".

She lightly smiled at him.

She dug a book out of her tote bag, and started to read.

'_In today's headlines, the cold-war is heating up. We will have an official statement from the president in a few short minutes. Also, is the future of the NFL in jeopardy? We talk to an insider about what's really going on with contract negotiations. And Miss X revealed! The column in the Los Angeles Times that has taken everyone by storm, and has taken on topics ranging from dating to business to housekeeping tips, has become a national sensation. Angela D'Amico has come forward to reveal that she is in fact, Miss X. We will talk to her live in just a few minutes'. _

Jonathan instantly realized where he knew Angela from. She was the wife of one of his executives. He also realized that there were 4 or 5 other people at the office who were present for that meeting, who could have told the columnist the information.

Before he could say anything, the phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah, she's right here. Hang on".

He moved the phone to his chest and looked at Jennifer.

"Max wants to know if you have a preferred mechanic".

"I don't have a mechanic at all. I have no idea who to use".

He spoke into the phone again.

"Tell him to take the car to LA Motors, on Wilshire. Ask for Danny".

He hung up the phone.

"I've used them several times. They are really good".

"Thank you".

She got up and headed to the bathroom.

When the show started again, he turned up the volume.

In her interview, Angela D'Amico revealed that she was the Miss X behind the housekeeping columns, and the business columns, but not the dating ones.

The anchor held up a copy of one of the columns.

"Yes, that was the first one I wrote. The previous columnist wrote about dating and romance. When I took it over, I decided to write about the business world and working mothers and housekeeping. This article was about Hightown, Incorporated, a little architecture firm near Napa Valley. My sister worked for them, and the way they treated her was just plain awful".

He turned the tv off.

Jennifer came and sat back down again, and picked up her book.

"Jennifer, I owe you an apology".

"Ok".

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you that you didn't write the column about me, and I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I also sincerely apologize for calling you a liar. You have no reason to believe that I'm really sorry, but I really am truly sorry for not believing you".

"I believe you. And I appreciate your apology".

He turned back to the tv, and she turned back to her book. They were quiet the rest of the way to Chicago.


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer and Jonathan landed in Chicago.

Before they exited the plane, he turned to her.

"Where are you staying?"

"The Peninsula".

"What a coincidence. I'm right next door at the Ritz".

"How nice".

"I signed up for a shuttle, you're more than welcome to join me".

"Thanks, that'd be great".

They had about a 35-minute ride to the hotel, and they both got out at Jonathan's hotel.

"Thanks for the plane ride, I appreciate it. And thanks for helping me with my car".

"You're welcome. I meant to ask you-how long are you here? I'm here till Sunday afternoon".

"My flight home is scheduled for Sunday Morning".

"Well, if you need anything, I'm right next door, here at the Ritz. It was wonderful to see you".

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek and then turned towards the hotel.

"Jonathan?"

He turned back towards her.

"It was wonderful to see you too".

***Two days later***

Jennifer was in her hotel room, trying to fix her face. She had gotten a facial the day before and the procedure left her face a lot redder than she had ever experienced. She had tried creams, lotions, anything she could think of, and nothing had worked. She was trying a mud mask, as a last resort.

She was just about to put it on when there was a knock at her door. She grabbed the room service menu and held it in front of her face, so that only her eyes showed.

She cautiously went to answer it and found Jonathan on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

"I guess".

She locked the door behind him, and then went and sat on the bed.

"Jennifer, why are you holding the menu in front of you like that?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise".

"I had a rejuvenation facial yesterday, and it's made my face really red."

"Let me see. I'm sure it's not that bad".

She hesitated and then slowly pulled the menu down.

"You're right. That's red."

"What does it really look like?"

"Like you have a really bad sunburn".

"Sunburn…that's it!"

She got up and started digging stuff out of her cosmetic bag. She finally found some after-sun lotion and put that on.

"Ahh….finally, the burn is going away".

She turned to him as she applied another layer of the lotion.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was supposed to have a business dinner, but it got canceled. So, I was going to see if you wanted to go to dinner".

"That's sweet. But I am not going out in public like this".

"I understand. What if we order in?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"How about pizza? I mean, we can't come to Chicago and not have authentic Chicago pizza at least once".

"You're on".

He called and placed their order and then hung up.

Jennifer broke into the mini-bar and got two drinks out.

"Can you open this?"

"Certainly".

He opened the bottles for her, and they both sat down on the bed.

"How about a movie?"

He nodded.

She picked up the remote and found them a movie on tv, and then leaned back against the pillows and stretched out.

They watched the movie in silence for a little bit, and then Jonathan leaned over and kissed her temple.

"I miss you".

"I miss you too".

"You've been busy".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I see you every morning in the paper. You've been out on the town going to every event in Los Angeles it seems like".

"No point in sitting at home alone".

"That's true".

"Where did you meet those guys?"

"What difference does that make?"

"It's just, we were so close, and then we weren't…"

"Do you really want to go over why that is?"

"No, I don't".

"You know, I live in the same place. I run on the same trails. I still have the same phone number. Anytime you wanted to talk to me, you could have. And not once, for 4 months, did you knock on my door or call me on the phone or anything".

"You're right. Forget I said anything".

They finished the movie in silence and then started another one, just when their dinner arrived.

Jennifer called the front desk and ordered a beverage tray with extra napkins and silverware.

"This smells amazing".

"Yeah, this place is always good."

She took a bite of the veggie, and he took a bite of the meat lovers.

"This is the best pizza I've ever had".

"Yeah, it's pretty good".

"So, what kind of treatments are you getting here at the spa?"

"Well, yesterday was the facial. And today I had a massage and a revitalizing scalp treatment. And tomorrow I have a seaweed body wrap and a pedicure and then Saturday, I have a final massage and a steam bath".

"That sounds lovely. What made you pick a spa in Chicago?"

"My mom passed away exactly 15 years ago this year. Spa weekends were one of her favorite things, and something we always said we would do together".

"That's sweet".

After they were finished eating, she put on another layer of after-sun lotion, and then put on her pajamas.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have a board of directors meeting, and then I'm meeting with several investors back to back".

"That sounds interesting".

"I wish it was going to be".

Jennifer sat Indian style and leaned forward to stretch her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Stretching my back."

He leaned over and started rubbing her back for her.

"Oh yeah, that feels great".

After he got her all loosened up, he wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you say, day after tomorrow, I take you out for a real dinner, just you and me?"

"I say no thank you, because I have tickets to the opera while I'm here in town. But I appreciate it".

"Ok".

They watched tv for a few minutes and then he got up to go.

"Well, I better go".

She walked him to the door and hugged him.

"Thank you for dinner".

"Thanks for having dinner with me. I'll be in touch".

He broke the hug and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Even with a sunburn, you're still the most beautiful woman in town".

"I think you have tunnel vision, but thank you".

"Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

She closed the door and locked it behind him, and headed to bed.

As soon as she fell asleep, she dreamed of Jonathan the whole night.

***Sunday***

Jennifer was in her room, packing her suitcase when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. If you want to ride back on my plane, we have a tentative take off time of noon".

"I would love that, thank you".

"I'll meet you in the lobby of your hotel at 10:30".

"Sounds good".

She hung up and finished packing.

She stepped off the elevator in the lobby at precisely 10:30. Jonathan was already waiting for her.

"Hi".

"Morning. Can you stand here with my bags while I check out?"

"No need. I checked you out already. You just have to give them your keys".

"You didn't have to do that. But thank you".

"You're welcome".

She took her keys to the clerk, and then they headed to the shuttle.

In less than an hour, they were on board his plane, and ready for takeoff.

Jennifer immediately reclined her seat and got comfortable.

Jonathan found them a movie on tv to watch, and pretty soon, Jennifer had fallen asleep.

He got up and got her a blanket, and covered her up.

She slept till just before they landed. When she woke up and realized she was leaning on him.

"Hi, have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I did".

"We are probably going to land here in about an hour or so".

"Great".

She got her things together and sat up some, and tried to wake up a bit more.

After they landed, he gave her a ride home and helped her carry in her bags.

She hit the button on her answering machine and listened to the messages.

_Hi, this is Danny at LA Motors. I'm calling for a Jennifer Edwards. I looked over your car and you have a busted radiator, a worn-out transmission, and you need a few new hoses. Parts and labor, you are looking at $2400 and some change, if the insurance company doesn't total your car due to the airbags. We don't do airbags here, so you will have to have the car towed somewhere that does. Call me, thanks. _

Beep.

_Hi, Jennifer, this is Miles. Just calling to see if you want to have dinner sometime soon. Call me_.

Beep.

_Hi Jennifer, Bart here. Dinner this week? Maybe spend the night at my place? Call me_.

Beep.

_End of messages_.

Jonathan noticed that she only wrote down the number for LA Motors.

"Well, thanks for the plane ride there and home and for helping me with my bags, I really appreciate it. Let me pay you for my hotel".

"No, it's my treat. Happy to help out".

He stepped forward and took her hands in his.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"I meant what I said last week about burying the hatchet. I miss you, I can't tell you how much I miss you. Would you be willing to have dinner with me one night this week?"

"Yes, I'd like that".

"What night works for you?"

"Any night this week works for me".

"Great. How about tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds good".

He leaned forward and gently kissed her before heading out.

She closed the door behind him and smiled.

***Monday***

Jennifer was ready for her date with Jonathan by 5:45. She poured herself a glass of wine, and waited on the couch.

At exactly five til, he knocked on the door.

She got up and let him in.

"Hi".

"Hi. You look so pretty".

"Thank you".

Jennifer had put on an emerald green cocktail dress, with black stockings and black heels.

"Are you ready to go? If not, it's ok".

"Yes, I am".

She took her wine glass to the sink, and then grabbed her purse and keys and locked up.

He opened the door for her and helped her into the car, before sliding into the driver's seat beside her.

"So, I made us reservations, but I can change them. What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything is fine with me".

"Ok, so you get to pick. French, or Italian".

"French".

"You got it".

They headed to L'Orangerie, and got seated almost immediately.

She impressed him by ordering in French.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I speak 5 languages besides English fluently. French is one I first learned as a child from my mother".

"What other languages can you speak?"

"Italian, Spanish, Russian, and Japanese".

"I should hire you to work for me".

"Make me an offer, Mr. Hart".

"Name your price, Miss Edwards".

"I'll get back to you".

Their orders came, and they started to eat.

Jennifer looked over at Jonathan.

"How were your meetings today?"

He was touched that she remembered.

"They went well, actually".

"That's great".

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, actually. Creatively, it was one of my best. Business wise, it wasn't my greatest, but it all evens out, I suppose".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just I missed my flight last week because of my car, and I called to tell them that when I was checked into my hotel. And they said they would refund it, so I assumed they would refund the whole ticket, but they didn't. They only refunded the departure ticket, not the return. I argued everything I could think of, but I lost".

"Well, that's unfortunate. What airline were you flying?"

"Delta".

"That's not like them to be so stingy".

"Well, it's water under the bridge".

"So, you mentioned that it was a good day, creatively. What did you mean by that?"

"Well, I was going to write an article highlighting what is wrong with a system in society, and then I thought, I always do that. I want to do something different. So, I'm toying with the idea of writing a fiction novel where the main character would fall victim to the system, and maybe it would start the conversation that we all need to have".

"That sounds…interesting".

"Yeah, nothing's official yet. But as soon as I thought of that idea, it's like the juices started flowing again".

Jennifer didn't want dessert, so Jonathan paid the check and they headed out.

"How about we go to my house for an after-dinner drink?"

"Sure".

He drove them to his house and pulled them up into the garage. He came around and opened the door for her and then led her inside.

"Max is at a poker game, so it's just you and me in the house right now".

"I see".

He walked over to the bar.

"What would you like?"

"Hmmmm. How about a double vodka martini?"

"On the rocks?"

"Sure".

"With a twist?"

"Why not?"

"Olive?"

"Nah".

"Coming right up".

He quickly made their drinks, and handed hers to her.

"Thank you".

They sat down on the couch and he linked his fingers through hers.

"Jonathan, since we had the disagreement at my place the last time, did you date anyone?"

"Not really. Susan offered to set me up with someone but I wasn't interested".

"I see".

"So, tell me. How did you become such a socialite these past few months?"

"It wasn't by design. A fellow journalist at the paper asked me out and I accepted, and he kept asking me out to different events. And then it became clear that he was only interested in one thing, and that wasn't me".

"What was he interested in?"

"He was trying to get in my good graces so that I would introduce him to my father, so that he could get into his good graces and then my father would sell him a painting for pennies, or give it to him. Once I assured him that would never happen, he dropped out of sight. And the other guy was a guy who met me in the produce aisle of the grocery store".

"Where do things stand with him?"

"We are friends. He's nice, but there is no hope for any sort of romantic connection between us no matter how hard he tries to force it".

"I see".

"If I'm being honest, in the last 4 months, the only date I've remotely enjoyed, and by remotely, I mean it pegged above a 4 on a 1-10 scale, would be the one I'm on right now".

"And where would you peg it on the scale?"

"A solid 9 so far".

"I can live with that".

She smiled at him.

"Would you be willing to have another date with me?"

"Yes, I think I would".

"Wonderful".

They finished their drinks and then he took her home.

He walked her up to the door and unlocked the door for her and they went inside.

"Well, thank you for a lovely evening".

"Thank you for making it so lovely".

He leaned forward and captured her lips in the most perfect of kisses. It left her breathless, and longing for more.

"I'll talk to you soon".

"Goodnight, Jonathan".

"Goodnight Jennifer".

She locked the door behind him and headed to change into her pajamas.

_As far as do-over dates go, I'd give that a 10. _

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was on the phone with the insurance company, and it wasn't going well.

She was about to pour herself a glass of wine out of frustration when there was a knock at the door.

She got up and answered it.

"Hi, delivery for Jennifer Edwards".

She indicated she was on the phone.

She signed for the delivery and then patted the counter so he would know where to put them.

He brought in a large vase of flowers, and a large gift bag.

She got a couple dollars out of her purse and handed it to him, and then mouthed "thank you" to him before she closed the door.

About 20 minutes later, she realized there wasn't anything she could do-they were insisting on totaling her car, and she couldn't get them to see otherwise.

She hung up and went to the kitchen to look at the deliveries.

The flowers were a dozen red roses, in a gorgeous crystal vase. She dug for the card.

_Thanks for making last night so wonderful. I can't wait to see you again. Call me-213.784.4278. Jonathan_

She smiled and then looked in the gift bag. There was a large salad, and several containers of individually diced veggies, and two large containers of dressings. She found a card in the bag that said 'Read Me'.

She opened it and found a card with two stick people holding hands.

Inside the card, it said _'Wanted to take you to lunch but I can't get away. Bought you lunch and maybe we can have lunch separately together. Jonathan._

She picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Thank you for the flowers and the lunch, that's very sweet".

"You're welcome. If I told you I wanted to take you to the most exclusive dinner place in town tonight, would you say yes?"

"With you, I think I might".

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at 6, and casual clothes are fine".

"Wait a minute, you're taking me to the most exclusive place in town and you want me to dress casually?"

"It's exclusive and it's modern."

"Did you eat lunch yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you".

"How adorable. Well, I officially give you permission to start. And if you want to have a drink with lunch, do it, because after dealing with my insurance company all morning, I certainly am about to have one".

"You work from home, you can make your own rules. I promise you, the alcohol will be free flowing tonight at our destination".

"I'm intrigued, Mr. Hart".

"Well, I better go so you can get your drink on. I'll see you tonight".

She chuckled.

"I can't wait".

She hung up the phone and thought about him as she headed to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

_I really and truly can't wait_.


	12. Chapter 12

Jonathan knocked on Jennifer's door precisely at 6.

She opened it and let him in.

She had changed into black pants, a leopard print blouse, and some leopard print flats.

"Hi".

"Hi beautiful".

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her for a moment.

"What time are our reservations?"

"Soon".

"Well, we better go".

They headed down to the car and he helped her inside.

"It seems strange that you drove to my house when you could easily walk to it".

"I know. But it's not safe for you to leave the gate unlocked".

"Yeah, that's a good point. I need to put some patio lights up out there, but I don't want to annoy my neighbors with them".

He drove them around her neighborhood and then back into his.

"Jonathan, where exactly are we going?"

"We are going to Chez Hart. Max has prepared us a gourmet meal fit for a queen, so naturally I knew you had to come over for dinner".

She laced her fingers through his and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Is Max here?"

"Not now, but he will be later".

They parked in the garage and went inside.

"We are having Chicken Involved and lemon parmesan couscous and a salad".

"Chicken Involved?"

"Yeah, it's chicken stuffed with spinach and ricotta, and it has an almond crust. He's made it before. It's wonderful".

She smiled at him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Chicken Involtini".

"Yeah, that's it. How did you know?"

"My mom used to make it all the time. Only she used mushrooms instead of spinach because my father hates spinach".

"I'm not really a fan of it myself, but I'll eat it this way".

The table was set. Jonathan started getting their dishes ready, while Jennifer got them drinks.

He lit the candles on the table, and then he pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you".

She took a bite of the chicken and gave him the thumbs up sign.

"Max was so sweet to cook for us".

"Max is the greatest. I wouldn't be where I am today without him, that's for sure".

"One night, I'll have to cook dinner for you and Max at my place".

"That's a lovely thought, but Max wouldn't be comfortable with that."

"Well, I'll have to make him dinner here and I won't take no for an answer".

"So, when I talked to you this morning, you were frustrated with the insurance company. Did you get that straightened out?"

"No. They are insisting on totaling my car, even though I am wiling to purchase new airbags or have them put back in, or whatever it is they do."

"Darling, what they do when airbags come out is, they total the car. When you build a car, you have to build the car around the airbag, in order for it to be the most effective. And if you re-stuff the airbag, it's only 17% effective, at most. You will be much safer buying a new car with new airbags".

"I could understand that in regards to the airbags in the doors. But are you telling me that they can't just take out my steering wheel, and put a brand-new one with a brand-new airbag in?"

"They could, but it would seriously depreciate the value of your car. And that's just one airbag. You still have 4 or 5 others to replace".

"Drats. Well, I guess I better call them back tomorrow and accept their settlement".

"That's probably your best choice".

After they were finished eating, she helped him do the dishes, and then he leaned over and kissed her.

"I am going to go set up a surprise for us, I'll be right back".

"While you do that, can you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Certainly".

After she was in the bathroom, he got the surprise all set up, and then waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

As soon as she stepped out, he held his hand out to her and she took it and he led her to the center of the living room.

All the furniture was pushed back, and there was soft music playing.

"Dance with me?"

She nodded.

He took her in his arms and they started to dance. She was impressed at how light on his feet he was.

"You dance really well".

"Why, thank you. You're not so bad yourself".

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"Are you….interested in anyone else?"

"No, I'm not. Are you?"

"No. You're the only one I'm interested in".

"I could be ok with that".

She gave him a shy smile.

"So, are you done hating me for our breakup?"

"Jonathan, I didn't hate you. I just….severely disliked you".

"Jennifer, you're the only woman I want".

"And you're the only man I want".

"So, are we in agreement? Just you and me".

"Yeah, just you and me. And I promise this time, I'll be more understanding and more forthcoming".

"And I promise that I'll trust you, no matter what".

She leaned up and kissed him and put her arms around his neck.

This kiss was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

After several minutes, Jennifer finally broke it.

"Jonathan…when you were kissing me just now, did you see rocket ships or something?"

He gave her the grin that made her go weak in the knees.

"Fireworks".

She giggled.

"Me too".

They sat down in his recliner and he pulled her onto his lap.

"I hope Max gets home soon, I can't wait to tell him how good his dinner was".

"He's partly responsible for you and me reuniting".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the morning that you had the car accident, he caught me staring at your picture in the paper. And he asked me if I knew you and I said yes, but that I had messed things up between us. And he told me to call you and to be heartfelt and honest. And then you had the car accident and he recognized you, and as I got in the car when we were headed to the airport, he told me "heartfelt. None of that macho stuff".

She giggled.

"I love that. And I love that you listened to him".

"I always listen to Max. He's never steered me wrong".

She rested her head on his shoulder and started to scratch his chest.

"Did you ever do one of those searches for your birth family?"

"No. When I was about 8 years old, I got it in my head that the prospective adoptive parents that were coming each weekend to the orphanage were actually my real parents. And one of the nuns had to finally sit me down and explain that my real parents had died in a car accident, and that was why I came to the orphanage".

"Were the nuns nice to you?"

"As nice as they could be towards a mischievous little dark-haired boy who was hell bent on driving them crazy".

"I'm sure you were absolutely adorable".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Darling, if you could plan a weekend for us, anywhere, doing anything, what would you plan?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't need anything special. I guess I would just plan for us to either go on an adventure, or just find somewhere that we can be by ourselves and focus on each other. I could rent out an entire hotel so that it's just you and me. Or I could fly you around the world to the most exotic location with the most luxuries".

She kissed him a few times.

"You know, we never did get to go to the lake".

"That's right, we didn't. But Jonathan, I don't need some grand gesture or big expensive trip. I just need time with you".

He kissed her.

"You'll get it, I promise".

Jennifer ran her fingers through his hair, and then laid back on his shoulder again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can".

"Why did you wait 4 months to talk to me again?"

"Stubborn pride, I suppose. I just knew you were going to call me so we could talk. And then about a week afterwards, I talked to Susan and asked her if she thought you would have dinner with me. I explained that you and I hadn't gotten off to the best foot due to the argument we had at her house with Drew. She told me that you seemed happy, and that I should just let you be happy, so I gave up".

"I would have talked to you, I just figured you didn't want to talk to me".

"You were so angry when I left, I thought it would never end".

"Jonathan, women are different from men. We might be angry in the moment, but we get over it and we move on".

"I realize that. Max gave me some more advice there too. Men think things, but women feel them".

"Yes, that's it exactly".

Just then, they heard the garage door open.

"Max is home".

They got up and then he took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. H."

"Hi Max. Max, this is my girlfriend, Jennifer. Jennifer, this is Max".

Jennifer was so touched by the gesture.

She stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for making us a wonderful dinner and for taking care of Jonathan".

"No thanks necessary. I'm happy to help out. And I met you last week, when you was in the accident, remember?"

"We remember, Max. But it's like you said, heartfelt".

Jonathan patted him on the shoulder and then he and Jennifer headed out.

"I'm going to take her home, Max. I'm not sure when I'll be back".

"See you later, Mr. H."

"Bye Max, thank you again".

Jonathan drove them back to Jennifer's house, and they came inside.

She put her purse on the counter and kicked off her shoes.

"Can you stay awhile?"

"Yeah, I can stay awhile".

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

They both got more comfortable and climbed into bed and turned on a movie.

She rested her head on his shoulder while he played with her fingers.

"So, you never told me what led to you quitting the magazine".

"Well, the travel deal fell through. And I just figured it was time for me to be my own boss and write for myself about what I wanted to write about, so I took the plunge, found myself an editor, and started working from home".

"Do you like it better?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. I can do it in my pajamas, I can do it in the middle of the night if I want to, and I can take a day off if I want to. I don't exactly have everything I would love to have in my home office, but it'll do for now".

He kissed her temple and held her for a little bit.

"So, we went to dinner in Los Angeles, and you officially introduced me to Max as your girlfriend. What comes next?"

"Now we find a judge who will marry us".

"What?!"

"Next logical step, don't you think?"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of telling our friends, you meeting my father, us being in the press together. Something like that".

"Well, if we have to go that route, then I guess those are the next steps. But I like my path better".

"I'm not surprised. But I do think telling our friends is a better idea".

"Ok, so let's tell them".

"Darling, what do you think about having a dinner party at your house?"

"I'm ok with it, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't mind, but I hate to ask that of Max".

"I tell you what. If he cleans the house, I'll make some appetizers. Or we can have it catered. Or he and I can split the cooking and we can hire someone to clean the house or hire wait staff, whatever."

"Max is funny about kitchen help. So, if you were to help him, it would be you bringing some stuff and him making the entrée or him making everything but the dessert. If I was to tell him we were having it catered, he would tell me "Mr. H., I'm Max. I've got it handled".

Jennifer laughed at his impression of Max.

"When I get to the office in the morning, I'll call everyone and tell them the next one is at my house this Friday night".

"Perfect".

They finished their movie and then watched the news for a bit, before they turned off the tv.

Jonathan leaned up and turned off the light.

"You know, there is one major disadvantage to you working from home".

"What's that?"

"That we don't get to have anymore hooky dates".

"That's true. But there's also a major plus".

"What's that?"

"Our lunch dates won't be restricted to just an hour long".

"Well, that's a half-plus".

"A half-plus?"

"Yeah. You don't have a clock to punch, but I might have meetings to conduct, so I might only have an hour".

"Yeah, but you're the boss so couldn't you take an afternoon? Or cancel a meeting?"

She started dragging a finger through his chest hair.

"I could, but I would have to plan that".

"I love to plan ahead".

"Oh? By any chance, would you have something planned for us to do, in say, the next few minutes?"

"Actually, my plans for us stretch the whole night long".

She leaned up and kissed him and then he rolled on top of her.

"Oh, I can definitely do all night long".

***Friday***

Jennifer came over to Jonathan's house around 3, with a duffel bag, a garment bag, and 2 grocery bags filled to the brim.

She somehow managed to ring the doorbell, and waited for Max to come let her in.

"Hi Miss Edwards. Here, let me help you".

"Thanks Max".

They took the groceries to the kitchen, and then she took her bags to Jonathan's room and then returned to the kitchen.

"So Mr. H. decided on garlic brown sugar grilled chicken for dinner. I also made a few sides."

"Wonderful. I brought the stuff for a few appetizers".

"What are you making?"

"Prosciutto and apple skewers, caprese sticks, Southern cheese poppers, and a veggie tray with three different kinds of dips".

"Sounds interesting".

"I think everyone will like them. First things I'm going to make is the dips. Roasted red pepper hummus, avocado lime ranch, and blueberry honey balsamic goat cheese".

Max volunteered to slice the veggies, while Jennifer made the dips.

"Max, want to try the hummus?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Miss Edwards. Max don't eat nothing that sings. Or hums".

"It's not musical, Max. Hummus is mashed chick peas".

He finally relented and took a bite.

"What do you think?"

"I think we should order a pizza".

"Very funny".

After the dips were made, she moved on to the salad sticks.

In just under two hours, all the appetizers were made.

They had just finished when Jonathan got home.

"Hey Mr. H."

"Hi darling".

"Hi Max. Hi gorgeous".

He came over and kissed Jennifer.

"I made you a sample plate. Max and I just finished making the appetizers. Roasted red pepper hummus, blueberry honey balsamic goat cheese, avocado lime ranch, all with fresh veggies, and some prosciutto and apple skewers and caprese sticks and Southern Cheese poppers".

He sampled each one.

"Darling, was the goat this cheese came from a pet of yours?"

"No, don't be silly. I bought the goat cheese at the store".

"Good, because I'm not a fan. Rest of it is great though. I love these cheese things".

"Oh, the Southern Cheese poppers? I figured you would like those. They are just cheese crackers with whole pecans on top, baked in the oven".

"I love them."

"Wonderful".

She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled at him.

"We better go get ready".

"You're right".

"I'll start the grill, Mr. H."

"Great Max".

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Jennifer had brought a pair of black wide-legged pants, a mint green sparkly cowl neck blouse, and some black peep toe heels. She curled her hair while Jonathan showered, and then touched up her makeup.

"Darling, do you think anyone is going to have a problem with us being together?"

"I can't imagine that they would."

He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower.

"We don't have to tell them if you don't want to".

"I want to, I'm just worried how it's going to go over".

"They already like us, so it's not like we are having to talk them into anything".

"That's a good point".

After he was dressed, she checked his tie and then he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It will be fine, I promise. And if it's not, then you and I will pack up and move to Canada".

"Move to Canada? That's a little extreme don't you think?"

"I would move anywhere you wanted me to, for any reason whatsoever".

She leaned up and kissed him.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Ok, let's do this".


	13. Chapter 13

Jennifer slipped out of Jonathan's bedroom and into the half-bath. He went and answered the door, and she came out as he was letting the person in.

"Susan, hi!"

"Hi Jennifer. So good to see you. I didn't see your car out front".

"I got dropped off. I was actually in a car accident last week, and my car is totaled. So, I'm taking a lot of cabs these days".

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine".

They shared a warm hug, and then Jennifer stepped behind Jonathan's bar to play bartender.

She mixed up a strawberry coconut spritzer, and then offered to make Susan one.

"What's in it?"

"Coconut flavored vodka, strawberry flavored vodka, fresh strawberry puree, and club soda".

"That sounds amazing. I'm definitely in for that".

Jennifer whipped up another, and then she and Susan took their cocktails over to the couches.

More people started arriving, and pretty soon the living room was full. Jennifer was sitting with Mandy, Susan, and Laura. Jonathan was across the room with Bill, Drew, James and Jack. There were a few other people from Jonathan's office there as well.

Jonathan started dinging his glass with a spoon.

"Ok everyone, Max has expertly grilled us some chicken skewers. And Jennifer made some appetizers, and it's all ready, so let's eat".

Jennifer got up and went and stood by Jonathan.

"Darling, would you like another cocktail?"

"Yeah, that sounds good".

He gave her a quick kiss and then they headed to the bar.

"You mean….you and Jennifer?"

"That's right".

"You and Jonathan?"

"Yes".

"How long has this been going on?"

"We were secretly dating for a bit a few months ago. And then we took a break, and now we are officially together and officially public".

Everyone agreed that it was wonderful.

Jennifer noticed Jack and Mandy making flirty faces towards each other.

Everyone headed to get a plate, and the evening seemed more relaxed.

Once they were all seated, Susan looked over at Jonathan and Jennifer.

"So, I'm curious. Why the secrecy? We love both of you, and I can't imagine anyone who would have had an issue with you two dating or spending time together".

"Well, during the time when I met Jennifer, I was in the press quite a lot. And when we started spending time together, it was nice to have one aspect of my life not being plastered on the front page of the paper every morning. And then when we ended things for a bit, I realized that in all actuality, I can control how often I'm in the press, so then it became a matter of would Jennifer give me a second chance. Thankfully, she said yes".

Jennifer filled them in on how the secrecy took its toll and how Jonathan rescued her after the car accident.

"And now, here we are".

"Well, I for one think you two are great together."

"Thank you".

Everyone loved the appetizers that Jennifer made, and kept asking for the recipes.

After they took their after-dinner drinks to the living room, she wrote down a few copies of all of them, and they passed them around.

"Ok ladies, what do we think about having a spa night at my house, one night next week? Face masks, nails, deep conditioning our hair, the whole works. Plus, dinner and drinks of course".

"Yes, please. That sounds great".

"I'd love to".

"Great. Then let's say Tuesday at 7".

"Perfect".

"Now wait a minute. What are the guys supposed to do?"

"How about we take in a Laker's game? I have a suite so the tickets will be free."

"Yeah, let's do that. They are on a winning streak right now, so it should be a good game".

They all started discussing local politics and the upcoming Mayor's race. Jennifer was impressed by Jonathan's political knowledge.

After the plans for the following week were finalized, everyone left.

"Thanks for coming. Drive safely".

Jennifer kicked her heels off and tossed them into Jonathan's room and then came and joined him on the couch.

He wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well that was a fun party".

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

"You were right. I should have listened to you a long time ago".

"Well, that's lovely to hear, but I don't know what you're referring to".

"I mean, you were right about us being public and not secretive. It's so much better this way".

"Oh. Yes, it is. It was fun to be secretive for a little bit, but public is definitely better".

"Want to stay the night?"

"Yes, I do. And right now, I want to go help Max clean up".

He followed her to the kitchen, and they helped Max with the cleanup.

"Mr. H., I'll be heading to a poker game in a few minutes, so I'll be out of your hair".

"Max, you don't bother us. This is your house too".

"Thanks, Miss Edwards. I just don't want to intrude on you two's space".

"You won't Max. And if you think I'm intruding on your space, then please, just say so".

"No complaints here, Miss Edwards".

She kissed his cheek and they told him goodnight and headed to the bedroom.

"I think your appetizers were a hit. I personally saw Drew and Bill each put away about 40 of those cheddar pecan things".

"I think your chicken was a hit too. There wasn't any left".

She slipped into a nightgown and then joined him in bed.

"I'm glad that's behind us".

She settled onto his chest.

"Yeah, me too. And now we can get to the real reason you came over".

"What's that?"

"Waiting on me hand and foot".

"Ha ha".

They both smiled when they heard the garage door close.

"Darling, I love Max, and I have no problems with him, but how long is he usually at a poker game?"

"This time of night, he won't be back till the morning".

"So, we have the house to ourselves?"

"Yes, I do believe we do".

"Kind of like a lover's retreat".

She started kissing his neck and just hugging on him some.

"A lover's retreat. That sounds like something that takes place in a tent in the desert".

Jennifer tried to control her laughter as she agreed with him.

She wrapped her arms around him and stretched out beside him.

"You know, I could get used to sleeping next to you every night".

"Same here".

He rolled on top of her and kissed her.

They spent a few hours making love before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***A couple days later***

Jennifer and Jonathan had ended up spending the whole weekend together, either at his house or her apartment. She had enjoyed every minute of it, and dreaded the moment when he had to go back to work Monday morning.

She walked him to the car and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll call you later".

"Have a good day honey".

A few kisses later, she was heading through her gate and he was heading to the office.

About 2 hours later, she was working on an article when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous".

"Hi handsome."

"I just got invited to a wedding this weekend, for one of my employees. Want to be my date?"

"Sure, that sounds lovely".

"Great. It's Saturday night, here in Los Angeles".

"Wonderful. That sounds like fun".

"I'll be home just after 5 most likely. Want to go for a sunset walk on the beach with me tonight?"

"I'd love it".

"Great. My meeting's here so I have to go".

"Ok, hope it goes well".

She blew him a kiss as they hung up the phone and then got back to work.

She got into the zone and really focused and got her article written and had just finished when Jonathan knocked on the door.

She let him in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Let me change and we can go".

She quickly threw on some running shorts and a racerback tank top and threw her hair up into a ponytail.

After grabbing her water sandals, they headed out.

She laced her fingers through his as they walked down the street and crossed over to the beach.

They walked about 3 miles, and just admired the sunset and chatted about different things.

"Honey, if I was to go look at a car, would you mind coming with me? I can probably handle it, but I don't want them to hassle me just because they think I'm not knowledgeable."

"I would love to. What kind of car are you thinking of getting?"

"I'm not sure. My dad is pushing me towards Mercedes, that's his favorite brand. I used to have a T-top in college, and I loved that too, but it wasn't a Mercedes. I guess I just need to go looking".

They walked down to a pier, and found some swings that let you swing out over the water.

They swung together for a few minutes and then they started walking again.

"So, I brought you out here on the beach to tell you something".

"What's that?"

"When I left for the office this morning, I didn't want to. I mean, I wanted to, and I know I needed to, but I wanted to and I needed to and I didn't want to all at the same time. And all I could think about the whole way to the office was how I could rearrange my calendar so that I could come home and see you again".

"How sweet".

"You have the prettiest sparkle in your eyes, and you have the sweetest laugh. And you bring this sense of peace and calming into my life and my house and you seriously brighten every room just by entering it. And I realized that I love you so much it takes my breath away".

Jennifer teared up.

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I do".

She leaned up and threw her arms around his neck.

"You are the most wonderful man I've ever known".

They shared a few kisses as the waves washed over their feet.

"You don't have to say it back if you don't feel the same, I just wanted you to know how I felt".

"It's not that I don't feel the same, I mean, I might. I haven't really thought about it. It's just that, well, I don't want to rush into anything, and I want to be sure. I promise you, when I know how I feel, you will too".

She leaned up and kissed him and they headed back towards her apartment.

"Want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure".

She squeezed his hand and smiled at him and they headed through her gate.

They worked together and made chicken soft tacos and cilantro lime rice for dinner, and then had a romantic dinner in her dining room.

"Baby…you are my favorite Mexican cook".

She chuckled.

"Well considering I am not a Mexican nor a cook, I'll take that as a compliment".

He helped her with the dishes, and then they headed to the bedroom.

She slipped into a short nightgown, and he stripped down to his boxer briefs, and they climbed into bed.

"Baby, there was something I meant to give you earlier".

"What's that?"

He pulled an envelope out of his wallet.

"So, as it turns out, one of my old fraternity brothers is the CEO of a pretty well-known company. And I called him with an issue that I was made aware of, and he promised to make it right. And today, this arrived at the office, addressed to me. It's a refund check, for you for your plane ticket. My fraternity brother is the CEO of Delta".

"What?"

Her face lit up and she couldn't keep from smiling.

"I explained everything to him and he agreed that you should have been refunded for both parts of the ticket".

"You did that for me?"

"Baby, I would do anything for you".

"And I would do anything for you".

She leaned over and kissed him several times.

"I'm so touched that you did this for me. Thank you, darling".

She leaned back against his chest, and he kissed her temple.

"How much longer is your lease?"

"2 months, I think".

"Have you thought about whether or not you will re-sign?"

"I'm not opposed to it. I love living here. I just wish my space was a little bit bigger".

"Darling, do you have plans for Thursday night?"

"No, I don't".

"Now you do. You and I have special plans for Thursday".

"What are they?"

"It's a surprise".

"Can I get a hint?"

"It's a dressy affair, dinner and music will be involved".

"Hmmm…."

"I promise, you'll love it".

"I'm sure I will. I just wish I could figure out what it is. I love surprises though".

"Baby, I promise you, life with me will be one surprise after another".

"That's what I'm counting on".


	14. Chapter 14

***Thursday***

Jennifer was at her apartment, working on an article when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Deanne Starkwell, I am the secretary for Jonathan Hart. May I please speak to Jennifer Edwards?"

"This is she".

"Hi. Mr. Hart asked me to call and tell you that for tonight's festivities, you will be indoors so you might want to plan on bringing a shawl or sweater if you tend to get cold. And he also said he will pick you up at 5 and that you and he have dinner reservations at 5:30".

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"So, he won't tell me where we are going, has he given you any indication if tonight is formal, or just dressy?"

"Based on what he has described to me, I would say it is formal".

"Thank you so much".

She hung up and went and planned her outfit. After much indecision, she finally picked a long-sleeved blue gown, with a deep v-cut, and some black strappy heels.

She was switching purses when he knocked on her door.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him, and then grabbed her purse.

"You look so beautiful".

"Why thank you".

She straightened his tie and kissed him, and then they headed out.

He helped her into the car and they got her dress all situated, and then he slid into the driver's seat.

She laced her fingers through his as they drove to the restaurant.

"My employees told me about this new place called Chasen's. They said it's really delicious".

He valet parked the car, and they headed inside.

They were seated right away, at a private, intimate table.

"Hi, I'm Mollie, I'll be your server tonight. For Our specials tonight, we have lemon butter grilled chicken, served with parmesan orzo and our signature Caesar salad, and grilled Salmon with fresh mango salsa and pineapple cilantro rice. Would you like any wine or cocktails or appetizers to start with?"

"Darling, would you care for a drink?"

"I will have a glass of your house Zinfandel, and a water".

"I'll take a water and a Manhattan".

"Coming right up".

They perused the menus and waited for their cocktails.

Mollie brought their drinks and took their orders.

"I will go put these in right away. We have a lovely jazz band that's about to start playing, if you want to dance".

"Thank you".

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"How were your meetings today?"

"Good as far as making progress goes. Long as far as wanting to be with you".

She smiled at him.

"I missed you too".

She leaned over and kissed him.

The band started to play, so they headed to dance.

After several very intimate dances, they headed back to the table just as their dinner arrived.

Jennifer was very pleased with the grilled chicken, and Jonathan loved the pork chops.

After they were finished, he paid the bill and they headed to the car.

"Darling, did we get all dressed up just to go to dinner?"

"No. Part two of the surprise is coming up".

He pulled them out of the parking lot and out onto the street.

"Baby, eyes closed till we get there".

"Ok".

They had a short drive to their next destination.

After the car was parked, he came around and opened the door for her and helped her out of the car.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now".

She opened her eyes and looked all around.

"The Sparrow Center of Los Angeles".

"Have you been here before?"

"No, I haven't".

"Well, let's go check it out".

They walked towards the entrance and she read the marquee and realized it was an opera.

"You bought us tickets to the opera?"

"Nope".

They headed to their seats and got settled.

Jennifer leaned over towards him.

"Darling, if you didn't buy us tickets, how did we get these?"

"Do you remember giving me the football tickets?"

"Yes".

"Do you remember winning the football tickets?"

"Yes".

"Ok, so that night you won the football tickets, and I won the-"

"Opera tickets".

"That's right. And this is the first opera of your season tickets".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"You are the most romantic man in the whole wide world and I'm so thankful you're mine".

The lights dimmed and the music began to play and for the next 3 hours, they were mesmerized by a very charming opera that had a very tender love story.

After it was over, they headed to the car.

He opened the door for her and helped her inside, and then slid into the drivers' seat.

"That was wonderful".

"Yeah, it was pretty good, wasn't it?"

She stroked the back of his hand as they drove home.

He pulled up and parked in front of her garage and they walked inside.

As soon as they were inside, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"You are the most romantic man in the whole world. Thank you for a lovely evening".

They shared a few kisses and then Jennifer headed to change out of her dress.

"Darling, do you want to stay the night?"

"Yeah, I do".

"Wonderful".

She put on a short pink nightgown and then washed her face.

Jonathan was taking his tux off and stripping down to his boxer briefs.

She came and climbed into bed next to him.

She wedged herself behind him and gave him a back scratch while he watched the news.

She kissed his shoulder a few times and then gave him a chest rub.

"Darling, do we need to get a wedding gift?"

"I had Deanne pick one up yesterday. We'll take it with us though".

She moved out from behind him and stretched out beside him.

He was flipping the channels through the sports channels so she grabbed her magazine off the nightstand.

"What are you reading?"

"_Today's Woman_. This article talks about how to spice up your sex life".

"Spice it up how?"

"Well, for instance, it says that most couples only have sex on average of once per week. So, simply adding more time to have sex or changing the location will spice it up. But you can do other things too".

"Once per week?! Do they live in separate houses or something?"

Jennifer started cracking up.

"I think you and I must have higher sex drives than the people they spoke to for this article, honey".

"Would you be ok with once a week?"

"Not unless there was a reason for it."

"Same here. If you put me on once a week, I'd move out".

"Jonathan Charles!"

"Ok, so maybe I wouldn't move out. But I wouldn't be happy".

"If I was to put you on once a week, my being happy with you is a non-issue".

"Oh, no pressure there. Gee, thanks".

She chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you knock me down to once a week, and you're not happy with me, then the pressure is on me to make that one time a week so spectacular that you have to have more. Plus, I have to do whatever I can to make you happy during all the non-sex times as well, and well, that's a lot of pressure to put on one person".

"Well, I'm positive you and I will never get to that point".

She leaned over and kissed him.

After she finished reading her article, she put the magazine down and leaned over and grabbed the alarm clock.

"Darling, what time do you need to get up in the morning?"

"By 7:30 at the latest".

After she set the alarm, he turned out the light.

She nestled down on to his chest and he put his arms around her.

They shared a few passionate kisses and then he slipped the nightgown over her head and she tugged his boxer briefs off.

After he had protected them, she climbed on top of him and lowered herself down onto him.

He grabbed her hips and she began to roll them forward, as she leaned forward and let her hair drag across his chest.

"Oh yeah, baby….just like that…"

He ran his hands up and down her back.

"Oh…you feel sooo good".

They locked their hands together as they climaxed together, and tried to enjoy the feeling as long as they could.

He flipped them so she was on her back but they were still connected, and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her neck as he took her over the edge one more time.

"You're incredible".

"So are you".

He kissed her a few times as they calmed down, and lightly stroked her hair.

"You are so beautiful".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"You have a lot of energy tonight, honey".

"Seeing you always gets my motor running".

He kissed her again and then climbed off her and headed to the bathroom.

"Baby, can you get me a glass of water, please?"

"Certainly".

She slipped on her nightgown and then headed to the kitchen and got both of them a glass of water and then came back to bed.

They snuggled up and turned out the light, and fell asleep together.

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer woke up to the smell of bacon cooking.

She realized Jonathan wasn't in bed with her and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning".

He was standing in his boxer briefs cooking bacon and mixing up eggs.

She kissed him between his shoulder blades.

"Now darling, how can I surprise you with breakfast in bed if you aren't in bed?"

"I'm sorry. I smelled the bacon and woke up".

She pulled herself up onto the counter as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Too bad you have to work today. We could get a head start on the weekend".

"Yeah, but a CEO's job is never done".

"I can't wait to dance with you tomorrow night at the wedding".

"Yeah, me too. It should be a fun party, I hear they are pulling out all of the stops".

"Is it black tie?"

"No, it's not".

"Great. That broadens my wardrobe choices".

She played with his chest hair while he cooked the bacon, and gave him a few chest and neck kisses.

It only took a few seconds before she had his undivided attention. He leaned over and kissed her to the point they both saw stars. He got lost in her kiss, and loved how she nibbled on his lower lip. He grabbed her face with his hands and wound his fingers through her hair as he kissed her till she went weak in the knees.

The smell of smoke made them break the kiss and they both realized that the bacon was burnt to a crisp.

Jennifer jumped down and opened the kitchen window. Jonathan was trying to get the bacon off the pan but it was no use.

He turned the fan on, and then put the pan in the sink and ran water in it.

In all the commotion, they accidentally spilled the eggs into the sink as well.

Jennifer leaned up against him and tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry darling".

"It's alright".

"I tell you what, get dressed and I'll take you to breakfast".

"Oh, that's alright. Let's just order it and have it delivered. We can have breakfast in bed after all".

"You're on".

He called and placed their order with a local deli, and then they headed back to bed with their coffee.

"I love mornings with you".

"I love nights with you, and mornings with you, and days with you".

They shared a few sweet kisses as they watched the morning news.

"Darling, what made you want to start Hart Industries?"

"Well, I had an idea for a transistor radio of sorts, that the Navy could use. And I figured out how much they were paying for each radio they had when I was in the Navy, and I figured out I could make them for much cheaper than that, and make a nice profit. So, I borrowed the money from Max, after the bank turned me down for a loan. And then I made a couple of prototypes, fiddled with the design a bit, and got it just right. The Navy bought the idea from me, and that's when Hart Industries began".

"You're so intelligent".

She leaned over and kissed him.

He heard a knock at the door, so he went and got it and paid for their breakfast.

They brought it back to bed with them.

Jennifer fed him bites of her waffle while he fed her bites of his omelet.

"Oh my heavens, that's good".

"Yeah, Gary's Deli is one of my favorite breakfast spots".

She fed him another bite of her waffle.

"What do you have going on today?"

"Well, I'm going to lay outside and try and get some sun so I can be tan for the wedding tomorrow. And I need to finish one of my latest articles".

"Perfect. Well, I should be home around 6, and Max usually plays the tables on Friday nights, so if you want to have dinner with me at the house I'm sure that can be arranged".

"I would love it".

She leaned over and kissed him and then took their dishes to the kitchen.

She scrubbed the pan some while he took a quick shower.

"Ok baby, I gotta go. I'll call you later".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Have a good day honey".

"I love you, gorgeous".

"I love you too".

A slow smile spread across his face.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded.

He gave her another passionate kiss and picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm going to be late. I have to go. I love you, I'll call you later".

One more kiss and he was out the door, and Jennifer was headed for the shower.

***The next day***

Jennifer had spent the night at Jonathans. They cooked dinner together and had a quiet, intimate evening without any interruptions.

After breakfast together, she headed home to get ready for the wedding.

"I'll be back at 4. I love you".

"I love you too".

She took a long bubble bath, and did some extra moisturizing. After her hair, makeup and nails were flawless, she put on a bright blue cold shoulder fitted knee-length dress, with ¾ bell sleeves and strategic cutouts at the neckline. She paired it with some strappy black Louboutin's that she tied halfway up her calves.

She walked over to Jonathan's at 3:45, and rang the doorbell.

"Come in".

She opened the door and walked inside.

"Hi darling. Don't you look beautiful".

"Thank you. You cleaned up pretty nice yourself".

She leaned up and kissed him.

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. She dropped her overnight bag on the bed and then followed him into the closet.

"Ok, which tie? I kind of like the blue and gray pinstripe, but I like the blue and yellow one too".

"The blue and gray matches my dress, darling".

"Perfect."

She touched up her lipstick while he got his tie on.

"Where is the wedding tonight?"

"At the Four Seasons".

"Nice place".

She straightened his tie and then kissed him and they headed to the kitchen.

"Max, we'll be home late, most likely. You don't have to worry about dinner for us".

"Have fun you two. Miss Edwards, you look sensational".

"Thank you Max".

She kissed his cheek and they headed to the car.

Jonathan put the top down on his convertible and they had a nice drive to the Four Seasons.

Jennifer linked her arm through his as they walked into the venue.

They were seated towards the middle of the bride's side, and a few of Jonathan's employees sat near them.

Jennifer loved the venue. It was classy, but not stuffy. Modern, but still had rustic, antique touches. The whole room was light, airy, and had retractable windows at the top that could open or close, and still offered plenty of light either way.

"This room is gorgeous".

"Yeah, they did a great job decorating".

Twinkle lights were strung up all over the place, and instead of an altar, they had a stage with flowers hanging down from above.

The ceremony was very simple-every part of it reflected who they were as a couple. They said their own vows, which were very heartfelt and touching.

After the ceremony was over, they headed into the ballroom for the reception.

They found a table, and took a seat.

Once the bar opened, they headed to get a cocktail, and some appetizers.

For the next three hours, they ate, drank, and hardly left the dance floor.

"Ok, the time has come, we need all single ladies to come to the dance floor for the bouquet toss".

"Oh I love this part! Darling, do you mind?"

"Not at all".

Jennifer went and stood with the other women on the dance floor.

"3….2….1….."

Ten seconds later, she jumped up and caught the bouquet.

Everyone clapped for her and she went and took a picture with the bride.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer".

"Hi, I'm Victoria. Who are you here with?"

"My boyfriend, Jonathan Hart".

"Well, how nice. Thank you for coming".

"My pleasure. You are a gorgeous bride".

"Thank you".

"Ok gentlemen, it's your turn. All single gentlemen to the dance floor for the garter toss".

Jennifer went and kissed Jonathan for luck, and then sat and watched him.

"3…2….1…."

It came straight at Jonathan, so he reached up and got it.

He took a picture with the groom, and then they both took a picture with the bride and groom.

"Ok, would the lady who caught the bouquet come to the dance floor, please?"

Jennifer sat in a chair while Jonathan slipped the garter on her leg and then kissed him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, legend has it that the person who catches the bouquet is the next to get married to the person who caught the garter. Sir, are there any questions you would like to ask the lovely lady?"

Jonathan shook his head no.

Jennifer was relieved.

They headed to their table then, and had some more champagne and wedding cake.

A few minutes later, it was time for the wedding toss, so they went outside and held sparklers as the bride and groom walked through the line to their limo.

They laced their hands together and headed to the car after it was all over.

He opened the door for her and they headed back to his house.

"What a lovely wedding".

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

"Darling, do you ever… I mean, have you ever…thought about what your wedding would be like?"

"Not really. Have you?"

"Yes, I have. I want it to be classy, elegant, and perfect down to the last detail".

He kissed the back of her hand.

"As long as you're the bride, I'm sure the whole thing will be perfect".


	15. Chapter 15

***One Month Later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were in bed at his house. They had spent every day together since the wedding, either at his house or her apartment. They shared his car, and pretty much everything else as well.

"I just can't decide darling. I love the black cherry Fiat. But I also love the BMW too."

He slipped his arms around her waist as she looked at the catalog one more time.

"Darling, are you positive you want a foreign car?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm positive I want either a BMW or a Fiat, but I just can't decide".

"What about a Mercedes? Or a Jaguar?"

"Oh, well, I hadn't thought of those two. I suppose I could go test drive a Mercedes".

"Convertible or sedan?"

"Convertible".

"Stick shift or automatic".

"Automatic", she said with a shocked tone.

He kissed her and leaned over and pulled a Mercedes catalog out of his nightstand drawer.

"Ahhh ha….."

"Page 7. Interior and Exterior colors".

She flipped to page 7, and started to look at the colors.

"I like the pearly white, and the metallic green".

She held up the Fiat catalog and the Mercedes catalog and put the pages together.

"Darling, what do you think? It looks as though the black cherry metallic from Fiat is the same color as Black Rose metallic at Mercedes".

"I believe you're right".

"Well, I guess I need to go test drive a Mercedes".

"Good idea".

She put the catalogs away and rolled over closer to him.

He reached up and turned out the light.

"Darling, next weekend, can you get away Wednesday night-Sunday night?"

"I suppose I could. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Let's just say it's a combination lake trip and weekend getaway all in one".

"I love it".

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him.

They made love a few times and then fell asleep.

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer and Jonathan were in a sound sleep, when the phone rang and woke them up.

Jennifer leaned across Jonathan and got it.

"Hello? Yes, he's right here".

She started nudging Jonathan.

"Jonathan….wake up darling. You have a phone call".

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up. You have a phone call".

He spoke on the phone a few minutes and then hung up.

"We have to go, Max is in the hospital".

They got up and got dressed in a hurry and then headed out.

***Los Angeles General Hospital***

Jennifer and Jonathan came in and headed straight to the nurse's desk.

"Hi, we are looking for information on my father, Max Brennen?"

"Yes, he was just brought in. He's in room 318".

"Thank you".

They headed up to the third floor and went to his room.

"Darling, he's sleeping".

"Baby, you stay with him. I'm going to find a nurse".

She nodded.

A few minutes later, Jonathan returned with a nurse.

"Mr. Brennen was brought here by ambulance with a friend. They were attacked outside a poker game".

"Does he have any injuries?"

"He has a mild concussion and a gash on the back of his head that we stitched up. Medically, he's fine, he just can't drive. He should be waking up in about an hour or so".

"Thank you".

"That chair folds out into a recliner. And there's another one on the other side of that curtain".

"Thank you".

Jonathan brought the recliner over and they put them side by side. Jennifer found them a blanket in the closet and they stretched out and covered up and tried to sleep.

About an hour later, Jonathan heard a gravelly voice say "Mr. H."

He sat up.

"Take it easy, Max. It's alright".

He leaned over and woke Jennifer.

"Darling, he's awake".

"Max, how are you feeling?"

"Lousy".

"Do you need a nurse?"

"No, I need to get the hell out of here and go home".

Jennifer got up and went and got the nurse anyways.

"Max, take it easy. Jennifer's just trying to help".

"Yeah, yeah".

Jennifer came back with the nurse.

"Mr. Brennen, the doctor will be in as soon as he's finished with the patient next door to discharge you. Now, you have 4 stitches in the back of your head. They will dissolve. Keep it covered when you take a shower. And here is a prescription for pain medicines. No driving till tomorrow".

"Thank you".

The nurse left them alone to wait for the doctor.

"Max, do you want us to get you some breakfast or some coffee?"

"Coffee would be wonderful".

"I'll be right back".

Jennifer got up and headed to get all of them some coffee, while Jonathan stayed with Max.

"Max, how did this happen?"

"Me and Stinky was coming out of the poker game. I was the big winner tonight, I won $800 bucks, Mr. H. And Stinky, he broke even. So, we was walking to the car when two guys with a steel pipe jumped us, knocked us down and banged on us a bit, and then took our loot, and our watches, and our wallets".

"We'll fix it, Max. Somehow we'll fix it".

***Later that day***

Jennifer and Jonathan got Max home and settled, and then went to get Max's car and bring it home.

Jonathan called Lt. Grey with the LAPD to come and fill out a report, while Jennifer ran home to shower and change clothes.

After they got the police report taken care of, Jonathan headed to the office.

"I'll stay with Max in case he needs me till you get home".

"Wonderful. Call me if you need me. I love you".

"I love you too".

She gave him a few kisses, and then returned to Max.

"Max, I'll be in the bedroom. If you need something, just yell".

"I'm fine Miss Edwards, honest."

Jennifer worked on her article and tried to stay out of Max's hair.

She was deep in the zone when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer? Hi, it's Susan. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just fine. How are you?"

"Great, thank you. I was just calling to see if you and Jonathan wanted to come to a dinner party at our house tomorrow night".

"Oh, that sounds like fun. I'll check with Jonathan to be sure, but put us down as a yes and if that changes, I'll call you".

"Great. See you then".

They hung up and she got back to work.

About an hour later, the phone rang again.

"Hart residence?"

"Hey".

"Hi honey. I was wondering when you were going to call".

"How's Max?"

"He's fine. I'm trying to stay out of his way, and give him some space. I told him to tell me if he needs something, but so far he hasn't".

"Well, he's stubborn, so he probably won't. But I'm glad you're there in case he needs something".

"Me too. Oh and darling, Susan called. She wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night".

"That sounds fun".

"Yeah, I thought so too".

"Well, my afternoon meeting got canceled. So, I should be home in a couple hours or so".

"Great! Maybe we can just take it easy tonight, for Max's sake".

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea. I'll pick up Chinese food on the way home".

"Oh, that sounds heavenly".

"Alright I'll see you soon. I love you".

"I love you more".

She blew him a kiss and hung up the phone.

She got up and headed to check on Max.

He was fast asleep in the recliner.

She quietly got a glass of water, and then headed back to Jonathan's room.

Jonathan got home a little while later and came and found her.

"Hi darling".

"Hi baby".

He gave her several kisses and just hugged her some.

They headed to the living room. Max was just waking up.

"Hey Mr. H."

"Hey Max. How you feeling?"

"Good as new".

"Jonathan brought home Chinese food. Want me to make you a plate?"

"Nah, that's ok Miss Edwards. I'll get it".

After a nice dinner, Jennifer and Jonathan chose to just have a low-key, relaxing evening. He found them a movie on tv, and they curled up under a blanket and just sort of zoned out.

"Darling, how did your meeting go?"

"Not bad actually. How is your article coming along?"

"All finished".

He kissed the back of her hand, and softly rubbed her back.

When their movie ended, they all headed to bed.

"Night Max".

"Night you two".

"Night Max".

As soon as they were in bed, Jennifer climbed on Jonathan's back and started giving him a backrub.

"Ahhhhh, that's amazing".

"Darling, I think your back is just one giant knot".

"Wouldn't surprise me. Owning your own company is a high stress environment".

"Darling, do you think we upset Max by coming to the hospital?"

"No, I don't think we upset him. I think he was just upset".

"He was so quiet all day".

"Yeah, that's Max. He tends to withdraw when he's sick or injured. It happens so rarely, it's almost like getting sick or injured saddens him or something".

"I can understand that".

"He seems like he's back to his old self tonight, though".

She got his back all rubbed down and loosened up and then they switched places.

He got her back all loosened up and then they climbed under the covers.

"So, tomorrow night we have Susan's dinner party. And then the next day, you and I are leaving for our weekend trip".

"Darling, do you think we should? If Max needs us, I don't mind rescheduling".

"I'll talk to him in the morning and see how he feels. If he thinks he'll be ok, I don't see why we shouldn't go".

"That's a good point. And he wouldn't want us to baby him so if we stayed here and he didn't really need us, it would be awkward".

"Do you have any commitments next week?"

"Not yet".

"Perfect. Maybe we can stay a few extra days".

"How do you want to spend those extra days?"

He rolled on top of her.

"Just like this".

She giggled as he kissed her.

"Good, me too".

***The next day***

Jonathan picked Jennifer up just before the dinner party. She had put on a one-shoulder cold shoulder black dress, and some leopard print heels.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

She went to him and kissed him.

"I'm almost ready. I just have to switch purses".

He could hardly keep his hands off her while she quickly switched to a leopard print purse.

He was kissing her neck and driving her crazy.

"You know, baby, we could totally skip the dinner party and they probably wouldn't notice".

"Nice try. And yes, they would".

They shared a few kisses and then headed to the car.

They arrived at Susan's right on time and went inside.

"Hi you two! Thanks for coming".

"Thanks for having us".

Everyone was already there, and excited to see them.

The dinner party was relaxed, and casual, and everyone just had a good time.

The men went outside to smoke a cigar and the women were all sitting around with their drinks in the living room when the subjects of engagements and weddings and having kids came up.

Susan and Laura were telling their engagement stories.

"Were you surprised?"

"I was totally surprised. I didn't see it coming at all".

"I wasn't. I found the ring in his car 3 days before he asked me, so I knew it was happening at some point".

"I want to be surprised. I love surprises, and I want to be caught completely off-guard".

The men came back inside and joined the ladies.

"How many kids do you want?"

"We would like 2, maybe 3".

"What about you, Jennifer?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. How many do you want, darling?"

"I don't know. I know for sure I want us to be married before we have kids, but I don't even know that I want to be married".

"Why don't you want to be married?"

"Because, once you're married, that's it. You are pretty much stuck with that person for the rest of your life, unless you get a divorce. And divorces are messy. It's just better to keep your options open".

"I see. How long have you felt this way?"

"All my life, I suppose".

"Interesting".

"What's interesting about it?"

"I just never figured you would feel that way. I figured you were looking for the same things I am, which is a life partner, not a temporary distraction".

The conversation turned towards an upcoming film festival, and then everyone started leaving.

"Thanks for having us. I'll talk to you soon".

She gave Susan a warm hug, and then they headed out.

Jonathan opened the car door for her and helped her inside.

"Thank you".

He came around and slid into the driver's seat next to her.

They drove back to her house and went inside.

"Want me to fix you a drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine".

They chatted about the party as she changed into her nightgown, and he took his suit off.

They climbed into bed and she handed him the remote.

"Darling, did you mean what you said at the party about not wanting to get married?"

"It's not that I don't want to. It's more like I don't want to get into a situation where it's going to cost me more money to get out of it than it did to get into it".

She didn't say anything in response, and just reached over and picked up her magazine and began to read.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was at her house packing her suitcase when Jonathan arrived.

"Hi, come on in".

He closed the door behind him and followed her to the bedroom.

"I'm almost done packing".

"Great".

"Warm-weather clothes, or cold-weather clothes?"

"Warm".

He sat on the bed while she packed, and then carried the suitcase to the door for her when she was finished.

"Max said he would be happy to come over and water your plants".

"That'd be great".

He carried her bag to the car while she carried her plants down to the patio.

He opened the car door for her and helped her inside.

"Thank you".

An hour later they were at the airport.

She went upstairs and got settled in the cabin, while he spoke with Jack about their flight plan.

When he came on board, he popped open a bottle of champagne, and poured them each a glass.

He brought one to her and got settled.

"Cheers, darling".

"What are we celebrating?"

"Our vacation, of course".

"Oh. Yeah. Cheers".

She clinked glasses with him and took a sip.

"Darling, is something wrong?"

"Jonathan, I think we need to talk".


	16. Chapter 16

"What is it?"

"When I got out of my last relationship, if you could even call it a relationship, I swore to myself that I was never going to date again. I was never going to put myself in a position to get hurt. And then I met you, and I realized that dating and relationships could be good things and should be good things. But Jonathan, I think what we have is good, and I'm kind of thrown for a loop that you don't want to marry me someday. I'm not saying that I have to or want to or need to get married soon or anything, but I really and truly thought you and I would get married at some point".

"Jennifer, like I explained to you last night. I have never thought of marriage as something I would be good at. But also, before I met you, I never knew anyone I could see myself with long term. You are one of the few women that have gotten to come to my house more than once. You are the only one that I've ever dated this long. Where is this coming from?"

"Well, they were asking us about marriage and kids at the party, and then you said you didn't want to marry me. And I admit that I'm in no hurry to walk down an aisle, but it's not totally out of the question. But if I'm wasting my time…"

"You aren't wasting your time. We aren't on anyone else's time schedule right now. When the time is right for us to take that step, we'll know it".

"Am I enough for you?"

"You're more than enough, baby. You're perfect in every way".

He leaned over and kissed her temple and tried to reassure her some.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Who says we have to go anywhere? What's wrong with us just continuing like we are?"

"I'm ok with that if you are".

"Good. Then it's a deal".

Jennifer finished her champagne, and then set the glass aside.

"How long is our flight?"

"A few hours".

"When do I get to know where we are going?"

"What if we play a game where you get to guess it?"

She smiled at him and nodded.

He got up and got out a piece of paper and a pen.

He spent a few minutes writing and then presented it to her.

"Ahhh. Hangman. I love this game! I'm so good at it".

For the next 15 minutes, Jennifer guessed a bunch of letters, but kept hanging herself before she could figure it out.

"Ok, last turn".

"Fine. But you have to give me more than one mistake. You can't kill me the first time I miss".

"Fine. Pick a letter".

"C".

"One C."

"A".

"3 A's".

"M".

"1 M".

"N".

"2 N's".

"T".

"No t's". Jonathan drew a long body for a stick person.

"D".

"1 D".

"P".

"Nope". He drew arms and legs on the stick person.

Jennifer was staring at the puzzle.

-rand ca-man

"Oh! I know what it is! Grand Cayman!"

"Yes, that's correct".

She leaned over and kissed him and then rested her head against his arm and looped her arm through his.

"I'm so excited!"

"So, we've been in the air about an hour, and we have about 6 hours left".

They reclined their seats and found a movie to watch.

***Later that afternoon***

Jennifer and Jonathan's plane landed in Grand Cayman without any issues.

They took a cab to their resort and headed to get checked in.

"Here you are, sir. Two room keys, and a brochure about our policies, and your room is upstairs on the 4th floor, room 418".

"Thank you".

They laced their fingers together and headed to the elevator.

"I can't wait to see what our room looks like".

"Yeah, me either. I had Deanne make the reservations, but I told her what we wanted. I hope she got it right".

"What did you tell her?"

"That we wanted the biggest bed possible, and a balcony, and an ocean view".

"Good choices, darling".

She leaned up and kissed him and just then, the elevator doors opened.

They walked down the hall to their room, and went inside.

"It's so cute!"

"What a view!"

They went out to the balcony and took it all in for a moment and then went back inside.

"Ok, so what do you say we change clothes and then go downstairs for a late dinner and a walk on the beach?"

"I say you're reading my mind, Mr. Hart".

Jennifer put on a pretty light pink strappy sundress and some gray flip flops. Jonathan changed into some khaki shorts and a polo with flip flops.

She grabbed her sunglasses, and he grabbed the room key and they headed downstairs.

They had a lovely seafood dinner and then took a long walk on the beach.

He gave her a piggy back ride on the way back, and then they stopped and got a couple cocktails from the beach bar and took them up to their room.

Jennifer changed into a nightgown, and washed her face, and then joined Jonathan in bed.

"Mmmm, baby. You gotta try this coconut margarita. It's out of this world".

She took a sip and agreed with him.

"This one is good too. It's a kiwi-coconut daquiri".

He took a sip and gave her a thumbs up.

"This bed is so soft".

"Yeah, I think I want to get one of these fluffy comforters".

They surfed the tv channels and kept sipping their drinks.

Jennifer reached over and got the book that told them about the resort.

They decided to have a low-key pool day the next day.

She finished her drink and snuggled up to him.

After he finished his drink, he put the glass on his bedside table, and reached up and turned out the light.

Jennifer leaned up and kissed him a few times, and ran her fingers through his hair.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Honey, your heart is beating so fast. Do you feel all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm just crazy about you".

She chuckled.

"I love you".

"I love you more".

They spent the next few hours making love before they fell asleep together.

***The next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer slept till about 8, and then got ready for the pool.

Jennifer put on a black ruffled bandeau bikini top, and white and black geometric bikini bottoms. She threw on a black cover up, and grabbed her flip flops and sunglasses and then packed them a beach bag with sunscreen, her book, and some towels.

They headed downstairs to get breakfast.

They had just sat down when Jennifer spied an advertisement on the table.

"Darling! They have a turtle cove here! You get to swim with turtles and see them in their natural habitat. What do you say?"

"We can do that if you want. Sounds fun".

After they finished breakfast, they headed to the pool.

Jennifer found them two chairs side by side, and got them all set up. Jonathan happily rubbed some sunscreen in for her, and then she did the same for him.

She took her coverup off and laid down on her chair.

The waiter came by, so they ordered drinks and some chips and veggies to snack on.

Jonathan reached over and found Jennifer's hand and just held it.

"This is so nice".

"I agree. We both needed this".

For four hours, they sipped their drinks, laid in the sun, and completely and totally reconnected.

They had lunch at the beach bar, and then went back to their pool chairs.

Around 2, Jennifer got in the pool for a dip. After a few minutes Jonathan came and joined her.

"Darling, I thought you didn't want to get in".

"Well, I don't. But, it's necessary".

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"You have no idea how gorgeous and sexy you are in that suit. Now, I know it, and I also know that every guy in this place is staring at you, and I want them to know you are here with me".

She kissed him a few times.

"Want to get some rafts?"

"Sure".

They laid out on their rafts and just floated for a couple of hours.

They went inside around 4, and ordered some snacks from room service, and then got ready for dinner.

Jennifer had gotten a deep dark tan and Jonathan was pretty dark as well.

"Darling, I'm going to hop in the shower. Will you listen for room service?"

"Sure".

She was just about to get out of the shower when he opened the shower door and stepped in.

"Darling! The room service-"

"It was just delivered".

He leaned down and kissed her neck.

She grabbed his face and kissed him and made sure to do that thing with her tongue that always made him squeeze her a little tighter.

She soaped his hair for him, and got him all lathered up, and then he picked her up and backed her up against the shower wall.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him as he swiftly and easily entered her.

"Oh God….Oh yes!", she cried out as he propelled his hips forward over and over.

He leaned down and sucked on her taut nipples as she gripped his shoulders with her fingers.

Suddenly and without warning, he took them both over the edge, and then clung to her as she went over the edge again.

He gently set her down and wrapped his arms around her as the warm water washed over them.

"That was absolutely amazing".

"Shower sex with you usually is".

After they were rinsed off, they got out and dried off and then put their robes on.

They spent a little time laying around and resting, while they decided where to go for dinner.

Jennifer was flipping through the resort booklet.

"Darling! They have poolside yoga tomorrow morning!"

"No thank you".

"Oh come on! It will be so much fun!"

"What's fun about it?"

She got up and showed him some basic yoga poses, and then got back in bed.

"See? It's easy, and fun".

"There is nothing fun about everyone watching me fall over because I can't balance on one toe, darling".

She was laughing.

"You don't balance on one toe".

"I know! It's damn near impossible".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Look, why don't we compromise? You go to yoga, and I'll go to the workout room, or swim laps in the pool or something and then we can meet up afterwards".

"It's a deal".

She kissed him again and then flipped to the dining section. They picked a restaurant and then started getting ready.

Jennifer put on a black and pink ruched tank dress, and some simple black flip flops.

Jonathan was wearing a short-sleeved button down and khaki shorts and flip flops.

They laced their hands together and headed down to the restaurant.

After a relaxing dinner, they took a walk on the beach.

"Darling, do you ever think about moving away from Los Angeles and living on an island?"

"Yeah, but Max doesn't do sand. And it would be hard to run the company from an island, and I'm just not ready to sell it or walk away just yet".

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"We can go to the turtle place if you want".

"Yes, I definitely want to do that. And at some point, I want to walk along the beach and take a bunch of pictures".

"That sounds fun".

They walked back to the resort, and then decided to sit in one of the hammocks along the shore for a little bit.

Jennifer leaned back against Jonathan and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, if someone wanted to rent office space, what's the best way to find out what office space is available?"

"Well, if it were me, I would contact a commercial realtor. But there are other ways. Are you wanting to start an office somewhere?"

"Yeah, I have this idea. I think I want to rent an office, maybe like the size of an insurance office or something, and let other journalists rent the office space from me".

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think that's going to be more than you bargained for".

"Why do you think that?"

"Because in a sense, you would be the landlord. And yes, you would have a landlord to deal with on your own, but you would be the landlord for the other journalists, and being a landlord can be very stressful, very time consuming, and a pain in the ass. And let's say they don't pay their share of the rent-that will fall on your shoulders. Let's say they get mad and put a hole in the wall. That will fall on your shoulders as well. I just think it's a little much".

"Oh. Alright".

"What kind of office were you thinking?"

"Somewhere that I could work. And it would have a locked door, and covered parking or close parking, and I could set it up like I've always wanted, with a big fluffy rug and a big comfy desk chair and tons of supplies and all of my reference materials in a bookshelf right there."

"So, like a home office, just not at home?"

"Yes, precisely".

"Well, renting office space is one thing. But having others rent from you is a pain in the ass".

"I see your point".

They sat there listening to the waves and watching the stars for a little bit and then headed inside to their room.

As they climbed into bed, Jennifer started to feel sad that their trip was almost over.

"I can't believe we only have two days left here".

"Yeah, I know. I wish we could stay longer".

"This has got to be one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen".

"You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever seen".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"You're so sweet".

They found a movie to watch for a little bit, and then Jennifer got up and changed for bed and washed her face.

"Darling, do you want to watch another movie?"

"Sure, if you do".

He turned the movie on and turned the lights out and she came and climbed into bed.

She slid in front of him and leaned back against him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

It only took her about 10 minutes to realize this was going to be a scary movie.

"Jonathan! I hate these kinds of movies".

He started laughing.

"Are you serious? Scary movies are so cheesy".

"Not this one. This is horrible! You tricked me!"

"Tricked you how?"

"You didn't tell me it was a scary movie when you asked me if I wanted to watch it".

"Because this movie is in no way scary. It's stupid more than anything".

"You just wanted to put your arm around me and comfort me when I got scared. I know how you think".

"Oh please! You crawled in front of me all on your own".

"Because I thought we were watching a romantic movie, not a gory scary one".

"All the scary parts are over, I promise".

"Yeah, right".

He kissed the side of her cheek.

They watched a little longer till Jennifer got scared again and he finally had a heart and changed the channel.

They settled on an old black and white movie, and she instantly relaxed.

She was just about to fall asleep when he grabbed her and screamed in her ear, causing her to scream.

"Jonathan! You are so mean!"

He was laughing so hard and hugging her.

"I love you, I was just kidding".

"I can't believe you did that! And I love you too".

She moved to lay down next to him and fell asleep on his chest.

Once he knew she was asleep, he gave her a few kisses on her forehead.

"Goodnight, I love you more than you know".

***The Next Morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer were up bright and early, and downstairs by 8 for breakfast. As soon as they finished breakfast, they headed out on a boat to Turtle Harbor. Jennifer had brought her camera and was so excited.

They had a short boat ride before they arrived at the harbor. The tour lasted about 2 hours, and then they had the opportunity to just sit and observe the turtles in their natural habitat.

Jennifer plopped right down among them and started taking pictures and playing with them.

After they left the turtle farm, they took a shuttle to Starfish point. Jennifer got some great pics there as well. They spent about a half hour there, and then took the shuttle back to the resort.

They went inside and put their stuff in their room, and Jennifer changed into a purple suit and into her Tevas.

They headed down to the beach, and Jonathan rented them a cabana.

"Darling, would you mind if I go try the paddle boarding?"

"Not at all. That sounds fun, I'll come with you".

They went and rented their paddle boards, and had a couple of lessons and then took off on their own for about an hour.

Jonathan was amazed at how well Jennifer could balance, even better than him. Jennifer was surprised at how much her stomach and ab muscles were burning after just a few minutes.

They raced each other at the end, and were both relieved that they tied each other.

"That was so fun".

"Yes, it really was".

He kissed her a few times and then they headed back to their cabana.

They laid out for another hour and then headed inside.

Jennifer took a long hot shower, and then slipped on some lounging clothes. Jonathan got in the shower behind her and came out to find her looking through the attractions book.

He put on some pajama shorts and then climbed on the bed with her.

"Darling, I think we need to extend our trip by a couple of days".


	17. Chapter 17

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, there's a submarine tour, or we could go snorkeling, or scuba diving. We haven't done that yet. And there's a snorkeling at night tour where it glows that I think would be neat. And then we still need to do some shopping, and I just think if we extend our trip by a day or two we'll be able to fit it all in".

"What if we did the snorkeling at night thing tonight? And then tomorrow, we can take the submarine tour, and then go shopping? And then we'll have a final day here to lay around and rest".

"I love that idea".

She kissed him and then he picked up the phone and called the hotel and extended their stay by 2 nights, and signed them up for the excursions. Afterwards, he called Max.

She nestled down on his chest while he did.

"Hey Max. We just wanted to let you know we are liking it so much we've decided to stay two extra days…oh? That's great. Yes, Jennifer's right here."

"Hi Max. We miss you".

"She says hi and we miss you….Great idea….Oh, that's a shame. Can you give me the details? Oh, I see. Good thinking. Thanks for looking out, Max. We'll see you in a couple of days. Bye Max".

He hung up the phone.

"Darling, I have to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out".

"What is it?"

"So Max was over at your place yesterday, to water the plants. He said someone broke a window on your downstairs door in order to try and get in, but they couldn't, so they just left. So, he called a handyman, and they came and put a new door on for you, and then he put a padlock on your gate on the outside, and took all the plants to my house".

"That was very nice of him".

"He also said he's going to pick us up at the airport and he's making us a welcome-home dinner".

"How sweet".

It was pouring outside, so they ordered room service for dinner and just relaxed some.

Jennifer grabbed the remote.

"I will pick our movie this time, thank you very much".

He chuckled at her.

Neither of them concentrated on the movie for very long. They ended up making love and had just finished when the room service arrived.

"Wait till I get in the bathroom".

Jennifer hightailed it to the bathroom and shut the door, while Jonathan put on his pajama shorts and then opened the door.

After it was set up, she came out and got her nightgown on and they curled up in bed and ate.

"Sex before dinner. I could get used to that, Mr. Hart".

"Yeah, me too. But what about Max?"

"Good point".

They relaxed until it was time to get up and get ready for the snorkeling. They were getting ready when the phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, it is. Oh, I see. Yes, that will be fine. Ok, thank you".

Jennifer hung up and looked at Jonathan.

"They postponed it because of weather till tomorrow night".

"Good, then we can just stay in bed".

***Three Days Later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were on the plane headed home. Jennifer was exhausted, and Jonathan was trying to make her comfortable.

They reclined their seats and she took a nap while he watched SportsCenter.

She slept almost the whole way home, waking up just before they landed.

Max was waiting for them when they got off the plane.

"Hey you two! Have a good time?"

"Yes, we did".

"It was wonderful, Max".

He drove them home and helped them bring Jonathan's bags in.

He had made them grilled shrimp salads and jasmine rice, and Jennifer thought it was exquisite.

Jonathan declared it to be one of his favorite meals.

They helped him do the dishes, and then he helped her take her bags and plants home and then she packed a bag and came back to his house with him.

They walked in to find Max in the living room watching tv.

"Oh good. You two are just in time. Mr. H., your favorite scary movie is on".

"The Exorcist?"

"Oh no. No, no. No, I'm not falling for this again."

Jonathan started laughing.

"Darling, this one isn't scary, I promise".

"Not scary?! Mr. H., what are you saying?"

"Max, he was so mean to me in the Cayman Islands. He asked me if I wanted to watch a movie and I said yes and he picked it while I was in the bathroom, and then when I figured out it was scary, he wouldn't change it, and told me it wasn't scary, and then he screamed at me and scared me and made me jump! Don't trust him, Max".

He wrapped her up in a bear hug and kissed her head a few times.

"Darling, you can bury your head in my shoulder during the scary parts, I promise. And I won't scare you on purpose either".

"You promise?!"

"I promise".

They sat down on the couch and got comfy. By the time the first hour had passed, Jennifer and Max both thought the movie was scary, while Jonathan was laughing at all the scary parts.

"Whoever heard of watching scary movies in the springtime? This is horrid".

"Darling, I ordered this particular cable package because it had the year-round horror films channel".

"You're insane".

"He's certifiable, Miss Edwards".

"I agree".

Jonathan chuckled.

They managed to finish the movie, much to Jennifer's relief.

"Ok you two, have fun. I'm headed to a poker game".

"Good luck, Max".

"Night Max".

Jonathan stood up and helped Jennifer up, and then led her to the kitchen.

She scratched his back and kissed his shoulders while he made himself a late-night snack.

"Darling, I miss the beach. What do you say we organize a beach day with our friends for this weekend?"

"I say, that's a splendid idea".

He offered her a bite of his pb and J, and she happily took one.

After they were all finished, they locked up and headed to bed.

Jennifer changed into a lavender and white lace nightgown, and then climbed into bed next to Jonathan.

"Darling, I think you owe me a treat".

"A treat? Jonathan, you're mistaken. You tricked me into watching a scary movie with you. I don't owe you a treat".

"Jennifer, I was a good boy. I didn't scare you on purpose, and I let you bury your head in my shoulder when you got scared, did I not?"

"What kind of treat were you thinking?"

"An hour long hot towel backrub while you feed me grapes".

"Ummmm, no, you haven't earned that. I'm sorry".

"Well, what have I earned?"

"This".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"That's it?"

"That's all".

He rolled on top of her and started kissing her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Influencing the judge".

"Jonathan, this is sweet, but there aren't any more treats for me to give you".

"Wanna bet?"

He started tickling her as he pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her.

They spent the next few hours making love, and then fell asleep all wrapped up together.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you most".

***The next weekend***

Jennifer and Jonathan had decided to not have a beach day with their friends, but instead to have a beach day by themselves.

She packed them a bunch of snacks and drinks, and then a bag of beach towels and sunscreen and walked to his house.

He was just coming out of the house.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him as he took the cooler from her.

He got a rolling luggage cart out of the garage and put the cooler on it and strapped it down, while Jennifer went inside the house.

"Max, I made you a special lunch-chicken pot pie".

"Thanks, Miss Edwards, you didn't have to do that".

"I wanted to. You do so much for me just because Jonathan loves me. It's the least I can do".

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek just as Jonathan came inside.

"Ready to go, baby?"

"Yep. All set. Max, you want to come with us?"

"No thanks, Miss Edwards. Max don't swim and Max don't get sandy".

"We'll be back later, Max."

"Have fun you two".

They laced their fingers together and walked down the street to the beach.

It was a gorgeous, crystal clear day and the water was mesmerizing.

Jonathan rented them beach chairs and an umbrella, and they got their towels set up.

"Ok, kick your flip flops off. I'm going to bury you in the sand".

"What?! You are not!"

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and picked her up.

She grabbed his arms and started laughing.

"Jonathan….put me down!"

"Oh, I'll put you down, alright. 3 feet down under the sand".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm kidding. Want to get in the water?"

"Yes, I do".

She took her coverup off and put a visor on. She looked so beautiful in her mint blue string bikini with a netted edge.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the water and they slowly waded in.

When they were waist deep, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Baby, if you had worn that bathing suit on our trip, we would have spent a lot more time in the room".

She kissed him back.

"I wish I could have. I didn't get it till yesterday".

They stayed in the water for a little bit, jumping the waves together, and splashing each other.

They finally came out of the water and dried off and laid out for a bit.

"Darling, what if Hart Industries started a paddle board rental business?"

"Darling, the name of the game is electronics. How could I present that to the board?"

"I don't know. I just think this area needs one, and you have the capital to do it".

"It would take a lot of insurance though. I mean, these people wouldn't be renting a room from me, so they would have to pay a rental fee, plus an insurance fee. Also, I would have to pay for the paddleboards, pay for staffing, and pay for storage. And there's nothing to keep the people from paddling down the beach and taking the board".

"Yeah, that's true. I didn't think of that".

"Now for the good news. My house is just down the street. If you want to buy a paddle board, you can keep it in my garage and come down here with it whenever you want".

"Now that is some good news".

They laid out for a little bit, just chatting and holding hands.

"What snacks did you make for us?"

"Well, I made some salad cups, some rainbow fruit kebabs, some turkey club triangles, some caprese sticks, and some ham and cheese roll ups, chips, pretzels, sliced veggies, and sparkling water for me, sodas for you, and plain water for the both of us".

"Wow, you went all out".

"Not really. I made the salad cups, fruit sticks and caprese sticks yesterday, and the ham and cheese roll ups and club triangles this morning. Didn't take very long. I got out my cookbooks and really tried to find some recipes that I thought you and I would both like, and I found some that I want to make for you sometime too".

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like homemade spring rolls, and a few marinades, and a pork tenderloin recipe and a roast recipe".

"Sounds wonderful".

They stayed out till about 3, and then packed up and headed back to his house.

"Hey you two. Mr. H., you just had a phone call from Dr. Kendall. She wants you to call her. Number is on the fridge".

"Thanks, Max".

"How was your lunch, Max?"

"Delightful, Miss Edwards".

"We have some food left over if you're hungry".

"Yeah, Max. I'm about to have a second lunch, you want to join me?"

"Sure, that sounds great".

They all made plates and sat at the table.

"Darling, your shoulders are really red".

"Yeah, they are. Did you bring that sun lotion stuff?"

"No, but I can go home and get some".

They had just finished snacking when the phone rang.

Jonathan got up and got it.

"Hello? Oh, I see…"

He walked into the living room.

Jennifer and Max did the dishes, and then she ran home to get him the after-sun lotion.

When she got back, he was on the phone with Susan.

"Ok, that sounds great. We'll see you then. No, it's no trouble at all".

He hung up.

"Darling, Susan wants us to come to dinner tonight. It will be a late dinner, but it's informal".

"Well, I think that sounds fun".

"And the other news is….there is a problem at my out of town office that will affect 3 business deals. I'm going to have to go there in a few days and solve it. I'll be gone about a week".

"What? Darling, are you sure you'll be gone that long?"

"I'm positive. But I'm also positive I'm not going to miss you, because you're coming with me".

"Where is it?"

"Well, I have a meeting in London that will probably take 2 days. And then I have a business deal in France I will have to iron out that will probably take 1 day, maybe 2. And then the final meeting will take place in Berlin".

"Wonderful. And when we get to Berlin, you will get a special experience that not too many men before you have experienced, darling".

"What's that?"

"Meeting my father".


	18. Chapter 18

"I can't wait".

He leaned down and gave her several kisses.

She had him sit on the couch and she kneeled behind him and rubbed in the after-sun lotion.

"Oh, that feels wonderful".

"Your shoulders are loving this, they are soaking this lotion right up".

After he was all rubbed in, she curled up next to him and looped her arm through his.

"Darling, are you going to be ok in London and France while I'm in meetings?"

"Oh sure. I will probably go shopping in London, and there are several museums in France that I always love to visit. So, I'm sure I'll go to a couple of those too. And it's been a very long time since I've seen Pierre, I'm probably overdue for a visit with him".

"Pierre? Is that the name of your French lover?"

"What?! No, don't be silly. He owns a salon in Paris, darling. He was my mom's premier stylist for many, many years. And whenever I go to see him, I spend a day getting my hair done, a massage, my nails and toes done, and usually a coffee body wrap and he treats me better than royalty".

"Sounds pleasant".

"It's wonderful. You'd love it. Did Susan say what time dinner was?"

"Yes, we are supposed to be there at 8".

"Wonderful".

He leaned over and kissed her nice and slow for a few minutes.

"Mr. H., you want I should grill some steaks for dinner tonight?"

He sighed.

"No Max. Jennifer and I are going to the Kendall's".

He resumed kissing her and moved his kisses to her earlobe and the side of her neck.

"Miss Edwards, you mind if I finish off the ham and cheese rolls?"

She had to stifle a laugh.

"Go ahead Max".

She leaned over and kissed Jonathan again.

"He's driving me crazy", Jonathan murmured against her lips.

Jennifer broke the kiss.

"He means well, honey. He loves you. He's just trying to be helpful".

"I know".

"Mr. H., I went and picked up your dry cleaning. It's in your closet."

"Thanks Max".

"Darling, want to help me take the cooler home?"

"Yes. Just let me change and I'll be right back".

He kissed her a few times, and then she went and packed the cooler again, and then they headed to her apartment.

They came inside and he lifted the cooler up onto the counter and started the draining process, and then turned to her.

He picked her up and kissed her and she latched onto him as he carried her to the bedroom.

They were like wild animals, unable to control themselves. They were both naked and in the bed in a matter of seconds.

He eagerly took her in his arms and kissed her with so much passion she was breathless.

"I love you so much, baby. You have no idea how much".

"I love you too".

He began to kiss her all over her body, causing her to quiver and shake with each kiss.

Their passion was limitless. Neither one of them could get enough of the other, and neither wanted the night to end. They made love several times in a row before they were finally sated. Jennifer rolled over and looked at the clock.

"Uh oh. We are supposed to be at Susan and Drew's in an hour and a half. And I'm not dressed and you're not dressed".

"Well, then we better hit the showers".

He kissed her as he carried her to the bathroom.

***The Kendall's***

Jennifer and Jonathan arrived right on time to the Kendall's, and rang the doorbell.

"Hi, come on in! Oh, Jennifer, I love your dress!"

"Thank you!"

Jennifer was wearing a blue and gray sleeveless shift dress and some black strappy heels.

They went to the living room and joined the others.

Everyone was raving about how tan they were.

"Jonathan surprised me and took me to the Cayman Islands for a few days. We had a wonderful time".

Mandy came over and sat by her.

"Can we have lunch next week? I feel like I never see you anymore".

"Yes, we can. But, it's going to have to be in the early part of the week, because Jonathan and I are going on a trip. And I feel the same way too. I thought if I worked from home I'd have all the time in the world, but I honestly think I'm busier than ever".

Jonathan brought Jennifer her cocktail and sat on the other side of her.

"Thank you darling".

He kissed her cheek.

Pretty soon, the men were talking sports while the ladies were talking about literally anything else.

"So where are you and Jonathan jetting off to this time?"

"Well, he has a meeting in London, and then one in Paris, and I'm tagging along, and then he has a meeting in Berlin, and he is going to meet my father".

"That sounds wonderful! I'm sure your dad will just love him".

"I think so too. I just hope he doesn't give him a hard time".

"He's a daddy, Jennifer. He's earned the right to give him a hard time at least once".

"Yeah, I understand that. He's been hard on my boyfriends before, but Jonathan is the best guy I will ever bring home to meet my dad, and I really want it to go well, so I hope he skips the hard time".

Jennifer and Mandy overheard a bit of what the guys were talking about.

"Bill, you can't ask her to marry you yet. You've only known her a month or two".

"He's right. If you want the marriage to be successful, you should wait till you've dated at least 6 months before you get that serious".

"Ok, ok. It was just a thought".

They started talking about football again, so Mandy and Jennifer went and got another cocktail.

For the rest of the evening, Jennifer was gracious and polite and respectful, but she couldn't stop thinking about Jonathan's six-month comment, and couldn't wait to get her hands on a calendar.

***A week later***

Jonathan had successful meetings in London, while Jennifer shopped till she dropped, and then they moved on to France. He was in the office all day while she went to the spa and got her hair done and a massage with Pierre, and then he took her to her favorite French restaurant that night. He was impressed by how well she ordered in French.

Now, they were headed to meet her dad in Berlin.

"Darling, I just want to prepare you-my dad is probably going to give you a hard time, and he's probably going to grill you about your intentions where I'm concerned, and the usual father-boyfriend topics. I expect him to do that. But I also know you will charm him just like you charmed me, because out of all the boyfriends I've brought home, I really believe he'll like you the best".

"I'm not worried. I'll just be myself and answer his questions honestly".

"Perfect line of attack, darling".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"What time are we meeting him?"

"Well, we are surprising Pa. But Walter is expecting us at 5".

"I can't wait".

"I'm glad we have a hotel. He's very old-fashioned, and I respect that, but I'm a little too old for the no-hanky panky speech".

"God, I remember when Max tried to give me the facts of life speech. It was so awkward, but I'd much rather him tell me something like that than the nuns".

She started laughing.

"I can only imagine".

They took a cab to her father's house and rang the doorbell.

Walter came and answered it right away.

"Miss Jennifer! It's so good to see you!"

"Walter! Boy have I missed you! Walter, this is my boyfriend Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is Walter McMann, he's like my dad's Max".

"Nice to meet you".

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir."

They went inside the house and stood in the foyer.

"Your father is in his study. 3rd room on the right".

"Thanks, Walter".

Jennifer started down the hall towards her dad, just as he was coming out of the study.

"Jennifer! Sweetheart, is that you?!"

"Hi Pa! Surprise!"

"It certainly is! How lovely to see you".

They shared a long hug, and then she led him to the foyer.

"Pa, this is my boyfriend, Jonathan Hart. Darling, this is my dad, Stephen Edwards".

"Nice to meet you sir".

"Nice to meet you too, son".

They shook hands and then sat down in the living room.

"So, how is California life?"

"Wonderful, now that I have Jonathan. He's my favorite part of living out there".

"Well, I'm happy that you're happy. But I think that takes care of my next question-will you ever move back East?"

"Probably not".

"So, how long have you and Jonathan had this surprise cooked up?"

"Just since the weekend. I called and told Walter though. He knew we were coming".

"I see. How long have you two been friendly?"

"We met before Christmas, but we've been together about 2 months now".

"She's wonderful, sir. You raised a very intelligent and capable woman".

"Indeed I did. But I can't take all the credit. Walter did a lot of the raising in my absence, along with her mother".

"He's right. Walter is more than dad's houseman. Our home wouldn't have been the same without him".

"So, Jonathan, what kind of work do you do?"

"I own my own business sir. I am the founder and CEO of Hart Industries".

"I've heard of them. Very nice company".

"Thank you".

"How's your apartment, sweetheart?"

"It's nice. It's a little smaller than the one in New York, but I like it. I have a garage, and I like that for safety reasons, although I don't have a car to put in it at the moment. But I also like the fact that my back patio gate opens up right next to Jonathan's house, and he only lives one and a half blocks from the beach".

"You've always loved the beach, sweetheart. You get that from your mother".

"Yeah, she loved the beach so much".

Walter came and told them that dinner was ready, so they headed to the table.

Over dinner, Jonathan and Stephen discussed business topics, plus politics and popular history topics. She loved seeing her dad engage Jonathan in conversation and she loved seeing Jonathan get so excited about a topic.

After dinner was over, she took the dishes to the kitchen while Jonathan and Stephen headed to the living room.

"Now Miss Jennifer, I've never gotten in your business before, but after the disaster that occurred with the last boyfriend you brought home, I have to ask-does Jonathan treat you right?"

"He's wonderful, Walter. Absolutely wonderful. And he is nothing like anyone else I've ever dated. And you can ask me anything, you know that. You practically raised me, you earned the right".

"I appreciate that. If you ever need anything, you can always call me, I hope you know that".

"Of course I do".

She kissed his cheek and then resumed drying the dishes.

"I think your momma would really love him. She always said she just wanted to keep you happy".

"Yeah, I think so too. I hate that she's not here to meet him, but I also think maybe she sent him to me".

"She probably did".

In the living room, Jonathan and Stephen were chatting about sports and other topics.

"Sir, I just want you to know that I love your daughter with all my heart. She is the most wonderful woman that I've ever known, and she has the best heart and she truly cares about people. I can't say enough good things about her. She thinks I'm not ready, because I want it to be a surprise. But with your blessing, sometime soon, I'd like to ask her to marry me".

"Son, you don't need my blessing. You need hers. She's all those things that you mentioned, as well as independent. If she's happy, I'm happy. And for the record, I knew as soon as you walked in the door that you were much better than that last bachagaloop she brought to meet me".

"Well, thank you, sir".

"Here's a tip. She appreciates sincerity, and honesty. As long as you are honest with her, that will mean more to her than anything else in the world".

"I'll keep that in mind".

Jennifer came and joined them, and sat by Jonathan on the couch.

"So, Jonathan, where does your family live?"

"Well, sir, my family passed away when I was a toddler and I was placed in an orphanage. So, the nuns raised me the best they could till I was a teenager, and then I met Max, the man that I consider to be my father. And he taught me things like how to shave, bought me my first suit, how to change the oil on a car, stuff like that. He gave me boxing lessons, he came to my high school graduation, he did everything to be a dad to me but adopt me. And when I graduated, I joined the Navy, did 8 years with them, and then signed out, and Max gave me an education and helped me start my company. Now he lives with me and works for me. He's the only family I have".

"He's wonderful, Pa. You would love him. He's quite the character".

"He sounds like a good man. It takes a big man to step up and raise another man's child, regardless of the circumstance".

"I agree".

"How long are you in Berlin, Pa?"

"Oh, another 5 weeks or so. The usual schedule".

She told him all about their trip to London and Paris.

"Pierre sends his regards. He's engaged to Louise, Pa. They will be married in the spring time".

"How wonderful! He always loved your mother, sweetheart. And he used to come to the gallery and rave about you".

"He's a good man. We had a good visit".

"How long are you two in Berlin for?"

"Well, Jonathan has a meeting in the morning, and then we are going home. And speaking of which, we should head back to the hotel and let you head to bed".

"Well, alright sweetheart. I'll call you in a few days, and when I get home in a few weeks, I want you to come for a visit".

"I can't wait".

She gave him a warm hug and then he and Jonathan shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you sir".

"Pleasure to meet you too, son. I hope you're still around when I see my daughter again".

"Me too".

"I'm sure he will be, Pa".

Walter came out and said goodbye to them.

"Your visits are never quite long enough, Miss Jennifer".

"I feel the same way, Walter".

"I'll see you next time, Miss Jennifer. Mr. Jonathan, it was wonderful to meet you".

"Thank you, it was wonderful to meet you as well".

After a round of goodbye hugs, Jonathan and Jennifer were back in a cab and headed back to their hotel.

"Your dad is great. I really enjoyed talking with him".

"He loved you, like I knew he would. And I very much appreciate you coming with me to have dinner with him".

"My pleasure".

They shared a few sweet kisses and then before they knew it, they were back at the hotel.

They got ready for bed, and then climbed under the covers and snuggled up together.

"Are you ready to get back home?"

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Yes, I think so. There are few things I want us to do, and a few things I need to do".

"What do you need to do?"

"Well, I need to work on some articles, and I need to see about buying a car, and I want us to get pictures taken together".

"Why do you want us to get pictures taken together?"

"Well, I have a few candids of us from dinners out and the beach and stuff like that, but I want a nice picture of us that I can put in a frame for my desk or something".

"Well, I tell you what. The board members were asking me about us getting new headshots done a few weeks ago. I'll tell them yes, and you can come with me and we'll have the guy take a couple shots of you and me".

"Wonderful idea!"

She leaned over and kissed him.

"You always have the most wonderful ideas…."

He rolled on top of her.

"Want to know what idea I have right now?"

"Whatever it is, the answer is yes".


	19. Chapter 19

***A Couple Days Later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were back in Los Angeles, and back in the swing of things.

Jennifer was at her apartment, working on an article when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me".

"Hi handsome. I was just thinking about you".

"You were?"

"Yes. I found a car I want to go look at. It's 8 years old and has a fair amount of miles, but it's being offered at a good price and it has a clean record. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to look at it?"

"What kind of car is it?"

"Well, it's not the convertible I was hoping for. But it's close. It's an older model Jaguar, and it's not blue like I wanted, it's silver. But for less than 5 grand, it's a steal".

"How about I come over when I get home?"

"That sounds perfect".

"Max is grilling us steaks and baked potatoes for dinner".

"That sounds heavenly".

"Well, I have a meeting to get to. I love you, gorgeous".

"I love you too, handsome".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and got back to work.

***Later that afternoon***

Jennifer was ready to go with Jonathan, and was just waiting on him to get home. She was growing more and more impatient by the minute.

Finally, she heard a knock on the door and went and answered it.

"Hi darling".

"Where have you been? I told the guy we would be there at 6 to look at it".

"I'm sorry, something came up that took a little time".

"Well, let's go".

They walked downstairs and he helped her into the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Lexington and Magnolia. We are looking for someone in a blue truck".

"Ok".

They had a quiet ride, mostly due to Jennifer being so anxious.

They pulled up into the parking lot and drove towards the blue truck.

"What is going on? That man is paying him! He's paying him for my car!"

Jonathan parked and Jennifer flung the door open and ran towards the blue truck.

"Sorry ma'am. The car is sold".

"What? We had an appointment".

"At 5:30. It's almost an hour later. I'm sorry".

She turned and headed back to the car.

"He sold the car because we were late".

"I'm sorry, darling. I really am".

"Let's just go".

They pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Jonathan's house.

They got stuck behind the car that Jennifer wanted to buy.

Jonathan tried to change lanes, but couldn't.

All of a sudden, smoke started to billow out from under the hood of the Jaguar.

"I think you dodged a bullet with that one".

"I never even got to drive it".

He tried to hold her hand, but she wouldn't let him.

"Baby, I really am sorry. But I don't think this is the disaster that you think it is".

He picked up the car phone and called Max.

"Hey Max. How is dinner coming? Do we need to bring you anything?"

"No, Mr. H. It's all taken care of".

"Perfect. We'll be home in a few minutes".

"Great".

He hung up and then turned to Jennifer.

"Want to stay at my house tonight?"

"Oh, Darling, I think I just want to be alone for a while. I won't be good company tonight".

"Come on, Jennifer. You have to eat. And Max has worked hard to make us a nice dinner".

"Fine. Just dinner".

They pulled up in front of Jonathan's house, and he parked in front of the curb.

"Why are we parking on the driveway?"

"I ordered some new patio furniture, and it's going to be delivered in a little bit. So, I'm letting the truck have the driveway".

He took her hand and led her inside.

"Max, we're home".

"Hey you two".

"Hi Max".

"Darling, how about a glass of wine?"

"Yes, please".

He poured her a glass and then handed it to her.

She quickly took a long gulp.

"Miss Edwards, I made you a special appetizer. Tell me what you think. This is guacamole ala Max".

She took a chip and dipped it, and then took a bite.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! What's in it?"

"Avocados, onion, cilantro, tomatoes, and lime juice, plus a little of my secret ingredient."

"What's your secret ingredient?"

"Queso fresco cheese".

"This is wonderful, Max".

"Thank you, Miss Edwards".

Jonathan slipped behind Jennifer and put a blindfold on her.

"Ok, darling, it's time for a blindfold identification test. I'm going to put something in your hands and you get to tell me what it is".

She was majorly annoyed but played along.

He placed her wine glass in her hand.

"Oh, that's easy. It's a wine glass".

"Good job. Item number 2".

He put a pencil in her hand, and she picked up on that one pretty quickly as well.

"A writing instrument. Yep, it's a pencil".

"Great job. Ok, last one".

He put a key ring in her hand.

"This one is kind of difficult…hmmm….I don't know".

"Ok, well, I'll give you a hint. I'll lead you to the hint. Just walk where I tell you to, ok?"

He took both of her hands and led her forwards a few steps.

"Ok, ok. Almost there".

He opened the garage and then got her into position.

"Ok, I'm going to take your blindfold off now".

He slipped it off and she looked straight ahead. She realized she was standing in front of a blue Jaguar convertible with a big red bow on it.

"Jonathan! You didn't!"

"I did. I bought it this afternoon and had it delivered here. It's yours".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him several times.

"I can only give you the $5000 now, but I can make payments after that".

"Darling, it's ok. It's important to me that you are in a safe car, that runs well, and that you love the car you are in."

"Can we take it for a spin?"

"Absolutely".

He handed her the keys and she ran and grabbed her purse.

They took a quick spin around the block a couple of times and then came back to Jonathan's house.

As they came in the house, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. And I love you too, thank you".

"You're welcome".

"Ok Mr. H. I'm going to go grill the steaks now".

"Sounds good, Max".

Jennifer pulled herself up onto the counter.

"So, tell me how you planned all of this?"

"I called my mechanic, and had him go check out the Jaguar. He said it was a bad buy, that it had multiple problems and wasn't worth one grand, let alone 5. So, then I called my dealer, told him what I wanted, and he got it ready. I went and signed the papers, and then had them deliver it. After it was safely in the garage, I came to your house".

"Interesting. And what was your plan if we had gotten there before the car sold?"

"I was going to test drive it with you and tell you it didn't feel safe".

"You're a clever one, Mr. Hart".

"I'm glad you noticed, Miss Edwards".

He leaned over and kissed her and then she fed him some guacamole.

"Man, that's good".

"I feel so silly".

"What do you mean?"

"I was so mad that the Jaguar got away. I wanted that car bad, but if it's not safe, then I guess it was a good thing I didn't get it".

"It's a very good thing you didn't get it. My mechanic said if you bought it and brought it to him to fix everything, it would take him 3 weeks of working on just your car to fix it all."

"I don't deserve you".

"You deserve everything great and wonderful in the world".

She puckered her lips for a kiss and he happily gave her one.

She hopped down and set the table.

"So, no new patio furniture?"

"Not just yet".

He winked at her.

Max brought the steaks in, and Jennifer got the potatoes out of the oven.

They had a lovely romantic dinner, and then helped Max with the dishes.

"Thanks for cooking and grilling Max".

"Yeah, thanks Max".

"My pleasure".

"Darling, want to go with me to take the car home and get my bag?"

"Get what bag?"

"Well, I was going to pack a bag and stay the night with you".

"Oh. Well, darling, when you said you wanted to be alone, Max and I made plans. We are going to Centerfold's".

"What?!"

"Hey, Mr. H., don't drag me into this".

"I'm kidding. Yes, I'll go with you".

She threw a towel at him as he wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"I'm headed to a poker game. Have a good night you two".

"Remember, it's dollar night at Centerfold's Max. Ask for Ginger".

"Jonathan Charles!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Have a good time, Max".

"Have a good time Max".

"Thanks, you two. And Mr. H., if you don't mind-don't piss her off too bad. The house just ain't the same without Miss Edwards in it".

"You're too kind, Max".

Max headed out and then Jennifer and Jonathan headed to her place.

He programmed her garage door opener for her and got her all set up while she threw an overnight bag together.

She came back down to the garage and they drove back to his house.

They cuddled up and watched a movie for the rest of the night.

Jonathan fell asleep almost as soon as they climbed into bed.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Handsome. I love you. 3 more months".

***A week later***

Jennifer was at Jonathan's house, waiting on him to get home from the office. Max had gone to the track, so she had the house to herself.

The phone rang, piercing the silence.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Laura. I know this is last minute, but would you and Jonathan like to come to our house for a get together tonight? Completely informal, just hanging out and having a late dinner".

"That sounds great. We are getting some pictures taken, so we might be the last ones to arrive".

"Ok, no worries. See you when you get here".

She hung up and a few minutes later, Jonathan came in the door.

"Hi baby".

"Hi honey".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Laura just called. She wants us to come by for dinner tonight, after the pictures".

"That sounds fun".

She went to the bedroom with him while he changed into a short sleeved button down and some khaki shorts.

Jennifer had on a mint green halter sundress and some black sandals.

As soon as he was ready, they headed down to the beach, and parked. They walked out into the sand and found the photographer.

"Hi".

"Hi, this is my girlfriend Jennifer. Jennifer, this is Dustin, the photographer".

"Hi, thanks for doing this".

"No problem".

They took several shots of the two of them, and then they took several of each of them individually.

"Jennifer, why don't you lean up against the lifeguard stand?"

"Ok".

"Perfect. Just like that. Hold that, and I'm going to take several shots".

After the photos were concluded, Jonathan paid him and they walked back to the car.

"That was so fun".

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it? What was your favorite picture?"

"The one where you picked me up and swung me around".

"Yeah, I liked that one too".

They hosed off their feet and then headed to Laura and James' house.

"I hope they have something good to eat. I'm famished".

"Yeah, I'm hungry too".

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"It's too bad we can't just live right on the shore".

She leaned against his shoulder.

"If we did, I'd never want to leave".

***Laura and James' house***

Jennifer and Jonathan rang the doorbell, and waited for Laura to answer it.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hi, thanks for having us".

Everyone had a relaxed dinner, with the women kind of separating themselves from the men.

"Laura, this is so good! I am going to need this recipe".

"Well, thank you, but I don't have it. This dinner was catered".

After they were finished, they moved to the living room.

"Ok, you all know that we have to play a game when we have people over. So, tonight, we have Pictionary. But it's going to be a bit different. I'm going to draw, and everyone is on their own team. As soon as you know it, raise your hand and if you're right, you get to draw next".

They all agreed that sounded like fun.

James drew a small windmill like object, and then an envelope.

Everyone was studying it, and then suddenly, Jennifer raised her hand.

"Fan Mail".

"Yes, that's it".

"Ok, your turn".

Jennifer jumped up and grabbed the marker and drew a topic out of the basket.

She quickly drew an eyeball and a tiger's face. Everyone was very complimentary of her drawing skills.

"Eye of the Tiger?"

"Yes! Very good darling".

Jonathan took the marker and started to draw.

The doorbell rang, interrupting everyone's concentration.

Laura went to get it.

Jonathan was still drawing, but hadn't shown anyone what it was yet.

"Jonathan, there's a man at the door. He says he needs to speak with you".

"Oh, ok. Susan, you can have my turn".

Jonathan handed her the marker and then headed to the door.

A few minutes later, he came back with three flat packages.

"Darling, what is that?"

"Well, that was Dustin. I asked him to develop these as quickly as possible, and then to bring them to me on a rush, so he did. Now, I need everyone to vote on which one they like best. Bill and James, can you help me out by opening those two?"

"Sure".

They opened the pictures and everyone started oohing and ahhing over them. The first one was Jonathan and Jennifer with her on his back, piggy back style, and her arms around his neck. She was kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, I love that one!"

The second one was Jennifer leaning against the lifeguard stand. They all agreed that she was very photogenic.

"Ok Bill, time for the last one".

The last one was Jennifer leaning up against the lifeguard stand, completely oblivious to Jonathan on one knee in the background with a ring in his hand.

Jennifer covered her mouth as her eyes welled up with tears. Jonathan got down on one knee in front of her and took her hand.

"I love you more with every passing second. And since this is the room where I met you, I figured it was only fitting to bring it full circle right here. All those dates I went on, all the dreams I've had, you are the one I was looking for. You make everything better, including my life, so Jennifer Suzanne, will you marry me?"

She stared at him a minute and then nodded.

"Yes, yes, I will".

He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger and then stood up and kissed her.

Everyone was clapping for them.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming".

"You said you wanted it to be a surprise".

"I did. And I was totally surprised. Good job, honey".

"Ok, we know you always plan things like this, so how did you do it?"

"I called Laura today and asked her to plan a get together, and told her I would pay for everything. And then I went and picked up the ring. Dustin and I had an agreement that he would take a few shots of us and develop them and one of them would be a proposal shot, and then it just sort of came together".

"it was perfect".

She leaned over and kissed him again and then stared at her ring. It was a 5-carat cushion-cut diamond on a platinum diamond infinity band. Jennifer thought it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Darling, did you call my dad?"

"No, I didn't have to. When you were helping Walter with the dishes, I asked him then".

"Very clever".

"So, do you two have a date in mind?"

"Well, my dad lives overseas, so ideally it will be when he is here in the states, and that won't be for a few months, which is good because I will need to find a dress, a venue, all that".

"Well, I'm positive you are going to be the most beautiful bride".

"Thank you".

They all left around 10, and headed home.

Jennifer had brought her bag to Jonathan's, so they just headed to his house.

They walked in and found Max in the living room.

"Hey you two".

"Hey Max".

"Hey Max".

"Have a good time?"

"The best, Max".

"She said yes, Max".

"For reals? Well, welcome to the family, Miss Edwards".

"Thanks Max".

She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and then came back to the living room.

"Darling, I'm going to step into the bedroom and call my father. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Tell him I said hello".

She kissed him and then headed to the bedroom and called her dad.

"Hello, Edwards residence".

"Walter, hi! It's Jennifer. Can you put me on speaker and then get my dad?"

"Certainly".

A few minutes later, her dad was there.

"Jennifer, sweetheart, is that you?"

"Hi Pa! It's me".

"You sound happy, sweetheart".

"I'm over the moon, Pa. I just wanted to call my two dads and tell them that Jonathan proposed to me tonight, we are engaged".

"How wonderful! I'm so happy for you, Miss Jennifer".

"I agree with Walter, sweetheart. And tell him I said welcome to the family".

"I will, I will. When will you be back in the states?"

"Middle of August, sweetheart, but only for about 4 weeks".

"Perfect. We will plan the wedding for then".

"That sounds wonderful. Your aunts have a box of your mothers wedding things, so I'll call them tomorrow and have them mail it to you".

"That sounds great. Well, it's late here, so I better head to bed. I love you both".

"We love you too. Bye sweetheart".

"Bye Miss Jennifer".

"Bye Walter, Bye Pa".

She hung up and then went and joined Jonathan.

"Pa and Walter are ecstatic and say welcome to the family".

"How kind of them".

They headed to bed not long after that.

As soon as they were in Jonathan's room and the door was shut, he wrapped Jennifer in a hug.

"We are going to be so happy".

"That we are, Mr. Hart".


	20. Chapter 20

***A Month Later***

Jonathan and Jennifer were at his house, having breakfast and discussing things.

"Darling, that makes no sense."

"Yes, it does make sense."

"No, it doesn't. I'm going to have to pack up my apartment. Why would I pack it up and move everything in here, when you are saying you want us to buy a bigger house before the wedding? I would just have to pack it all up and move it again to the new house".

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying, I can just move the essentials over here and keep the other at my apartment till my lease runs out, and then I can get a pod or something to put stuff in".

"Like I said, that doesn't make sense. You will have to pay for your apartment whether you live there or not. You will have to pay for a pod, whether you live there or not. I have two guestrooms upstairs that we can put your boxes in and your furniture, and I won't charge you anything".

"Fine. We'll do it your way".

"It's your stuff, do what you want".

He got up and put his dishes in the sink.

"Jonathan, don't patronize me. It's not my fault you sprung this idea on me 20 minutes ago".

"I'm not patronizing you at all. I'm telling you, it's your decision".

He came over and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll call you later".

She put her dishes in the dishwasher and then headed to her house.

She spent the day packing up non-essential items and rearranging the furniture.

Finally, around 5, Jonathan came by.

"Hi".

"Hello".

She let him in and closed the door behind him.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, I suppose. Yours?"

"Productive. I packed up non-essentials".

"Well that's good".

"Want to order a pizza or something?"

"Yeah, we can".

They placed the order, and then sat on the couch.

"So, I called a realtor today, and inquired about listings".

"Good. What did they say?"

"Not a whole lot. You and I need to decide what we want and don't want".

They made a list of have-to's and don't-wants while they waited for the pizza, and came up with a nice list of things they wanted in a house.

"Where do you want to go for a honeymoon?"

"I don't need anywhere fancy, I just want to spend time with you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Well, depending on when the wedding is, we can possibly take 2 weeks".

"That would be nice".

"And, there's a couple of ladies at the office that put together office get togethers, and they want to throw us either an engagement party or a wedding shower."

"Well, if we are going to have a shower, we need to register for things. But between the two of us, I don't know that we really need a whole lot, unless you want to get all new stuff".

"Well, what if we start fresh? We can register for new dishes, and new pots and pans, and whatever, and if we get it, great. If not, that's ok too".

"I'm fine with that. Do you want to go with me to register for stuff?"

"Sure".

"Ok, we should probably pick a date before we do that".

Their pizza arrived then, so they put the wedding on hold and had dinner.

After dinner was over, they climbed in bed and watched a movie. Jennifer gave him a backrub and a back scratch and he laid back and enjoyed it.

"Darling, if I bought us a package where we could get a couple's massage every other week, would you enjoy that?"

"I'd rather spend that hour with you alone somewhere".

"We can do that too".

"You do realize that once we get married, things are going to change, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we won't have your apartment as our getaway anymore. So, that means no secret lunch dates like we used to have, the only alone time we'll get is when Max goes to the track or to play poker. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Yes, I am".

She kissed his head and then scratched his chest some.

"You sound like you are having doubts".

"No, I'm not having doubts. I'm just trying to figure it all out".

He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

"I'm so thankful I have you".

She scooted out from behind him and sat next to him.

"Darling, I think we need to chat about finances".

"Finances? I can more than afford whatever you need, darling".

"I know that. And I'm so grateful for it. But it doesn't have to all fall onto your shoulders".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I spoke with Pa today. And there is a fund that I get on my wedding day, that my mom left me. It's quite substantial. And then, in a year or two, when I turn 30, there's another one that I'll get. And there's an Edwards family trust, that I will get when Pa dies, that is even more substantial. Plus, Pa has set aside a lot of money for my inheritance. So, what I'm saying is, you've bought me an amazing vehicle, and this gorgeous ring, and I want to contribute too. So, let the house come out of my mom's money."

"What if we just put all of our money together and pay for things together?"

"I'd like that".

He kissed her fingers again.

"We will make it work, whatever it is."

"Who do you bank with?"

"Citibank".

"Me too".

She leaned over and got her Bride's magazine.

"Ok, so according to this checklist, we need to pick a date and then pick a venue, and then select who we want to be in the wedding party. Once we get that done, we can then go register for stuff".

"Well, the date and the venue we can talk about. As far as my side, I want Max to be my best man, and Jack and Bill and Drew and James to be my groomsmen".

"Well, that should work out perfectly. I want Mandy as my Maid of Honor, and Susan, Laura and Vanessa to be my bridesmaids".

"You need one more."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you go by couples, Jack and Max won't have anyone to escort. If you don't go by couples, Mandy will have two escorts".

"Oh, I see. What if we had Max escort my aunt down the aisle, and then Jack could escort Mandy?"

"That would work".

"Now we just need to figure out where the aisle will be".

"We will, I promise".

She checked a few more things off the checklist that she had already done, and then she put it down and snuggled up with him.

"Want to go running with me tomorrow?"

"Not on your life. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless I'm chasing you, then absolutely".

He grabbed her face and kissed her till she was breathless.

They stretched out alongside each other and pressed their foreheads together.

"No matter where we live, or what kind of wedding we have, I just want to make you happy".

"You already make me the happiest woman in the world".

"What do you say we put aside the wedding stuff for a couple of days and just enjoy ourselves and enjoy being engaged?"

"You got it".

She kissed him a few times and then he made love to her before they called it a night and fell asleep.

***A Week Later***

Jennifer had insisted that they have everyone over to Jonathan's house for dinner, and was over there helping get the house ready.

"Darling, are you sure we have to do this?"

"It's only fair, honey. They've had us in their homes a few times, we need to return the favor".

They were in the bedroom getting dressed.

"Darling, do you think you could get away this weekend?"

"Well, Friday's going to be pretty busy. But we could leave Friday night, I suppose. I was going to take you somewhere on Saturdays anyways".

"Where did you want to take me?"

"San Francisco. Where did you have in mind?"

"My father's house".

Just then, the doorbell rang, so Jennifer ran to get it.

It was the caterer's, so she let them in and then went back to Jonathan's room.

"Why did you want to go to your father's? I thought he was still in Berlin".

"He's in London this week. I just thought it would help with the wedding planning if you could see his house, since that's where I want to get married".

"Get married in Virginia?"

"Maryland".

"Same difference".

"Why do you want to get married there?"

"Because, it's a special place for me and I always thought it would be where I got married".

"Well, San Francisco is a special place for me too. It's where I met Max, and it's where I lived the first half of my life. I was thinking we could get married at the Harbor club, overlooking the bridge".

"Maryland is more peaceful, more quaint".

"San Francisco has a better view".

"Maryland has a homier feel to it".

"San Francisco has a major airport and isn't in the middle of nowhere".

The doorbell rang again so they had to table the discussion.

About 10 minutes later, everyone was there and they were all sitting in the living room having cocktails.

"So have you two made any wedding plans?"

"A couple. Right now we are trying to decide where to get married. I want Maryland, at my father's house. He wants San Francisco".

"Think about it. If we get married in Maryland, we will have to fly all of our guests out to Maryland and they will have to find hotels and all that. But….if we fly them to San Francisco, it will only be an hour long flight, and there are more hotels in San Francisco than there are in Maryland".

"Yes, but Maryland is close to both Virginia and D.C., darling. Hotels galore. And if we don't fly people to Maryland, we will still have to fly my aunts to San Francisco".

"What kind of wedding would you have in Maryland?"

"Well, there's this sweet little chapel that's located in our neighborhood, and then I figured we could have the reception at Pa's house."

"And what kind of wedding would you have in San Francisco?"

"There's a place called the Harbor Club that has a rooftop venue and it overlooks the bridge. I thought she would love it there".

"Ok, so here's a crazy idea. But what if you guys got married here in Los Angeles? You would only have to fly in your father and your aunts, there are plenty of rooftop venues and chapels here in town also."

"I love that!"

"Me too".

"Ok, so it's decided. We are getting married here in Los Angeles?"

He nodded.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Yay! Now we can pick a date".

They got out a calendar and picked the middle of September.

Jennifer went and got a couple of wrapped gifts and then brought them back.

"Ok, Susan and Drew, this one is yours. And Laura and James this one is yours, and there's this one for Bill, and this one for Vanessa and this one for Mandy".

"You're too sweet".

Everyone opened their packages. Jennifer had gotten the couples his and hers cocktail glasses and a really nice Cigar.

"We want you all to be in our wedding party".

"Oh, how sweet. We would love to".

"Ok, Mandy and Max. Your turn".

Mandy's was a cocktail glass but she also had a puzzle to put together. It was pretty easy and when it was finished, it said "Will you be my maid of honor?"

Mandy teared up and nodded.

"I'd love to".

Max opened his to find a picture of him and Jonathan from when Jonathan was a teenager.

"Where'd you find this, Mr. H.?"

"Jennifer found it in one of the guest rooms. Max, you've been by my side since I was 14, and I can't imagine getting married without you there either. Will you be my best man?"

"Absolutely, Mr. H."

"There's one more person who couldn't be here tonight. Jack, Jonathan's pilot. He's also going to be a groomsman. And we figured out the lineup. Mandy, you will be escorted by Max and Jack. Bill, you will escort Vanessa. And Susan and Drew, you two will be together, and Laura and James you two will be together".

They all agreed that sounded fun.

"What kind of wedding do you want?"

"Well, I want it to be non-traditional overall, and just fun. Like a real and true reflection of us as a couple. And I want the reception to be fun, like a really fun party where I don't leave the dance floor all night".

"I would agree with that. We can do all the traditional stuff in a non-traditional way, and just throw the biggest party ever".

"I'm so glad we are finally agreeing on things".

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Me too".

"Ok, so since we are your wedding party, we need to throw you a wedding shower. How about August, maybe like the second Saturday in August? We can make it a couples shower".

"That sounds so fun".

"Yeah, I like that idea".

They all got up and went to eat then, and everyone seemed more relaxed.

As they took their seats, Jennifer leaned over to Jonathan.

"Do you still want to go to San Francisco this weekend? We can, if you want".

"I think I have a better idea".

After their guests had left, Jennifer and Jonathan spent about an hour cleaning up and straightening up, and then headed to bed.

Jonathan closed the bedroom door and then pulled her into a steamy kiss.

"Friday night, you and I are going to fly away from here and head to Hawaii for a few days of fun, sun, and relaxation".

"I love the way you think, darling".

She kissed him a few times.

"So, do you want a rooftop wedding?"

"I think that would be kind of cool, actually. Somewhere that we can be outside for the ceremony maybe, and inside for the reception afterwards".

"Well, we will have to go look for a few places".

They headed to bed shortly afterwards.

Jennifer climbed under the covers and snuggled up to him.

"Darling, want to know what my favorite part of the wedding planning is?"

She was shocked.

"You have a favorite part?"

"Yeah, I do".

"Let me see…taste testing".

"Nope".

"Imagining me in my wedding night lingerie?"

"Nope".

"I give up, what is it?"

"Practicing for the honeymoon".

"What a good idea".


	21. Chapter 21

***4 Months Later***

It was the week of Jennifer and Jonathan's wedding. Jennifer was stressed to the max, and running around like a hurricane trying to get it all finished.

Jonathan couldn't remember when he had ever seen her so on edge.

He got home around 4, and found her in the living room.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi handsome". She leaned up and kissed him.

"You're home just in time. Tonight, we have to finalize our programs and then print them, and figure out the details of the ceremony, and we need to schedule you a haircut, me a nail appointment, and start packing our honeymoon luggage".

She had printed out two different options for him for the program.

"Which one do you like best?"

He looked over both of them and then chose the more modern one.

"So we have confirmed that 300 people will be attending. So, we should probably print about 400 of these, just in case".

"Put them in a file folder, and I'll have Deanne do it tomorrow at the office".

"Color copies. Great idea, darling".

She got everything set for him to take it to the office, and then sat back down and started putting the favors together.

They had decided to go with shot glasses etched with their wedding date, initials and "Take a shot, we tied the knot", plus a miniature bottle of tequila.

Jonathan tried to help her, but it was no use. She was a machine.

She finally stopped at 10, and they got ready for bed.

"Baby, are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute".

She finished washing her face and then came and got in bed with him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I love you, and it's all going to come together. What if I send you someone from the office tomorrow to help you finish things up?"

"Aside from making the copies and taking things to the venue, there isn't anything that has to be done, except for what we have to do ourselves".

"How about a day date tomorrow afternoon? It will be our last one before the wedding".

"Sure".

"Perfect. I'll come pick you up at 11:45, and I'll make all the arrangements".

She fell asleep on his chest, and he happily held her all night long.

"I can't wait to marry you, darling. I love you".

***4 days later***

Jennifer had spent the night in a hotel room at the hotel where the wedding was being held. She woke up when the phone rang, at 8 a.m.

"Hello?"

"Good morning"

"Hi. Good morning".

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. How about you?"

"It was lonely without you. Max just doesn't snuggle like you do".

She started laughing.

"I'll bet not".

"I ordered you breakfast, and there's enough for the ladies as well."

"Thank you, darling. They should be here soon".

"I just want to tell you that no matter how today goes and whatever happens, that I love you with all my heart and that will never ever change".

"You are going to make me cry, Mr. Hart. I love you too, no matter what".

"I'll see you at the altar, Miss Edwards".

"I can't wait, Mr. Hart".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up the phone.

She was just about to jump into the shower when there was a knock at the door.

It was Mandy.

"Hi, come on in. I'm about to take a shower. Jonathan ordered us breakfast, and the other ladies aren't here yet. So if you don't mind listening for the door".

"I got it."

They shared a quick hug and then Jennifer headed for the shower.

When she got out, the bridesmaids and their breakfast was there.

"Hello, hello".

"What a lovely room you have".

"Thank you. I love it".

"Are you and Jonathan staying here tonight?"

"No, I don't think so. The honeymoon is a surprise for me, and he planned it. I have my suspicions though".

She got out some bags for them.

"Ok, here are your official bridesmaids and maid of honor gifts. I couldn't do any of this without you all, and I just want to say thank you and I really appreciate you all standing up there with me today".

"We love you, of course we will stand up there with you".

They opened their gifts to find robes that had their monograms on them. Mandy's robe was light pink, just like her dress. Susan's, Laura's, and Vanessa's robes were all turquoise, like their dresses. She had also gotten them all personalized water bottles in the wedding colors of silver, pink, and turquoise.

They all enjoyed mimosas and breakfast plates before they had to get ready. Pretty soon, the hair and makeup people were there to get them ready for the day.

Jennifer stepped into the bathroom and put on her wedding underwear, and then came out in her robe.

"Ok, so I'm going to need all of you to help me with my dress. And it's not going to work unless you guys see me naked, so no offense".

She dropped her robe and they were all in awe of her toned body.

"Jonathan is a lucky, lucky man".

"If only I had your ab muscles".

They got her dress on, while the photographer snapped some discreet shots of all of them, and then it was time to head down the hall.

"Let's do this".

The wedding coordinator came and told her that everything was set up. She had taken pictures of everything and was showing them to Jennifer.

"I love that! Thank you so much".

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Is my daughter here?"

"Hi Pa!"

"Sweetheart, you look so incredibly beautiful. Your mother would be so proud".

"Thank you, Pa".

They discussed a few things, and he assured her that it was all in place.

"I just saw Jonathan. He wanted me to give you this".

He handed her a package.

She opened it carefully, and found a set of glasses, that said "His and Hers" and had their wedding day on them.

She opened the card and started to read it.

_Darling, my favorite part of today is knowing that I get to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life. So tonight, and every night, when we go to bed, and we get our glass of water to take to bed with us, let's use these glasses and never forget this day. I love you more than anything in the world. Jonathan_.

She teared up and dabbed at her eyes with a Kleenex.

"He's so creative and sweet".

She went to her suitcase and got a package for him.

"Pa, can you take this to him? And tell him I love him".

"Certainly".

"Mr. Edwards, we will meet you down the hall in room 1A".

"Got it".

The ladies helped Jennifer get her shoes on, and then they started to make their way down the hall towards the elevators.

"Here we go".

***Two hours later***

Jennifer and the ladies had just taken several photographs outside, and some inside. Jennifer had toured the reception room and made a few changes, but loved everything else overall.

Her father finally came and found her in room 1A.

"Hi sweetheart. I had to take pictures with Jonathan and the groomsmen."

"How did he like his gift?"

"He loved it. He showed some real emotions".

"Jennifer, what did you give him?"

"I framed one of our engagement photos, and I had our engagement date and our wedding date engraved at the bottom. I also wrote a sweet note to him, telling him I have loved him for almost 200 days, and that they have been the best 200 days of my life, and that until now, I have been in the role of stranger, acquaintance, friend, secret girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, public girlfriend, fiancée, and roommate, and now I can't wait to take on my final role, as his wife, in his life".

"That's so adorable".

Before they knew it, the wedding planner was there to get them all lined up.

"Ok, Maid of Honor and bridesmaids, let's go. Jennifer, you and your dad will wait here. I'll come get you in a few minutes".

Jennifer was adamant that Jonathan wasn't going to see her until she walked down the aisle.

They passed out their flowers, and everyone thought Jennifer's bouquet was the prettiest wedding bouquet they'd ever seen.

"It's sentimental. Jonathan sends me flowers a lot. I usually take pictures of them, or try to make them last as long as possible. These are the same type of flowers he sent me the first time".

The music started, and they all started to file out of the room.

The minister that was performing the ceremony walked down the aisle, followed by Jonathan and then Max and Jack, and then the groomsmen.

Then, it was Mandy's turn, followed by Susan, Laura and Vanessa.

Everyone stood up when the bridal song played, and the doors at the back opened.

Jonathan teared up when he saw her.

Jennifer's gown was strapless, sparkly, and had such a full skirt that she barely fit in the aisle. She had foregone a veil, and instead chosen an updo of messy curls and a sparkly clip. She had on her mother's diamond necklace, and the diamond earrings that her father had given her for her 21st birthday. Walter escorted her on one side, and Stephen escorted her on the other.

The photographer was snapping tons of pictures as they walked down the aisle.

"Dearly beloved…."

Jennifer zoned out a little and stared at Jonathan.

_He is so handsome. I am so lucky that I get to marry him and spend my life with him_.

The altar was covered in pink and plum colored flowers, filled with white filler and greenery.

Jonathan was staring at Jennifer too.

_She is the best thing that ever happened to me. I hope to make her half as happy as she makes me every day_.

"Jonathan and Jennifer, is it your intention to marry each other today, to share every facet of your lives together, and to spend all the rest of your days loving and caring for one another?"

"It is", they answered in unison.

"In that case, who gives this woman to this man to be married?"

"Her mother and I", answered Stephen.

"And all of those who love her", answered Walter.

Walter leaned over and kissed her cheek, and Stephen did the same, before placing her hand in Jonathan's.

"Jennifer and Jonathan have elected to write their own vows. Jonathan, when you're ready".

"In less than a year, you have come into my life, and absolutely turned it upside down. You have completely and totally opened my heart and filled it with so much joy. You were like a missing puzzle piece, and once I put you into place, everything else made so much sense. In the beginning, I wanted to keep our relationship a secret, because I was convinced that you and I were just too good to be true. You helped me see that you deserve to be put on a pedestal, to be admired, and while it was fun for us to secretly date, it has been so much more fun to publicly be together. I promise that for the rest of our lives, you will never want for anything. Your happiness will always come first, no matter what. I promise that you will always be protected, you will always know you are loved, and you will always have me in your corner no matter what. I cannot promise you that I will be by your side and love you everyday for the rest of your life, but I can promise you that I will be by your side and love you every day for the rest of mine".

Jennifer dabbed at her eyes with a Kleenex, and then handed Mandy her flowers. Mandy handed her the vows she had written.

"Jonathan-when I was a little girl, my mom and dad would always put me to bed at night with a bedtime story. And at the end of each one, my mom would say "Someday, you will find your prince and you will own the world". I may not own the world, but 10 months ago, at the Christmas party, I found my prince, even if I didn't realize it at the time. And ever since we decided to throw caution to the wind and risk it all to be together, I have felt like a princess every single day that I have spent with you. You never cease to make me feel special, or taken care of, or loved, and I hope that I do the same for you. I promise to always scratch your back when it itches, I promise to always kiss you goodnight and to always hold your hand in the car. You are the person I trust more than anything, the one I was looking for but didn't know it, and the one who makes everything make sense. I love you more with every second, and I hope to make you as happy as you make me".

"May I have the rings please?"

Max handed over the rings and the minister held them out.

"Jonathan, place Jennifer's ring on the third finger of her left hand, and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love and faithfulness".

He slid her thin diamond band into place and then held her fingers.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love and faithfulness".

"Jennifer, place Jonathan's ring on the third finger of his left hand and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love and faithfulness".

She slid his ring onto his finger and then held his hand.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love and faithfulness".

"By the powers vested in me, by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jonathan, you may kiss your bride".

Jennifer stepped forward and Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her while everyone cheered for them.

Mandy handed her flowers back to her, and then they turned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

They made their way down the aisle as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Please join us in the Crystal Ballroom at the end of this hall for a reception to honor the newlyweds".

Jonathan and Jennifer headed inside to the bridal suite.

"Happy wedding day, Mrs. Hart".

"Happy wedding day, Mr. Hart".

She kissed him a few times.

The wedding party came and joined her and so did Walter and her father.

For the next half hour, they took pictures as a newly wedded couple and with the wedding party, and then finally, it was time to head to the wedding reception. Jonathan and Jennifer had opted to dance as soon as they came in, and then have a sit-down dinner before they did all the other wedding stuff.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

They came in and took their place on the dance floor, and danced their first dance. It was incredibly romantic and sentimental.

After they ate, it was time for Jennifer to dance with her father. She danced with Walter too, and he was incredibly touched.

For the next few hours, Jennifer and Jonathan hit the dance floor and hardly stopped. They finally stopped to do the garter, bouquet toss and cutting of the wedding cake.

Their wedding cake was almost too pretty to eat. It was 5 tiers, vanilla with strawberry filling. The outside was spectacular-smooth icing with a pink fondant band on the 2nd and 4th tiers, and ruffled pink icing on the 3rd and 5th tiers. The top tier had white fondant flower petals all along the sides, and the topper was silver and said "Mr. and Mrs." In cursive.

Finally, Jonathan took Jennifer's hand and led her to the dance floor and took the microphone.

"Ok, my lovely bride and I would like to thank all of you for coming. My wife wants me to tell you to please take a favor on your way out and please help us with the wedding toss. And if I may, I would like to tell my wife that we will be spending our next ten days in the Dominican Republic, at the Secrets resort".

She smiled really big and then kissed him.

"Ok, so the wedding party is going to share one last dance, and then the bride and groom are going to have their final dance, and then we will do the wedding toss".

Max and her father and Walter were getting their luggage loaded into the car and the car pulled around.

Jennifer noticed that Mandy and Jack looked very smitten with each other.

"So, has our wedding been what you wanted it to be?"

"It was perfect. I got to marry you, and that's all I really wanted".

"I couldn't agree more".

"I cannot wait to fall into bed with you tonight, Mr. Hart".

"That can definitely be arranged, Mrs. Hart".

She ran her fingers through his hair and gazed into his eyes as they danced.

"What do you say you and I pick up some Chinese food and take it to the hotel with us?"

"That sounds great. What hotel are we staying at?"

"We have the honeymoon suite at the Onyx".

"Swanky, Mr. Hart".

"Only the best for you, Mrs. Hart".

"So, tomorrow, at some point before we leave, we need to go back to the house".

"We can, but why are we?"

"Because, I found the brochure that you had on the desk in the study for Switzerland, and I thought that's where we were going on our honeymoon. And I packed the wrong kind of clothes".

"It was between Switzerland and the Dominican. I couldn't get us a booking in Switzerland".

"You're wonderful".

After their dances were over, they headed to the elevator to go downstairs for the wedding toss.

Everyone held up sparklers as they walked towards the car.

"Max, we will be at the house tomorrow around 1, and then if you could drive us to the airport after that, we'd appreciate it".

"No problem, Mr. H. Welcome to the family, Mrs. H."

"Thank you, Max". She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Have fun you two! I'll talk to you when you get back".

"Thanks, Pa. I love you".

She turned and hugged Walter next.

"I'm so glad you could make it".

"I wouldn't have missed seeing my only daughter get married for anything in the world".

They shared a warm hug and he shook Jonathan's hand, and then Jonathan helped her into the car.

The groomsmen had decorated the car and filled it with beach balls and packing peanuts and had drawn on the windows. They even had a "Just Married" banner hanging off the trunk.

They drove off into the night, with Jennifer holding Jonathan's hand as they drove.

***14 months later***

Jennifer was growing impatient. She and Jonathan had some appointment that he wouldn't tell her about, and he was late picking her up.

She checked her watch for the fourth time in ten minutes, and heaved a sigh of relief as she heard him pull into the driveway.

"Hi darling".

"Hi, I was getting worried".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm sorry. There was an accident on the freeway".

He hugged her for a moment and then they headed out.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, exactly 2 years ago, you and I got engaged. So, I bought you something".

She took a sip of her water and squeezed his hand.

They pulled into an exclusive neighborhood, Sunset Canyon.

He slowed down, and turned them into a private driveway, and then punched in a code. The gate opened and they pulled through.

"We are meeting a realtor here. If you like this house, we get to sign the papers today, and move in as soon as we want to".

Jennifer was flabbergasted.

The house was gated, set back from the road quite a bit, with a pond and the cutest little wooden bench in front of a walkway. The house itself was 5 bedrooms, 4 baths, with a living room, private dining room, study, and eat-in kitchen. The backyard had a pool, pool house, private guesthouse, and a large yard. There was even a 6-car garage and circle driveway. It had everything that Jennifer and Jonathan were looking for.

"Darling, I thought we decided to stay in your house for a little longer, till we found what we wanted".

"We did. And then I found it".

He took her hand and helped her out of the car, and they walked inside.

The realtor was waiting for them.

"Hi Leslie. This is my wife, Jennifer".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you".

She started to show them the features of the house.

"This house has two master bedrooms, one up and one down. Two guestrooms upstairs with an adjoining bathroom plus a library with a separate staircase. All new appliances in the kitchen, and the homeowner also just installed this intercom system, so that you don't have to leave the gate open all the time and you can control who comes in and out. The air ducts and ventilation are all new, and the kitchen and all the bathrooms all have new floors as well. Take a look around and then let me know what you think".

Jonathan and Jennifer slowly walked from room to room.

"We could use this room as an office. Your desk over there, and mine over here".

"Yeah, we could. And we can also put another desk in the living room or one in our bedroom".

"You know me so well".

They made their way through the house and then came back downstairs.

"So, what do you think?"

"Well, if we get it, I want to repaint. Not all the rooms, but a few of them. And I think we would need some new furniture, what we have isn't going to fill this room".

"We can paint and purchase whatever you want, I promise".

"Let's do it".

He kissed her and hugged her and then they signed the papers.

"Ok, here are your keys. You can move in, whenever."

"Thank you!'

"Thank you!"

They walked out to the driveway and Jonathan opened the door for Jennifer when she suddenly stopped.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind if we went somewhere else on the way home?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Susan and Drew's house. My water just broke".


	22. Chapter 22

***LA General Hospital***

Jonathan talked Jennifer out of going to Susan's house and into going to the hospital instead.

Jennifer called Susan from the car phone.

"Hi, my water just broke".

"Perfect. I'll meet you two at the hospital. See you in a bit".

Jennifer hung up and called her dad.

"Hi Pa, it's me. It's time, we are headed to the hospital".

"I'll catch the next flight out, sweetheart. I love you".

"I love you too. See you soon".

She hung up and called the house and told Max to meet them at the hospital.

They decided to call everyone else after the baby was born.

She was admitted and put into a private room right away, and the nurses helped get her into a gown and settled into bed. Jennifer was so thankful that she had packed her bags and had put them in the car a few days before that.

Susan came and checked her.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Just a contraction every 4 minutes or so, and that's it".

Susan examined Jennifer.

"Ok, you're looking good. You're at a 4, and when you get to 5, you can have an epidural. I'll go ahead and page the anesthesiologist. Ice chips only, from here till after the baby is born. If you want to go walking the halls, that's fine, just tell the nurse. But do it before you get your epidural".

Jennifer's labor progressed quickly. She had contractions back to back, with very little relief, until she got her epidural.

Finally, about 4 hours after they arrived, Susan came and checked her one last time.

"Ok, it's go time. Jonathan, let's get you suited up. Then you can hold her hand and help keep her focused. Jennifer, we are going to push in sets of ten, alright? Just follow my instructions. You can do this. Ok, push".

About 20 minutes later, Jennifer was exhausted and Susan felt like they were almost done.

"Ok one more. Push, Jennifer. That's it".

"You got this, darling. I'm right here with you". He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She pushed for a final count of ten, and then Susan told Jonathan to come to the end of the bed.

Just then, their child emerged from Jennifer and into the arms of Jonathan.

Susan handed him some scissors and helped hold the baby while he cut the umbilical cord.

"Ok, that's it. Now we have to get you cleaned up and wait for the placenta. You did great, Jennifer. Just relax".

The nurses helped clean the baby up and then Jonathan brought the baby to Jennifer.

"We did it, baby. We have a beautiful baby girl and she looks just like you".

He leaned down and kissed her and then she put the baby on her chest.

"Hi there, little one. I'm your mama".

The nurses helped Jonathan get his gown and gloves off and then wheeled all of them to recovery.

Once they were all settled again, Jonathan headed to the lobby to find Max.

"We have a baby girl!"

"A girl! How wonderful!"

"And she looks just like Jennifer. Red hair and all".

"Congratulations, Mr. H."

Just then, Stephen walked in the doors of the hospital.

"Jonathan! Just the man I'm looking for".

"Great to see you Stephen. Let's go meet your new granddaughter".

"A granddaughter? How incredibly wonderful".

They walked into Jennifer's room and found her holding the baby and just staring at her.

"Hi sweetheart!"

"HI Pa! Hi Max".

Jonathan climbed into his bed next to Jennifer's.

"She's beautiful, sweetheart".

"Yeah, she is, isn't she? Jonathan said she looks like me, but from the side, I think she looks like him".

"I think she looks like the perfect mix of both of you".

Jennifer swaddled her and then handed her to her dad and he sat down next to Max and held her.

"We need to pick a name".

"Yeah, we do. How about Jenlie or Jolie?"

"Jenlie?"

"Yes, it's a combination of our names. 'Jen' from me, and 'lee' from you, since you were called Charlie growing up".

"I love that".

"Ok, now we need a middle name".

"I like Jenlie… Jenlie Charlotte, Jenlie Brooke, Jenlie Elisabeth".

"I love those. How about Jenlie Suzanne Elisabeth Hart?"

"Perfect".

Jennifer grabbed a pad and pen and experimented a few ways with the spelling, and finally decided on Jenlie.

They decided to call their friends the next day to spread the news, since it was so late.

Stephen stayed about an hour, and then headed to his hotel.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise".

"I'm headed out too. Mr. Edwards, I can give you a ride".

"Thank you".

"Wait! You two haven't picked granddaddy names".

"No, we haven't. Max, you go first".

"How about Ace?"

Jennifer grimaced.

"Yeah, I agree with her. That's just not you, Max".

"I think I will go ahead and pick Poppy".

"I love that!"

"And I'll take Grandpa Max".

"That's perfect, Max".

"What do you say to that, Jenlie?"

Jenlie made the most adorable cooing sound.

"I think she likes it".

Stephen and Max kissed Jenlie and Jennifer goodbye, and then headed out.

Jonathan called a few places to try and get them dinner, but nobody was still delivering.

"I think I know just the person".

He called Jack.

"I'll pick it up and bring it right now".

"Thanks, Jack".

Jennifer took the phone and called Mandy, since she knew she would be up.

"Hey, you busy?"

"No. What are you doing up so late?"

"I had the baby. I haven't gone to sleep yet".

"You had the baby?!"

"Yeah, just a little bit ago. LA General hospital, room 712."

"Oh, I can't wait".

"Well, you can come now if you want, we'll be up for a bit".

"Perfect. See you soon".

Jennifer fed Jenlie while they were waiting, and Jonathan ran to the vending machine to get them drinks.

Mandy got there first.

"Here she is. This is Miss Jenlie Suzanne Elisabeth Hart. Jenlie, this is your Aunt Mandy, mommy's best friend".

"She is absolutely beautiful".

"How are you? I haven't seen you in forever".

"I'm fine. Jack and I broke up a few weeks ago, and I've just been keeping busy".

"I hate to hear that. You two are perfect for each other".

"I thought so too, but he freaked out and said he couldn't do it anymore and then just left. The next day, he brought all the stuff I had left at his apartment to mine and left it on my door".

"Well, it's his loss".

"I agree".

Just then, Jonathan came back with their drinks, and Jack was right behind him.

"Ok, here's your dinner".

"Thanks, Jack".

Mandy turned and looked at him.

"Hi".

"Hi"

"Aunt Mandy, do you want to hold the baby while we eat?"

"I'd love to".

Jennifer got her all swaddled and then Mandy took her and sat down on the couch. Jack went and sat by her.

Pretty soon, they were talking.

"Mandy, I'm sorry I ran out on you like that. I just got scared".

"Thank you".

"I want you back. I want us back. I've missed you like crazy".

"I've missed you too. But we were together almost two years and you just threw that away".

"I promise, I'll never walk away from you ever again".

"How can I trust you? You really hurt me".

"Just give me a chance, that's all I'm asking".

Jack leaned over and kissed her and then put his arm around her.

"Jenlie, you are just a couple hours old and you are already a matchmaker".

She put her on her chest and started telling her a story.

"And then the prince just up and decided to go play in someone else's yard and the princess was heartbroken. Absolutely heartbroken".

"But the prince realized he was wrong and apologized to the princess and she forgave him".

"She gave him another chance, but she was guarded this time. And she was careful".

Mandy looked at Jennifer.

"So, what's the birth story?"

"Well, Jonathan and I have been house hunting, and coming up empty. And we had resigned ourselves that we were just going to be crammed into his house and I had decided I would probably sell some of my furniture to make space. So then, he told me that we had an appointment this afternoon, and he came and picked me up. And he drove me to this house in Sunset Canyon, and we toured it. it's perfect for us, just the right amount of space and privacy, and it's move-in ready. And we signed the papers and got the keys, and then we were on the driveway headed to the car when my water broke. So, we came here, and she was born a few hours later. She weighed 5 pounds, 8 ounces, and she's 20 inches long and just as perfect as she can be".

"Did it hurt?"

"At first. But once the epidural kicked in, I didn't feel pain, only pressure and fullness".

"How sweet. You didn't feel any labor symptoms all day?"

"None. Everything felt completely normal till my water broke".

Jennifer suddenly got this horrified look on her face.

"Jonathan! We are the worst parents ever! We don't have a crib set up, we don't have a car seat installed, we have nothing ready for our baby".

"Jennifer, it's ok. Tomorrow, I will go to the house, get our car seat and Max and I will install it. I'll put the pack n' play together and she can sleep in our room for the first few weeks. And I'll pay the movers to pack us and move us and unpack us. It will be ok, even if it's you and the baby sitting in the chair telling me and Max where to put things".

She nodded.

They finished eating, and then Jenlie started to cry, so Jennifer took her.

"We're going to go now. We love you guys".

"We love you too. Jenlie, say goodbye to Uncle Jack and Aunt Mandy".

Jenlie stopped crying and cooed and then whimpered again.

After they were alone in the room, Jennifer opened her gown and fed Jenlie while Jonathan stepped into the bathroom and changed into some pajama pants and a t-shirt.

After Jenlie was back asleep, Jennifer swaddled her and then Jonathan put her in the isolette.

They decided to rest while they could, so they turned out the lights and went to sleep.

***Two Days Later***

Jonathan drove Jennifer and Jenlie home, where Max was waiting for them.

"Ok, the recliner is all set up for you, Mrs. H. And we picked up an extra pack n' play and put one in the den and one in the bedroom."

"Perfect".

Jonathan helped Jennifer and Jenlie get all settled.

"Max, we bought a new house. And we want you to live with us".

"Are you sure you want me there, Mrs. H.?"

"I'm positive. You'll have your own suite downstairs, and we'll have the upstairs. And you'll love the kitchen. And it's quiet Max. It's spacious, and private and quiet".

"Well, I'm honored you two want me there".

"Jenlie wants you there too. And we wouldn't have it any other way, Max. We're a family".

Jenlie started to cry, so Jennifer draped a blanket over her chest and started to feed her and rock her.

"He's right, Max. We are all one big, happy family".

Max headed to the kitchen while Jonathan came and sat with Jennifer and the baby.

"I love you, Mrs. H."

"I love you, Mr. H."

"And we love you too, baby H".

They both gave Jenlie some kisses and then Jennifer turned and kissed Jonathan.

"Darling, what do you say in a couple years, we give her a brother or sister?"

"I say absolutely".

"I can't wait".

"Here that punkin'? Now Daddy needs you to sleep through the night so he can have some alone time with Mommy so you can have a brother or a sister".

"Jonathan! You're nuts. We don't need alone time yet".

"Just getting her used to the idea".

"You can interrupt us any time you need us, princess. We would be bad parents if we didn't let you".

"How do you want to decorate the nursery at the new house?"

"I'm thinking…purple and sparkly white. And I think I want her name in cursive, maybe, or perhaps her initials on the wall above her crib. And I want her nursery to be the room across from ours for now, for easy access."

"Great idea. How I about I pick up some paint chips tomorrow and we can decide on paint colors and then we can have the house painted before we move in?"

"Your daddy is the smartest and the most intelligent man ever. And we love him so, so much".

"And your mommy is the most beautiful and the sexiest and the best mommy ever and we love her more than the moon".

Jenlie fell asleep, so Jennifer swaddled her and then Jonathan took her and put her in the pack n' play in their bedroom. Jennifer slowly walked to the kitchen to get some water.

"Max, I hope you haven't gone to any trouble for dinner, but I think I want to take a nap".

"No trouble at all, Mrs. H. I haven't started anything".

"Great, thank you".

She settled into bed and Jonathan came and joined her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I don't think so. I'm just so wiped out".

He wrapped his arms around her and covered them with a blanket.

"I love you, Mommy".

"I love you too, Daddy".

And they lived happily ever after….


End file.
